Living Life With Chelsea
by ThePenIsMighty
Summary: A sequel to my story Chelsea. You should read that first, but you don't have to. Follow McGee and Ziva as they try to live life as a married couple and as new parents to a adorable little girl. Includes the team. It's all about Living Life With Chelsea
1. Mornings With Chelsea

Author's note: Well I have decided to try out a continuation on my first NCIS story Chelsea. This is not a consecutive story, some are one shots, some are two-shots, and I'll be trying to write the stories for each age range, like this one is for when she is three. This is also a prologue. I am trying to make this better than my original story. Please read and review. I need to know if this is worth pursuing. Thank you

LINE BREAK

Timothy McGee was exhausted. Who knew hosting a three-year-old's birthday party was so tiring? He closed his eyes and leaned back in his arm chair. He would probably only have a few moments before-

"Tim! You said you would fold these tables back down!"

McGee groaned at the sound of his wife of three months voice. Yes, he did promise to fold the damn tables. He reluctantly left the comfort of his chair, wanting to avoid his lovely bride's temper.

"Coming Zee." he called, heading out to the patio.

The past six months had been a whirlwind of craziness. In that short amount of time, McGee had helped solve a major case, gotten married, bought a house, and adopted a child. His life had gone places he never thought possible. And he had married Ziva David of all people. She had been one of his partners at NCIS for eight years and suddenly she was his wife and the mother of his child. His child. The moment he laid eyes on the little blond haired, blue eyed girl in the café that morning, he knew he was a goner. Chelsea. Chelsea Laurie McGee. Her mother had been a naval officer that had been killed in a long string of murdered women. Her mother had left Chelsea in his care after a child sales murderer threated to take her away, and she lost her life for it. McGee already worried about having to explain to Chelsea someday what had happened to her birth mother.

"A dollar for your thoughts?" Ziva said, coming to stand in front of her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely.

McGee smiled and kissed her softly. Lousing up idioms was one of Ziva's fortes and it was incredibly endearing.

"I messed that up, did I not?" she asked with a giggle.

"Aww Geez, can't you wait till I leave!" yelped Tony dramatically, who had stayed to help take down Chelsea's party.

"Go already." McGee grumbled playfully, stealing another kiss.

Ziva slapped his chest lightly and pushed him away with a laugh.

"Quiet. You will wake Chelsea." she scolded the two men, "McGee, fold those tables."

"Yes ma'am" McGee saluted.

"You too." she said, jabbing a finger in Tony's direction before re-entering the house.

"She acts like she's my wife too." Tony groused.

"I heard that!"

McGee laughed as Tony quickly started to collapse one of the folding tables. Some things would never change. Ziva still scared the hell out of them. McGee glanced over at Tony's gift that sat on the patio. Tony had gotten his little girl a battery operated little red Ferrari that she could ride around in. McGee smiled. Chelsea's favorite thing at the office was Tony's toy Ferrari that he had on his desk.

"Thanks to you, Chelsea is going to have a taste for very expensive cars."

Tony grinned.

"You bet."

"You're paying for insurance." McGee said.

"Anything for my little Chel-belle." Tony responded playfully, though he was serious.

McGee knew he was telling the truth. Tony had fallen for the little girl just as he had. So had the rest of the team. Chelsea adored Gibbs and had started to call him grandpa after hearing Tony jokingly call him that. Much to their surprise, Gibbs didn't mind at all. They had even caught him introducing Chelsea as his granddaughter and he seemed very proud of that fact. Tony and Abby had become the ultimate aunt and uncle, showering the tiny blond with gifts, hugs and kisses. Tony began saying that Chelsea was his only Kryptonite in his otherwise awesome life. Ducky referred to Chelsea as his Little Gem because her eyes were the color of the aquamarine stone. Jimmy was a little scared of Chelsea at first, but quickly warmed up to her after he found out that he wouldn't drop her and now he loved to hold her. Director Shepard didn't mind Chelsea coming into the office every once and while. But without a doubt Damon Werth was her favorite person. It was like she knew how he had tried to protect her. Plus, there was always Jell-O at Uncle Damon's apartment and sometimes, much to Tim's displeasure, Aunt Sarah was there to play with too.

"Daddy?"

McGee looked up to see Chelsea standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Tony asked, picking her up quickly, making her laugh.

"You are supposed to be in bed missy." McGee scolded lightly.

Ziva must have forgotten to close the baby gate at the top of the stairs. Luckily all Chelsea ever did was scoot down the stairs on her bottom.

Chelsea put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips in an eerie imitation of Ziva.

"No." she said firmly.

"Yes." McGee countered, taking her from Tony's arms, "It's time for little girls to be in bed."

"I'm big girl." Chelsea argued, poking her father's cheek with a little finger.

"Ah, she's got you there." Tony snickered, "We've been calling her that all day."

"How about if Uncle Tony reads you a story?" McGee volunteered, "If he knows how."

Tony sent him a glare. Chelsea seemed to consider this a moment before smiling toothily.

"Story Dino." she demanded.

"Oh, alright." Tony playfully pouted, "Your daddy can clean up the yard by himself."

McGee laughed as Tony took Chelsea up the stairs. He finished folding up the chairs and tables and walked back into the house. He was surprised to see Ziva sitting at the dining room table, face in her hands. He walked up behind her and cleared his throat. He had learned the hard way to announce his presence because Ziva still reacted on instinct Mossad style. She looked up, her tired eyes sad.

"What's the matter Zee?" he asked softly.

"He called me." she said cryptically.

"Who called you?" McGee asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

"My father."

McGee fought the urge to growl at the mention of the David patriarch. He was not a fan of the man that made his wife's life hell on many occasions.

"What did he want?" he asked, reaching out to rub his hands up and down Ziva's arms.

"To congratulate me on my wedding." she said flatly, "The invitation just got to him."

McGee sighed. Only the director of Mossad would get his only living daughter's wedding invitation three months too late. Honestly.

"Ok. She's down." Tony said in a loud dramatic whisper, then paused and whispered again, "What's wrong?"

"Eli." McGee said simply, by way of explanation.

Tony scowled and narrowed his eyes, having the same opinion of Eli David as McGee did. He squeezed Ziva's shoulder sympathetically.

"It is fine." Ziva said, and she seemed fine until she promptly began to speak in rapid, angry Hebrew.

"Whoa." Tony said, stepping back, "I'll let you deal with that Tim-o. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." McGee waved as his friend exited their house.

McGee gently pulled his angry wife into the living room and sat with her on the couch, holding her in his arms.

"That is it." she said quietly, but with conviction, "He is no longer my father."

She began to cry. McGee held her tighter. He knew that though she nearly hated him, Eli was still her father. Letting him go was still a hard thing to do.

"Call Gibbs." she murmured, "I want Gibbs."

McGee nodded. This was something for Gibbs to handle. He kissed the top of her head and slid out from behind her. He went into the kitchen and dialed.

"Hey Gibbs." McGee said once the phone picked up, "Code Eli. Yeah, see you in a bit."

LINE BREAK

Gibbs arrived fifteen minutes later and Ziva fell into his arms. McGee let them talk and went upstairs. He wandered into Chelsea's room. She was fast asleep on her red Ferrari bed that Tony bought for her as a house warming gift. He sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room that Gibbs had skillfully crafted.

"I'll be there for your wedding. I'll be there for your graduations. I'll be there for your first kid. Of course that would only happen when you're thirty." McGee whispered the promises into the darkness of the room, "I'll be there for everything."

He must have dozed off, because Ziva was suddenly there in her nightgown and her long hair neatly brushed, shaking him.

"Tim…come to bed." she whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked groggily after they had quietly made their way to their room.

Ziva smiled and nodded, climbing into bed.

"I do not need Eli. I have you, Chelsea, Gibbs, and everyone else." she said with finality, fluffing her pillows, "I am happy. And if Eli does not want to be a part of this happiness it is his loss."

"I'm glad." McGee said, settling next to her, rolling to face her., "I love you."

Ziva gave him a chaste kiss before turning out the light beside her.

"And I you."

LINE BREAK

The piercing shriek of his cell phone summoned McGee out of his sleep the next morning. McGee groaned, and absently reached around the night table beside him, not even lifting his head from his pillow. Ziva was already answering hers. She had been up way before her husband, for she still went for her five AM run.

"David." she answered, she had kept her maiden name for work purposes, "Ok Gibbs, we're on our way."

Realizing they had a case, McGee called Chelsea's nanny. Sixty-five year old June Berkowitz was Ziva's former neighbor. She acted more like a thirty year old with all the energy that practically oozed from her pores. She liked to be called Nanny June and she adored Chelsea who returned the feelings.

"Hey Nanny June, we've got a case." he said, then smiled at the woman's enthusiastic response.

"Will you wake Chelsea?" Ziva asked, "I have to shower."

"Sure thing." McGee answered, sneaking a look of a sweaty but delectable Ziva.

Chelsea was already sitting up when McGee entered the room. Chelsea was an early riser like Ziva, but she didn't get out of bed, preferring to look at her books until McGee came to get her up.

"Up time?" she asked.

McGee smiled. She said that every morning. So he did what he did every morning as well. He scooped her into his arms and began to tickle her, her shrieks of laughter music to his ears.

"Your mom and I have to go to work."

"Me go?" Chelsea said, pulling out the puppy eyes.

"Wellll-" McGee said, falling into a trance-like state at his daughters eyes, "No! That will not work little missy!"

Chelsea giggled. After putting Chelsea in a green checkered dress and Mary Janes, McGee carried her into the kitchen and set her in her booster seat. He quickly put a bib on her, not wanting to change her again and hear from Ziva how he should have put a bib on her. McGee would get Chelsea going until Ziva was ready, then they'd trade off.

"What'll it be today young madam?" McGee teased, "Fruit Loops, Cheerios, or Apple Jacks?"

Chelsea tapped her chin like McGee did when he was writing, making him smile.

"Jacks."

"Alright, Apple Jacks it is." McGee got out the bowl and Apple Jacks, "Do you want apple juice to go with it?"

Chelsea nodded eagerly. McGee put the Apple Jacks in her Disney Princesses bowl and the juice in the matching sippy cup. After she was situated he crammed down a peanut butter sandwich, helping Chelsea when needed.

"Your turn." Ziva said, appearing in the kitchen in black slacks, a tank top and jacket over top with some tasteful jewelry.

McGee took a moment to appreciate the woman that was his wife. Ziva rolled her eyes and head slapped him.

"Go get ready. You have 25 minutes."

That got him going. He showered, chose his suit and was cramming his feet into his Italian shoes when Nanny June arrived. She hadn't rang the doorbell or anything. The atmosphere just seemed to change when she came into the house. McGee wasn't sure or not if he was trapped in one of those Mary Poppins types movies when Nanny June came around.

"Hello Nanny June." he greeted, then froze.

Nanny June's hair was blue.

"Timothy!" Nanny June gushed, giving him her classic cheek kiss.

Tim glanced at his watch and grimaced. Damn, he didn't have time.

"I'd ask you about this Nanny June, but we have to go." McGee said as Ziva yanked him towards the door.

"By Chels!" Tim called.

"Bye Tetelah." Ziva said.

It was difficult for them to leave. Nanny June pushed them out the door.

"We will be fine. Have a wonderful day!" Nanny June called, Chelsea in her arms, waving.

"Bye Bye Mommy! Bye Bye Daddy!"

Parenthood had just begun for the McGee's.


	2. Spastic PapaBear Moments

**Author's note: If you want to imagine what Chelsea sort of looks like right now, look at a picture of Good Luck Charlie's Mia Telarico, the ones where she is a little older. Also, I do not own NCIS or anything from it. I do happily own Chelsea McGee and the plot. The team will have more roles coming up. Chelsea will have a bigger part to as she gets older and has older kid problems. Please, please read and review.**

LINE BREAK

"No." McGee said firmly, slapping his hand down on his desk firmly.

"You are being unreasonable Timothy McGee." Ziva said, putting both hands on his desk and leaning forward menacingly.

"And you, _dear_, are not being reasonable enough." he argued, not noticing the small crowd listening to their every word.

"Oooh. Lovers spat." Tony whispered to Abby from behind the makeshift walls, then made a face, "There I go again, grossing myself out. Lovers. Yech!"

Abby rolled her eyes and laughed, then shushed Tony even though it was she who was making the noise.

"Is this because Chelsea wanted to dress herself this morning?" Ziva asked, crossing her arms, "She is growing up whether you like it or not."

McGee didn't answer, just pouted. Ziva sighed and crouched down to his level, setting her chin on his desk.

"She is going to love preschool." Ziva said soothingly, "She is four years old. It is time. School starts next week. We need to get her into a school. Nanny June will be there to pick her up and take her if we cannot."

"Ahh, so that is what all this is about." Tony whispered.

He wasn't quiet enough this time. Ziva's trained ears heard him. She stomped over to where Tony was and pulled him up by his ear.

"Hey, it wasn't just me!" he cried, "Abby was- where's Abby? That little sneak!"

He squealed when Ziva twisted his ear.

"Will you ever learn DiNozzo?" Gibbs said as he strolled into the bullpen with his coffee.

"Probably not Boss." Tony turned to the couple, "I never went to preschool."

McGee gestured to Tony as if to say "see?"

"And I turned out just fine." Tony added, turning around like a fashion model.

"Sit down DiNozzo." Gibbs said dryly, not even looking up from his file.

"Let me get this straight, _honey_, you want our daughter to end up like Tony." Ziva said.

"Hey!" Tony yelled in indignation.

McGee paled.

LINE BREAK

So that was how McGee ended up sitting in the lobby of an "upstanding" preschool a couple of days later, a wiggly Chelsea in his lap. Chelsea's short blond curls had turn into long, curly locks. Her skin was pale and soft and her facial features were beautiful, especially her eyes. She had insisted on dressing herself once again. McGee and Ziva let her after reading that it was good for a child's creativity. And creative it was. Chelsea was proudly wearing a navy blue sailor dress with orange leggings, purple shoes and a princess tiara that had a large fake green gem glued smack in the middle of it. It was awful, but Chelsea was so proud of herself that McGee hadn't the heart to say anything.

"Do I hav'ta go to school Daddy?" she asked, looking up at him with those aqua colored eyes.

"Well-"

"Yes, Tetelah, you do." Ziva said from beside him, shooting him a warning look.

"For Chelsea McGee?" said an official looking woman standing in a doorway, clipboard poised at the ready.

"That is us." Ziva said.

The woman stared at Chelsea a moment before shaking her head slightly.

"Follow me." the woman said, leading them down the hall and into an office room, "Our school director will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you." Ziva said as the woman swept out of the room, "She must be busy.

They sat down at the table, Chelsea still on McGee's lap.

"Hopefully this director person is nicer." McGee said.

"I wanna play." Chelsea complained.

Ziva was prepared for this, so she pulled paper and mega crayons out of her purse. It was one of things Tony found hilarious. Now that she was a mom, her purse had grown in size.

"You may color quietly." Ziva said, kissing the top of Chelsea's head.

"Tank you mommy." Chelsea answered, using the manners they were trying to teach her.

"Such a polite little girl" said a tall, brown haired woman in a business suit, "Hello, I'm Karen Daniels. I run Excellence United Preschool and Pre-K."

Ziva and McGee shook her hand while Chelsea waved. Karen sat in front of the couple.

"So I just have some basic questions to start with." Karen said, opening a binder and taking the pen from behind her ear, "How about your names, occupations and Chelsea's full name."

"I'm Timothy McGee; I'm a Special Agent for NCIS." McGee started.

"I am Ziva David McGee, I am also a Special Agent for NCIS and this is our daughter Chelsea Laurie McGee."

Karen scribbled on her paper.

"Mrs. McGee, I am I correct in assuming that you have two last names because of your work." Karen asked.

Ziva paused and looked at the director suspiciously.

"I only ask, Mrs. McGee so that in an emergency if you were called Ziva David, we would still know it was you and you would be allowed information regarding Chelsea."

Ziva visibly relaxed.

"Tim and I work on the same team. It would be confusing to have two McGee's." Ziva explained.

"And Chelsea is not your biological child?" Karen asked, setting some reading glasses on her nose.

"No." McGee answered, giving Chelsea a little squeeze, "Ziva and I adopted her last year."

"Would we have any issues with biological parents?"

"No. They are both dead." McGee said, grimacing and glad Chelsea didn't understand death quite yet.

Ziva and McGee waited a few moments while Karen scribbled things down. Then she pulled out a packet of forms.

"This is for you to fill out. Things like her name, birth date, social security number, things like that and who is allowed to take her out of the building if you cannot. We have many agents and police officer's children here. So we have a tightly guarded facility and we make sure each child leaves with who they are supposed to. While you fill out these forms, we will start testing Chelsea, to see if she is ready for preschool. McGee nodded and grasped the forms and almost groaned at the weight of it.

"One of you can come and observe the testing." Karen said.

"I will do it!" Ziva said quickly, sending her husband a smug smile.

McGee childishly stuck out his tongue out at his wife's retreating figure. He sighed and got started.

LINE BREAK

McGee was a mess. A complete freaking mess. Chelsea started preschool today. He was such a mess that he had woken up at four AM.

"I can hear you freaking out." Ziva said sleepily beside him, "I have one more hour to sleep. You may freak out then."

Seeing as he was getting no sympathy from the woman who was supposed to love him, he got up and paced the hallway, stopping at his daughter's doorway each time he passed it. She was sleeping peacefully, hugging a Bert the Farting Hippo replica. What if she didn't like preschool? What if she got scared? Or hurt? What if she wanted him and he couldn't be there right away?

McGee could tell he was sliding into a panic attack. He called the one man who could calm him down. Or at least knock some sense into him.

"This better be good McGee it's…four in the morning?" Gibbs grumbled.

"I know boss, but Chelsea's starting school today." McGee said, running his hand down his stubble covered face.

"She will be just fine McGee." Gibbs said, his voice considerably softer.

"You think?" McGee asked vulnerably.

"Kelly was."

McGee took in a sharp breath. Gibbs NEVER spoke of his first wife and daughter.

"Really?" McGee said carefully.

"She had the best time." Gibbs said quietly, "McGee, all fathers are scared when their kids do something new and big. But you'd be amazed at what their capable of."

McGee took a deep cleansing breath.

"She might be a little scared at first, so you have to calm your ass down." Gibbs said, back to his gruffness, "You've been doing a great job. Don't mess it up now."

McGee laughed.

"Goodbye Boss."

"You two can come in late. Take her yourselves for her first day." Gibbs quickly hung up the phone.

LINE BREAK

"Daddy, you are hurting my hand." Chelsea whined.

"Oh, sorry Chels." McGee released his grip on his daughter's hand, but didn't let go.

They were standing outside the preschool. Ziva knelt down to her daughter's level.

"Now you be good Tetelah. Where is your lunch?"

McGee pulled Chelsea's _Cars_ lunch box from behind his back, earning himself a look from Ziva. She snatched it out of his hand and gave it to Chelsea.

"Are you ready?" Ziva asked her, "Nanny June will pick you up in a little while."

Chelsea's ponytail swayed as she nodded. Chelsea tried to step away, but McGee still had her hand.

"Daadddy." Chelsea whined, stomping her foot dramatically.

"Timothy McGee, let her go!" Ziva hissed.

Let her go. This was just the beginning of letting her go.

He waved goodbye and Ziva took his hand. She kissed his cheek comfortingly.

LINE BREAK

McGee was glad it was just a paperwork day. He could be near his desk phone, cellphone, computer and palm pilot. Every time something rang or dinged, he was on it, even if it wasn't his own phone or computer. He had already jumped on Ziva's phone three times, yelling "Is it Chelsea!" She threatened him with the paperclip if he did it again, husband or not. Gibbs had to threaten to sick Abby on him when he started calling the preschool every hour. Ziva had to force him to stop when the school threatened to kick Chelsea out. They assured him that Chelsea was fine and was getting along great with the other children.

"Can we pick her up?" McGee asked Ziva.

"No McGee, we have a case." Gibbs said, "Nanny June is just as capable. I need you to focus."

"Focus. Right." McGee said, following the others to the elevators.

He could do this.

LINE BREAK

McGee and Ziva got home around seven. Chelsea was already in her pajamas. Chelsea squealed and ran to them. McGee scooped her into his arms.

"See, she's fine." Nanny June said, her hair color orange this time.

"Did you have fun today?" McGee asked.

Chelsea nodded enthusiastically.

"Down." she said.

That made McGee a little sad until Chelsea brought him a drawing. It looked like a bunch of squiggles, but he told her how much he loved it anyway. She pointed to two separate lines.

"Me." she pointed to herself, then to him, "You."

"Aww." Ziva and Nanny June cooed.

McGee struggled to hold back tears. She had thought of him even though he was afraid she wouldn't.

"Hug?" Chelsea asked.

"Most defiantly." he answered, scooping her back into his arms.

"I Love you Daddy."

"I love you too."

LINE BREAK

From then on it was easier to let her go to school. She now had a best friend named Amy who was red-headed hellion, but Chelsea loved her. McGee no longer had what Tony had nick-named his Spastic Papa-bear moment. He had a new-found connection with Gibbs that made him feel, well, for lack of a better word, special.

"Come to bed Tim." Ziva said from the top of the stairs, a certain look in her eyes.

"For sure." McGee answered, running up the stairs two at a time.


	3. Life Changing News

**Author's note: So, I'm a little worried about this chapter, I hope you like it. I will be getting more Abby, Ducky, Jenny, and Jimmy into the mix soon. I just wanted to establish some OC's that will be in the McGee's life. I love favorites and story alerts, but I love reviews more. Thank you for reading.**

LINE BREAK

Tim was worried. For the last week Ziva had been avoiding him. And when she wasn't avoiding him, she was cold with him. He had spotted her in deep discussion with Abby and Gibbs, but she had yet to come to him. He was a little hurt. He needed to talk to her. He finally cornered her in the elevator, switching on the emergency break.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ziva snapped.

"Trying to get my wife to talk to me!" he snapped back.

"There is nothing to talk about. Now let me out." Ziva said in her deadly voice.

"Please, Zee, talk to me. I love you. Whatever it is I can handle it." McGee pleaded, cupping her face in his hands.

"We were so careful." she whispered after a moment.

It took a second for the statement to kick in.

"You're-You're-um" he stammered.

"Yes." Ziva took a deep breath, "I am pregnant."

McGee had to lean against the wall or he was going to fall down.

"Are you angry?" Ziva asked.

"Angry? No. Surprised? Yes." he responded, then hugged her, "Have you been to the doctor?"

Ziva nodded and pulled a sonogram out of her bag.

"11 weeks."

"Wow." McGee was floored by the news and the picture, "Who else knows?"

"Just Abby and I had to tell Gibbs." she responded.

"How do _you_ feel about this?" McGee asked, holding her hands in his.

Ziva gave him a little smile.

"I am a little excited. I just never thought-well, I never thought I would get married and I did. I never thought I would be a mother and I am. I never thought I would be pregnant and I am. It is all so, what is the word?

"Surreal." McGee finished.

"Yes." she breathed.

McGee just laughed, picked her up and twirled her around.

"We're having a baby! We're gonna celebrate! Let's go out to eat, just the two of us."

"Nanny June has a funeral she has to drive to this evening." Ziva reminded him.

"Shit. Oh! Damon! Damon's been asking to see Chels." McGee said rapidly, "I'll call him. He has been slacking with his godfathering duties anyway."

"Mostly with my baby sister." he added as an afterthought.

Ziva laughed as McGee dropped his phone twice and misdialed three times. God she how she loved him.

LINE BREAK

"I do not want to think about what those two are doing in the elevator." Tony said, making a face.

"DiNozzo, shut up." Gibbs snapped.

"What? You've seen the movies Gibbs…"

"No I have not. Get back to work."

Tony sighed.

Gibbs grinned into his coffee.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea waited impatiently for her Uncle Damon to arrive. Her mommy always called him her hero. Plus Uncle Damon always had Jell-O, her most favorite thing to eat. Chelsea glanced out the window when she heard a car, but it wasn't Uncle Damon. Chelsea let out a great big sigh.

"He'll be here Chelsea." Nanny June assured her.

"Why did mommy and daddy go eat without me?" she asked.

"Sometimes mommy's and daddy's like to be alone." Nanny June responded.

Something was up. Chelsea didn't know what, but something was up. Chelsea jumped up and down when the doorbell rang.

"Uncle Day is here! Uncle Day is here!" she yelled, running to hug the large man stepping through the door.

He picked her up started giving her kisses.

"Ew Uncle Day." she squealed, wiping her face as he set her down.

Uncle Damon was a giant, Chelsea was certain of it. He had big arms and long hair that was always in a ponytail like she wore it and she had to look up at him.

Uncle Damon said goodbye to Nanny June after nicely commenting on her purple hair and then he held up a bag to show Chelsea.

"Jell-O?" she asked hopefully.

Damon ruffled her hair.

"You bet Kid." he said, setting the Jell-O out on the counter.

"Is Aunt Sarah coming over to play?" Chelsea asked innocently.

Damon turned a little red.

"No, Aunt Sarah has to work." he answered quickly, pulling her into her booster seat.

Chelsea dove into the red gelatin as soon as Damon set it in front of her and she took a huge bite.

"Yum." she said, a little of it dribbling down her chin.

Damon laughed as he handed her a napkin. She hated when anyone tried to clean her face. She was almost five you know.

Chelsea played dress up with her uncle, watched a movie, played with her dollhouse that her grandpa made and with her big dolls.

"Bed time." Damon said.

"Nu-uh." Chelsea countered.

"Yes." Damon said firmly.

"Ten more minutes." she tried.

"Go put on your pajamas." Damon said sternly.

With a dramatic sigh, and a slight foot stomp, Chelsea did what she was told.

Damon sighed in relief, then jumped up off the floor and cursed when he realized he had just lovingly put a doll in her cradle.

"Football, guns, swords." he chanted under his breath.

That little girl could make him do anything.

"Tuck me in Uncle Day!" Chelsea called from the top of the stairs.

Damon sighed. _That_ he could do with dignity.

"I love you Uncle Day." she said sleepily after he had read to her.

"I love you too Kid."

LINE BREAK

Damon had fallen asleep on the couch when he heard the sound of the door being unlocked. He jumped up, ready, forever the Marine.

"Damon?" Ziva said softly as McGee shut the door behind them.

Damon glanced at the clock and grinned. 12:17.

"Late night?"

"Oh-shut up." McGee said with a smile.

"Is the reason for the sudden celebration a secret or can anybody who was called a "bad godfather" know?" Damon asked, sending a playful glare McGee's way.

"Watch it." McGee returned, "I know what you're doing to my sister."

"Boys!" Ziva hissed, "Stop it. Damon, you are a wonderful godfather and Tim, your sister is a grown woman. You two need to slap it off."

Both men looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Hush! Chelsea is sleeping!" Ziva snapped quietly.

"Sorry." both men mumbled, still snickering.

"But dear, I think you meant 'knock it off'." McGee said, coughing to cover his laugh.

Ziva sent him a death look and turned to face Damon.

"Anyway Damon, I am pregnant."

Damon grinned and gave Ziva a hug. A hug that Damon was purposely dragging out just to irritate McGee. Damon had had a thing for Ziva a while back and while McGee trusted Damon with his daughter, he didn't quite trust him with his wife. Or his sister for that matter.

"Ahem!" McGee grunted.

Ziva laughed as she pulled out of the embrace.

"Congrats." Damon said, shaking McGee's hand.

"Now we just have to tell Chelsea." Ziva said worriedly.

"She'll be fine. I gotta run, early morning." Damon said.

Damon worked for a recovery company and he often had to sneak around in the early morning to retrieve stolen property. With a wave, he was off.

"When should we tell her?" McGee asked, "_How_ should we tell her?"

"This weekend." Ziva answered, "We are both off and she does not have school so we can sit down and talk about this."

"We still have to tell Tony." McGee added.

They both looked at each other and winced.

"That ought to be a fun experience." McGee said, "Come on, let's go to bed. It's going to be killer getting up in the morning."

LINE BREAK

The weekend came too soon. They had already told Tony, but now Tim and Ziva found themselves sitting in front of a confused little girl. She had been told to sit there and listen, but why?

"Was I bad?" Chelsea finally asked.

"Oh no, no Tetelah." Ziva assured her, then just went for it, "We just need to tell you that you are going to have a little brother or sister. A baby."

The couple held their breath while Chelsea contemplated the news.

"Like Jeremy?" she asked after a moment.

McGee nodded. Jeremy was Chelsea's friend Amy's little brother.

"Yes like Jeremy."

"Where is it?" Chelsea asked, looking around the room.

Tim and Ziva laughed.

"He or she won't be here for a long time Chels." McGee said gently, "and he or she is in your mommy's stomach."

Chelsea slid off the chair and walked up to Ziva and poked her currently flat stomach.

"In there?" Chelsea asked incredulously.

Ziva and Tim laughed.

"The baby grows in there." McGee said, praying she didn't ask how it got there.

But luckily Chelsea just shrugged and patted Ziva's stomach.

"Cool." was all she said, "Can I go play at Amy's?"

"Why don't we see if Amy can play here?" Ziva said, "Is your room clean?"

"Yes Mommy. Yay!" Chelsea yelled, running up the stairs.

"No running!" McGee shouted, then sighed in relief.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would." Ziva said, heading to the kitchen to start snacks and phone Amy's parents.

"Amy is a handful." McGee complained.

"Good, then you can work on the yard." Ziva said nonchalantly.

He had been hoping she had forgotten about the ankle-high grass in the backyard. He hated yard work. He had mostly lived in apartments all his life so this was a new thing for him.

"I thought it was "anything a man can do, a girl can do better." he bargained.

"Do you want to chase after Amy?" Ziva asked simply.

McGee cringed. No. Amy Flowers was tiny, rambunctious, loud, overly energetic and she talked _a lot_. She lived up to her bright red hair. But she could be incredibly sweet and she and Chelsea were thick as thieves. Amy's father was an undersheriff and her mother was a private investigator. He felt safe letting Chelsea play over there and they felt safe allowing Amy to come over to their house.

"I'll go see if I can find where I put the trimmer." McGee conceded, heading out the back door.

Ziva laughed behind her hand as she put the phone up to her ear. She had become fast friends with Amy's mom, Tara Flowers. Ziva once called her in the middle of the night because Chelsea had bumped her head slightly. Tara talked her through it and ever since then they talked on the phone all the time and ate a meal when their schedules didn't clash. Ziva had Abby for girl talk, but Tara for mom talk.

"Hello Tara. I am good. You? That is wonderful. Anyway, we would love it if Amy came over to play. Alright. See you in a bit."

"Is she coming?" McGee asked, coming into the house.

"Yes." Ziva answered, "Why are you not in the yard?"

"Tony's coming to help." McGee said with a sly grin.

Ziva put her hands on her hips and shook her head. She would bet money that Tony hadn't mowed a lawn in his life.

"Ok, so I told him I was inviting him over for pizza."

Ziva just rolled her eyes.

LINE BREAK

Amy arrived fifteen minutes later, talking about a mile a minute.

"Jeremy said dada to day." the red head gushed.

"Cool! I'm getting a Jeremy too." Chelsea responded.

Just then Tony stepped through the door and got quite a surprise.

"Hi! I'm Amy. Who are you? Are you a good guy or a bad guy? Why are you wearing a hat? You are really big." with that the girls took off running to Chelsea's room.

"No running!" McGee reminded them.

Tony looked down at the where the red head had stood in shock.

"You just met the whirlwind that is my daughter's best friend." McGee said.

"I think she may have Abby beat." Tony said, shaking his head, "So where's the pizza?"

McGee smiled evilly.

"What am I _really_ doing here McGee?"

LINE BREAK

McGee nervously held Ziva's hand has the doctor put some sort of jelly stuff on her stomach. Ziva was 18 weeks along and showing quite a bit already. And he knew better than to comment on that. They were at the doctor's office to find out if the baby was a girl or a boy.

"Are you ready?" the doctor asked, holding an odd looking instrument.

"Yes." Ziva said while McGee just nodded.

The doctor moved the instrument around for a bit, then smiled and pointed at the screen.

"It looks like you are having a little girl." he said.

McGee couldn't help it; he started to cry, squeezing an equally crying Ziva. The doctor left the room to give them some privacy after he had cleaned Ziva up.

"Tali." Ziva whispered.

"What?" McGee said.

Ziva looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"Can we name her Tali?" she asked.

McGee smiled and hugged his wife.

"It's a beautiful name." he said.

LINE BREAK

"Grandpa?" Chelsea said seriously, climbing up next to him on the couch.

"Yes Chelsea." Gibbs said just as seriously.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

Gibbs looked at Chelsea in surprise, wondering what he had done to make her doubt such a thing. He pulled her close.

"Of course I love you, why wouldn't I?"

"Do you love me more than the baby?" she asked, snuggling into his arms.

So that was what this was all about. Gibbs kissed the top of her head.

"I will love you and I will love the baby too. I just will have loved you first." Gibbs assured her.

Chelsea thought about that for a moment. Maybe it was ok for Grandpa to love the baby if he still loved her.

"Do you think that I will have a brother or a sister?" she asked.

Gibbs shrugged.

"We won't know until your parents get home." he said.

"I wish they would be faster." she grumbled.

It seemed she got her wish. Her mommy and daddy were pulling into the garage right then. Chelsea hopped up and down when they entered the house.

"So?" she demanded.

"So what?" McGee said playfully, pretending he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Daaddy!"

"You are going to have a little sister." Ziva said, poking her husband.

Chelsea jumped around excitedly as her Grandpa hugged her parents.

She was going to be a big sister!


	4. Tali Rivka McGee and Family

Author's Note: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. This chapter was a little difficult to write because I know absolutely nothing about babies. I did research, but how much of it is true, I do not know. I hope I included enough of the other characters to make people happy. This chapter is pretty sappy, but I think it is warranted. I will take suggestions different situations you'd like to see and possibly use them. Please read and review. The next chapter will have more Chelsea.

LINE BREAK

Ziva was going stir crazy. She had four weeks left until Tali was supposed to be born and the doctor put her on bed rest after a miscarriage scare. She had also been on desk duty at work for what seemed like forever. Yep, she was going nuts. She was sitting up in bed feeling like a balloon, her hair in a sloppy ponytail. Luckily Nanny June was there to help, her hair a bright pink.

"You are almost there darling." Nanny June said, setting a tray of soup in front of the frustrated woman.

Ziva just let out a disgruntled huff. Her hormones were out of whack as Tim had said just before getting a face full of spaghetti. Tim had been walking on eggshells around her and he was suddenly looking forward to work.

"Oh, that man." she grumbled before taking a bite of soup.

"Tim's being irritating?" Nanny June commented, handing Ziva a glass of water.

Ziva nodded and took a gulp. More doctors' orders. She was in the bathroom constantly.

"More than ever." Ziva said.

Nanny June knew that wasn't true, that it really was Ziva's hormones, but that's not something you tell a restless _very _pregnant woman. She should know, having given birth to two of her own.

"Does it hurt Nanny June? Giving birth I mean."

"Like hell." the eccentric nanny answered, there was no use in sugar coating it, "But now they have better drugs. But it's totally worth it."

"Nanny June said a bad word." Chelsea said, entering the room.

Ziva motioned for Chelsea to join her on the bed. Chelsea happily complied, and snuggled next to her mommy. Nanny June smiled, and quietly slid out the bedroom door to let them have their moment.

"Do you think that Tali will like me?" Chelsea asked nervously.

"She will love you Tetelah." Ziva said, kissing the top of the five-year-old's head.

"Tell me the story of Tali, your sister again." Chelsea asked.

Ziva had given her a _very_ watered down version of her youth, so she began.

"Tali was the best of us…"

LINE BREAK

Three and a half weeks lather Tim was sound asleep when he began to get whaled on by his wife.

"It's time." Ziva whisper-yelled, smacking him again.

"Time for what?" he said rather sleepily and stupidly.

That earned him two more smacks and some not very nice words.

"Ok, Ok, Let's get your go bag and take Chelsea to Gibbs'."

Ziva cried out as a contraction hit. That got McGee moving.

It seemed like forever till they got Ziva into a room at the hospital. McGee felt like he was sweating buckets. He had a child already, but this was different. He let out a rather unmanly squeal as Ziva had another contraction and turned his hand into a pile of bones.

"Oh shut up you…"

That was all he understood before Ziva cursed him out in her many languages.

A smiling nurse came in and McGee quickly turned to her.

"How much longer?" he said desperately.

The nurse brought in the doctor, who took a look.

"Are you ready to push Mrs. McGee?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh my f-ing god yes!" she yelled.

LINE BREAK

After a lot of screaming, pushing and many threats to McGee's manhood, they had a daughter. Born 3 minutes before midnight, Tali Rivka, named after Ziva's mom, had weighed in at 7 pounds, 14 ounces. She had a tuff brown hair and brown eyes. She was beautiful. At the moment McGee was rocking her as an exhausted Ziva slept. Tomorrow the team and Chelsea would be arriving. Gibbs had called and told him that Chelsea was chomping at the bit, but he had managed to get her to sleep.

"Tim." Ziva said groggily, struggling to sit up in the bed.

McGee set Tali in the bassinet they had for her and hurried to help Ziva sit up.

"Where is Tali?" she asked, panicked.

McGee picked up the sleeping baby back up carefully and handed her to her mother.

"She is so beautiful." Ziva whispered, running her finger across Tali's forehead softly.

"Yes. Just like her mom." McGee said, pulling a chair up to the bed.

Ziva smiled and gazed at him lovingly.

"I love you Timothy McGee." she said.

McGee stood and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"And I love you Ziva McGee. Get some rest." he said, "The crowd will be here tomorrow."

He waited till she was asleep to take Tali back to the nursery. Then he settled back into the chair and surprisingly fell asleep.

LINE BREAK

Director Shepard must have pulled some strings, because the next morning _everybody_ was waiting in front of the nursery window. A nurse must have pointed Tali out because everyone was either cooing or poking at the window. Chelsea was sitting on Gibbs' shoulders talking like crazy.

"Hello." McGee greeted.

Abby squealed and flew into his arms.

"She is soooo beautiful." the Goth gushed, squeezing just a little too hard.

"He can't breathe Abs." Tony said, slapping McGee on the back, "Congrats, she's cute."

After the men shook his hand and the women hugged him, he finally got to Chelsea. He lifted her in his arms and pointed to Tali.

"What do you think Chels?" he asked.

"Can I play with her?" she asked back.

"Not until she's a little older." he answered.

Chelsea looked a little disappointed, but lit up when Tali waved a little arm around.

"Look Daddy! She's saying hi!" Chelsea waved back eagerly, "Wait! Where are they taking her?"

"They are taking her to your mommy. She has Tali's food." he explained as easily as he could as Tali's bassinet was rolled out of the room.

Gibbs took her from him when he gave a little nod.

"Tony, Sarah, can I talk to you?"

His best friend and his sister gave him an odd look, but followed him to the end of the hall away from the masses.

"What's up?" Sarah asked.

"Ziva and I have decided to ask you two if you would be Tali's godparents." he said.

Sarah burst into tears and almost knocked him over with the force of her hug.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." she babbled, "I'd do anything for you."

"Even dump Damon?"

Sarah glared at him.

"Except that." she snapped, stomping away.

Tony had yet to answer and was pulling at his collar.

"Yeah, sure." he said smoothly, but McGee knew he was trying not to cry.

Tony looked around, then gave McGee a quick, _really_ quick, hug.

"Thanks man." he murmured before heading back into the crowd.

McGee jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Gibbs standing there. Suddenly he was the recipient of a head slap.

"Your sister could do worse." his boss said in his firm, but quiet way.

McGee sighed.

"I know, boss. But she's still my little sister."

"How old is she?"

"24." McGee answered guiltily.

"Old enough to make her own decisions, I'd say." Gibbs said before wandering off.

McGee rubbed the back of his head and noticed two things. One, he hadn't been head slapped in a while and two, he needed a haircut.

"Timothy my boy!" Ducky called, "The nurse said that Ziva is ready for us to visit."

McGee headed down the hall with everyone, resisting the urge to childishly stick his finger down his throat and pretend to gag when he saw Sarah kiss Damon.

To him, Ziva was glowing in that hospital bed with Tali in her arms and Chelsea snuggled up to her side. The room was loud, but, as cheesy as it sounded, filled with love.

"I told you it was worth it." Nanny June said, her new hair color ketchup red.

Tony cleared his throat.

"May I-may I hold her?" he asked Ziva.

"Of course. You are her godfather." she said, handing the baby to him.

"Like Uncle Day is mine?" Chelsea asked, sliding off the bed to hug said uncle.

"You bet kid." he said, lifting her in his arms.

Gibbs helped Tony hold Tali correctly, and then stepped back to let him have his moment. Tony rocked her slightly. He thought for a moment she was going to cry, but instead Tali yawned. McGee had never seen Tony smile like that before.

"She's so tiny." he commented softly.

"Awww." Abby said, "I'm already Chelsea's godmother, who is Tali's?"

"Sarah." Ziva answered as Tony handed the baby to her sister-in-law.

"Congratulations Ziva." Jenny said, kissing her on both cheeks.

Ducky gallantly kissed her hand, while Jimmy awkwardly shook her hand. Gibbs kissed her cheek as well and whispered something in her ear that made her tear up. Sarah handed Tali back to Ziva.

"We need to do something to celebrate once you're able to!" Abby said in a rush, "But what?"

"A formal dinner?" Ducky offered.

"Amusement park?" Tony said.

"I just had a baby DiNozzo." Ziva emphasized.

"How about a family barbeque?" Jimmy said.

They all gaped at the man who usually said the wrong thing.

"That's not a bad idea Jimmy." McGee said.

Jimmy flushed and stared at the floor.

"I like it too." Ziva said with a smile.

LINE BREAK

A little later, it was just the four of them. Tali was a good baby, only crying once in a while, mostly when she was hungry or needed changing.

"How long will it be till you can come home mommy?" Chelsea asked from McGee's lap.

"Just until tomorrow Tetelah." Ziva answered, then addressed McGee, "You should take Chelsea home, freshen up, and make sure the nursery is set up."

McGee stood, sliding Chelsea off his lap.

"You'll be ok?" he asked.

"Yes we will be fine. Chelsea needs to sleep in her own bed tonight. Just be sure to bring me a set of clothes."

"Ok." McGee said, leaning down to kiss her and kissed Tali's forehead lightly, "I love you both."

"I love you both too Mommy." Chelsea said.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning." McGee assured her, grabbing Chelsea's backpack and guiding her out of the room.

"Things are lots different now, right daddy?" Chelsea asked as he helped her buckle into her booster seat.

McGee paused a moment, not expecting something like this to come out of a five year old.

"Yes, things are different. But do you want to know something that's the same?" he asked.

Chelsea nodded.

"I love you." he said, tapping her nose lightly.

"I love you too daddy." she responded with the same action.

"Let's head home and get it ready for your mommy." he said, closing the sliding van door.

LINE BREAK

It was quite the adjustment after Tali came home. The quiet baby at the hospital was gone. Now McGee and Ziva were up during the night, taking turns so one could go to work in the morning. Even with Nanny June, they were exhausted. Nanny June said that Tali was colic.

Gibbs had pulled some strings at work, AKA Jenny's strings, and added (not replaced) a team member: Damon. It was temporary at the moment, but Gibbs trusted Damon and hoped that even when both McGee and Ziva were able to both work again, that he would stay on.

Chelsea's fascination with her sister had quickly morphed into annoyance. Ziva and McGee didn't realize how much until breakfast one morning.

"Can we give Tali back?" she asked over her bowl of cereal, glaring at the baby in her daddy's arms.

"Chelsea!" McGee exclaimed, "No, we cannot give her back! She is your sister forever."

Chelsea crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't want her. She's too loud."

"It will not be like this forever." Ziva said patiently.

Chelsea just huffed and shoved her half eaten breakfast away from her, spilling it slightly before stomping up the stairs.

"Chelsea Laurie McGee!" McGee bellowed, "Get back down here!"

Ziva set a calming hand on her husband's arm.

"I will speak to her."

Chelsea was sitting on her bed crisscross, staring at her stuffed bunny that Tim had gotten her. She had tears running down her face. Ziva sat beside her and pulled her into an embrace.

"Oh, Tetelah, I know you are tired, I am too. But this is just how a baby talks. She does not have any words to say, so she cries." Ziva tried to explain.

She was surprised when Chelsea flung the bunny across the room and began to sob.

"Daddy likes Tali more than me." she sniffled.

"That is not true at all." Ziva said firmly.

"Yes-huh." the little blond countered.

"Does he not still read to you?" Ziva asked, "Does he tell you he loves you? Does he take you to the park?"

Chelsea nodded reluctantly.

"But he yelled at me." she said.

"Did you say something mean?" Ziva said.

Chelsea sighed and nodded again.

"You know what you need to do."

LINE BREAK

Downstairs, McGee was feeling miserable, then suddenly there were arms around him.

"I'm sorry daddy." Chelsea said, "I will not be mean about Tali again."

Ziva took Tali so McGee could pull his eldest in his arms.

"I forgive you Chels. And I love you, you know that."

Chelsea just hugged him tighter.


	5. Love It Up

Authors note: Sorry about the wait. I am currently packing to move and packing to go to Mount Rushmore where I am working this summer. Please read and Review. Especially review. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, I appreciate it. I hope I did the characters justice.

LINE BREAKS

Ziva was thrilled when she got the opportunity, Wednesday, to go out to lunch with Abby. She had been so busy with Chelsea and Tali that she felt like she hadn't talked with the bubbly Goth in forever even though they saw each other at work.

"Whoa," the raven-haired woman breathed as she sat down at the café table, hanging her purse off the side of the chair, "I haven't talked to you in a really long time!"

Ziva laughed, and adjusted the umbrella over their table.

"I know."

The women quickly ordered sodas and chicken salad.

"So what's up with Timmy?" Abby asked, "I told him that the results to his credit card check were up and he about took my head off."

"Took your head off?" Ziva scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"Yelled at me for no reason." Abby redefined.

"Oh, well it could be because we signed Chelsea up for Kindergarten yesterday." Ziva explained, "And because of Tali turning one."

"Are we gonna have another Spastic Papa-bear moment again?" Abby asked, cringing playfully.

Ziva laughed.

"I had to threaten him with a paperclip last time. I may have to use my knife this time." she joked.

The women cracked up at the thought of Ziva telling McGee to calm down, waving a knife.

"He's a good dad." Abby commented once they settled down.

"Yes. He is." Ziva said as their food was served.

"Anyone new in your life?" Ziva asked slyly, just ask Abby took a bite.

"How- how did you know?" she said, coughing.

"I am a trained investigator Abby. You have been smiling more, texting constantly. Jimmy accidentally insulted you again, and you did not punch him. Things like that." Ziva said with a smile, "So?"

"His name is Jared and he is a huge fan of the bands I like, and he's really sweet. He even sent me a bouquet of black roses."

Ziva knew how much Abby loved black roses.

"Here's the coolest part." Abby said, leaning in conspiratorially, "He met Gibbs and he didn't run away or break up with me!"

"Gibbs wanted to meet him?" Ziva said, munching on a crouton.

Abby rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

"Ever since my stalker ex-boyfriend wouldn't leave me alone, Gibbs has found some way to meet all my boyfriends. It gets a little annoying, but I know he does it 'cause he loves me. It's sweet." Abby said with a shrug.

The rest of the lunch was pleasantly gossiping about Jared, McGee, who Jimmy's mystery girl was, Damon, who had yet to decide whether or not to stay on team Gibbs, and the girls.

"When's the last time you and Timmy went out together, just the two of you?" Abby asked as the stood to leave.

Ziva paused and couldn't recall.

"I cannot even remember it has been so long." Ziva said.

Abby grinned and rubbed her hands together gleefully.

"What?" Ziva said cautiously.

"How about I watch the girls one evening? Like this weekend? I know Nanny June has the weekend off." Abby suggested as they walked out of the café.

Ziva loved her daughters with all her heart, but it would be amazing to have a break.

"I will talk to Tim, but I doubt he will have any problems with a break."

LINE BREAK

Tim had absolutely no problem with the idea. He practically shoved Ziva out the door when Abby arrived. He didn't even question the huge bag she was carrying.

"Aunt Abby!" Chelsea cried, throwing her arms around the Goth.

"Chelsea!" Abby yelled back, squeezing the six year old.

Chelsea stepped back. She always loved to see what her Aunt Abby was wearing. Abby was wearing black jeans with a huge belt buckle, black shirt with some picture on it, a black collar with what looked like diamonds and a big bracelet on her wrists and black boots. Chelsea loved Aunt Abby's hair the most. It was braided pigtails. Her mommy tried that for her, but it didn't look right.

"Well, Chelsea, your daddy was in such a hurry that he forgot to tell me where Tali is." Abby said, setting the bag down on the couch.

Chelsea giggled and led Abby over to the playpen in the living room where Tali was happily playing.

"Good. Have you two eaten?" Abby asked.

Chelsea nodded.

"Mommy didn't want you to have to cook."

Aunt Abby grinned.

"What's in the bag Aunt Abby?" Chelsea asked.

"Just the most fun thing ever!" Abby said, "Do you have some play clothes that you can get dirty in?"

Chelsea was curious now and nodded.

"Ok, go change into them and come back down." Abby said happily, "I have surprise for you!"

Chelsea had never changed so fast. She hurried downstairs to see a big white sheet lying on the living room floor and plastic on the furniture and Aunt Abby was wearing a dirty shirt like the ones she wore in her "labby".

"What are we doing?" Chelsea asked.

"We are doing…" Abby threw her hands up, "Ultimate Finger Painting!"

Soon they were both laughing as they painted all over the sheet.

Aunt Abby was so fun.

LINE BREAK

Ziva had been silent all through the appetizers. McGee had been waiting for her to speak, enjoying the cheese sticks, wondering if he'd messed up somehow. He went through his mental checklist. Complimented her red dress, check. The way her hair looked, check. And so on. Finally, he just asked.

"Zee, what's the matter?" he asked, mouth full.

Ziva made a face at his manners, but sighed.

"Eli wants to meet Chelsea and Tali."

McGee started coughing and took drink of his wine.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said hoarsely, a little something on his face.

Ziva sighed once more and handed her usually well-mannered husband a napkin.

"He called me yesterday." she said.

They were interrupted by the waiter and quickly ordered.

"_He_ called you and not one of his assistants?" McGee asked, surprised.

"Yes he said he had heard we had daughters and wants to meet them." she said softly.

"That man will go nowhere near my daughters." McGee said fiercely, "And what does he mean by "he heard we had daughters?" Is he spying on us?"

Ziva shook her head.

"My father has men all over this country, you know that." she said calmly.

The waiter interrupted to see if they wanted more wine. They both declined, the mood was gone.

"You told him no, right?" McGee said, "You told him that you wouldn't corrupt your daughters that way, correct?"

"Tim-"she said quietly.

"You told him yes." McGee hissed, awestruck.

"No! I did not say anything yet!" she said pleadingly.

"I don't-" McGee gave an incredulous laugh, "I don't believe you Ziva! After all he's done to you! He made you kill your own-"

Ziva jumped up and leaned across the table to cover his mouth.

"Quiet. People are staring." she said tiredly.

McGee shoved her hand away and started to stand. Ziva grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Will you let me explain?" she said, "Will you sit and let me explain?"

McGee remained in his leaving position for a moment, then sat down. He gestured toward her.

"Fine. Explain." he said mockingly.

Ziva hadn't planned much beyond that. She took in a breath as their food arrived.

"Eli was not a good father, that I know."

McGee crossed his arms and snorted.

"And I cannot deny he has done unforgivable things."

"Ya think."

"Hush, Timothy, you said I could explain."

McGee nodded.

"I told my father that I would think on it." Ziva said.

"And what did you decide?"

"I have decided that I would rather he not meet the girls."

McGee began to look relieved and a little guilty for jumping to conclusions.

"I would like to send him a photo. Chelsea and Tali will be the only grandchildren he will have. I think a photo would be fine. I will tell him not to contact me again." Ziva concluded, feeling quite drained, "Tim, I would not decide such a thing without you."

McGee took his wife's hand and kissed it.

"I'm sorry Ziva. I become terrible when it comes to my daughters, don't I?" he said with a half-smile.

Ziva smiled and squeezed his hand.

"You do. But I love you." she said softly.

"I love-oh no!"

"What?" Ziva said, irritably wondering why expressing his affection for her made him turn deathly white.

"Did you see the size of that bag that Abby brought into our home!" he cried.

It was Ziva's turn to pale. The last time Abby brought something over; it was a puppy that decided it would chew _everything_.

"Eat fast." she said, taking a forkful of catfish.

LINE BREAK

Abby chuckled from the arm chair as her friends burst through the door rather comically. She had cleaned up a half hour ago once the girls had gone to sleep.

"Where's the mess?" McGee asked, loosening his tie and examining his house.

"I was wondering when you would think of the bag." Abby said, standing.

Ziva laughed and gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you Abby. The girls behaved?"

"Their perfect angels." Abby said, hugging McGee goodbye.

McGee snorted.

"Sure, for their Aunt Abby."

"Bye." the Goth said, smiling sweetly.

Ziva covered a yawn as she set her purse on the island counter. McGee laughed and pulled her back into his arms. He kissed the shell of her ear softly and whispered.

"Let's get some rest."

LINE BREAK

McGee thought he was doing pretty well, considering his baby girl was getting ready for her first day of kindergarten. Chelsea had chosen a purple shirt with pink hearts and pink shorts. She had on little tennis shoes that lit up with every step, he never understood the concept, but Chelsea was fascinated by them. Ziva kept having to remind her to look up at where she was going, not down at her shoes after several close calls. Her blond hair was in pigtails that were braided. Apparently Ziva finally got it right.

"Isn't my backpack the coolest Daddy?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, your princess backpack is the coolest." he answered anyway.

She only got one first day of kindergarten. Ziva came into the kitchen with Tali on her hip.

"Ba-ha." the little brunette babbled.

Tali had been trying to talk, but still hadn't said the words both parents wanted to hear.

"Are we ready to go?" Ziva asked, "Where are the keys?"

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late." Chelsea bemoaned.

"You're not going to be late." McGee assured her, finding the keys underneath a paper on the counter.

"Let's go!"

Chelsea tapped her toe impatiently whilst Ziva strapped Tali in.

"You are making me late T." Chelsea told the baby as if she understood.

McGee sighed from the driver's seat and pointed to the car clock.

"Chels, we are going to be early. It's fine." he said as Ziva got in beside him.

After McGee acted like the car wouldn't start, reducing Chelsea to tears and getting smacked by Ziva and apologizing profusely, they were on their way.

McGee tried not to be disappointed when Chelsea immediately spotted Amy and ran off to join her. But he felt better when Chelsea came back and hugged him and Ziva.

"Have a good day." he said as Ziva snapped a few photos.

"Bye!" she yelled as she lined up with her class.

McGee and Ziva waved and watched the school doors even after Chelsea had entered the building.

"Come on Tim; let's get Tali back to the house. Nanny June will be waiting." Ziva said, pulling him away.

"I did better this time." he said.

Ziva kissed his cheek.

"Much better."

LINE BREAK

"Do you think we'll have fun?" Amy asked Chelsea.

"Look at all the toys. Of course we'll have fun silly." Chelsea answered.

All the kids were sitting at different round tables. Chelsea was happy she got to sit with Amy. There were two other kids at their table. There was a boy that had blond hair and couldn't sit still and a girl with black hair who was picking her nose. Chelsea crinkled her nose. Ew.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Lawrence, but you can call me Miss L." said the woman at the front of the room.

Chelsea was glad. Miss L's real name was long.

"Let's get started." Miss L said.

Chelsea clapped her hands excitedly.

LINE BREAK

Tony pulled into the elementary school parking lot a few days later and whistled lowly. And he thought the parking garage at the navy yard was bad. He had offered to pick Chelsea up because McGee and Ziva had to take Tali to a checkup and everyone else was busy. Not that he minded. He really did love Chelsea. He got out of the car and checked the booster seat in the back to make sure it was secure. They (the team) all had one just in case.

He went to stand with the crowd of parents. Suddenly a flood of children started flowing out of the building, freaking him out, just a little bit. He jumped when someone next to him spoke.

"Which one's yours?" a pretty blond asked.

"Uh, um-that one" he waved at Chelsea.

"Are you a single father?" the woman asked, twisting her hair and biting her lip.

Usually, Tony would be all for playing that game. But one thing he found out about himself after meeting Chelsea, it was that the little girl always came first.

"Actually, I'm her uncle." he said with a smile that was not meant for the lady next to him.

"Uncle Tony!" Chelsea cried, running up to him, her backpack bouncing around.

She really was crying. He picked her up quickly, without another word to the flirty woman, and took her to the car.

"Hey Chel-belle." he said, kneeling down in front of her, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

Chelsea sniffled and shook her head no.

"What is it?" Tony asked, concerned and not knowing quite what to do.

So he pulled her into a hug, waiting until she had settled down.

"Ricky Huff said I had no family, 'cause I'm 'dopted."

"Is he in your class?" Tony asked.

Chelsea nodded. Tony felt a rush of anger at the child who made his niece cry. He gently lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"You have a family Chelsea." he said firmly, "You wanna know the special ingredient for a family?"

Chelsea nodded. Tony had no idea where this was coming from.

"Love. And we all love you. Your mommy and daddy, me, Uncle Damon…"

"And Aunt Abby, Grandpa, Ducky, Aunt Jenny and Uncle Jimmy too?" she continued, a smile returning to her face, much to Tony's relief.

"Yes. All of us." Tony said, "How about we get some ice cream?"

"Yes!" Chelsea cheered.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Chelsea let out a gasp.

"What?" he panicked.

"We forgot Nanny June." she said, matter-of-factly.

Tony just started laughing. Chelsea rocked.


	6. Lucy and Trouble

Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I have just gotten settled in my dorm and started work. This one is a two parter and my longest chapter yet. Please review, they make me happy! Nothing belongs to me except Chelsea and any other character not on the show and the plot. Enjoy.

LINE BREAK

"Just sneak her in your room!" Amy whispered, "Come on Chelsea."

Chelsea looked from the puppy they had found in her backyard to her best friend.

"Nanny June will catch me!" Chelsea hissed.

Amy grinned the grin she only used if they were going to get into big trouble.

"I'll keep her busy. You take her upstairs."

Chelsea was still not quite convinced.

"What about food?"

"Dogs eat anything." Amy said in her 'expert' voice, "its cold outside at night. We can't leave her here."

"Ok." Chelsea finally agreed.

Amy squealed and hugged her.

So while Amy faked an injury, Chelsea ran up the stairs with the puppy to her room. It was small, easy for a seven-year-old to carry. It had short black fur and white fur on her tummy. The puppy was sniffing around when Amy quickly entered.

"Is she ok?" Amy asked.

Chelsea nodded as she pulled the puppy away from her shoes.

"What am I going to do if mom or dad come in?" Chelsea asked.

"Put her in your closet." Amy answered casually as she flopped onto Chelsea's bed, "You know we have to name her, right?

"We do?"

Amy let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well, duh, Chelly."

Chelsea crossed her arms and pouted.

"You don't have to be mean."

"Girls!"

Amy and Chelsea both jumped when Nanny June's voice floated up stairs. Chelsea nervously stuck her head out the door.

"Yes Nanny June?" she called out.

"Lunch is ready!"

"We'll be right there!" Chelsea yelled back, swirling around, "What do we do?"

Amy rolled her eyes, opened the door and yanked Chelsea out of the room.

"Let's eat." she said simply.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea was a nervous wreck. Like her dad was when her mom when on out-of-the-country missions with Uncle Tony or Uncle Damon or Grandpa.

But now, they were both home. She pressed an ear to her door. They were saying goodbye to Nanny June. She could her dad coo at Tali, who had become quite the chatterbox.

"Chels! Can you come downstairs?" her dad called.

Oh no. He knew Chelsea took her time getting downstairs. But when she reached the living room, her dad was smiling.

"Yes daddy?"

Her dad hurriedly handed Tali to her mother.

"We are going on a vacation!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug that rivaled her Aunt Abby's.

"Really?" Chelsea said, pulling back, "Where?"

"Sea World!" McGee said enthusiastically.

Chelsea squealed. Her favorite animals were dolphins. She began to panic when the thought of animals made her think of the puppy that she had named Lucy. She didn't look her mom in the eyes. Her mom seemed to know everything. So she turned to her dad instead.

"When are we going?" she asked.

"In two weeks." he answered.

"Yay!" she cried, hugging first her father, then her mom and sister.

She headed back up to her room quickly.

"Whew!" she whispered once her door was closed behind her.

LINE BREAK

"Something is up." Ziva said from her perch on McGee's lap as they sat on the couch.

"What do you mean?" he asked, kissing her neck.

"Chelsea did not want me to come in to kiss her goodnight and or turn on the hall light and she wanted her door closed."

"So?" McGee murmured before nibbling on her earlobe.

"So!" Ziva jumped off his lap, making McGee groan from the loss of contact.

"Zee, she is 7 years old. Maybe she thinks she is too grown up to be kissed goodnight or have the hall light on." he said logically.

"Perhaps, but why close the door?" Ziva said, hands on her hips.

McGee sighed. The mood was gone. All because of his wife's new form of paranoia: mother's instinct.

"I'll go check on her. Will that make you feel better?"

Ziva nodded but crossed her arms to let him know that she didn't appreciate his attitude.

He first looked in on Tali. She was sound asleep. She snored like her mother, only a few decibels lower.

He knocked on Chelsea's door gently.

"Go away! I'm trying to sleep." she called out, but she sounded scared.

McGee frowned. Maybe Ziva's concerns were not unwarranted.

"I've got to ask you a few things. Can I come in?"

"Uh-just a second."

McGee heard rustling and her closet door close.

"Um-c-come in"

McGee put on a fake smile. Something was defiantly up. He opened her door to find her lying in her bed, slightly panting.

"Yes daddy." she said sweetly, too sweetly.

"Well your mom seems to think there's something wrong with you." McGee said, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Nothing's wrong."

The lady doth protest too much. He was about to respond when he heard a whimper. He jumped to his feet.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Me!" Chelsea said quickly, "I-I bumped my head."

"I was right here Chelsea, you didn't bump your head."

"Yes I did." she said stubbornly.

Suddenly there was another whimper that McGee pinpointed coming from the closet. Before Chelsea could say anything, McGee opened the closet door. Lucy ran out and jumped onto Chelsea's lap. She couldn't look at her dad.

"Come downstairs." he said quietly, "Bring the puppy."

When they entered the living room, Ziva shot him a look.

McGee put the puppy into the kitchen where they had a baby gate.

"Sit down." McGee said pointing to the chair, "It seems, Ziva dear, that our daughter has been playing host to a puppy.

Ziva gave her a glare.

"But not only did she hide a puppy, she lied about it-more than once."

Chelsea fidgeted in the chair, head down.

"Look at your father." Ziva snapped, making Chelsea jump, but obey.

"How did this happen?" McGee asked.

"Amy."

"You do not have to do everything Amy says or does. You can only blame her so many times." Ziva said sternly.

"She said I had to keep Lucy out of the cold." Chelsea tried to explain.

"Lucy? You named her?" McGee said incredulously.

"She didn't have any tags, so we had to name her." Chelsea said with a shrug.

Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No TV, no Amy, no dessert, and no park, nothing fun for two weeks." she rattled off.

"Two!" Chelsea gasped.

"I would have given you more." McGee shrugged and leaned back into the couch.

Chelsea smartly kept her mouth shut.

"Go to bed."

"What about the puppy?" Chelsea asked from the bottom step.

"We will discuss it in the morning." Ziva said, waving her hand.

As soon as Chelsea disappeared, Ziva joined McGee on the couch once more, only this time it wasn't as pleasant.

"I am beginning to question her friendship with Amy." McGee said.

"Well, her mother just had twins, so her father is working extra. I do not believe there is much monitoring going on." Ziva said, "No that it excuses her behavior."

"Ziva," he adjusted himself to face her, "she's told little fibs before, but this was blatant lying."

Husband and wife looked at each other and sighed, hurt and feeling a little bit like a failure.

"So what about Lucy?" McGee asked, a pleading expression flashing across his face.

"I know you have missed Jethro since he passed," Ziva said gently, "But don't you think keeping her would be rewarding Chelsea?"

"Not if she has to take care of her." McGee grinned, "Have you ever taken care of a puppy Ziva?"

LINE BREAK

"Poor kid," Damon said in the elevator with McGee and Ziva the next morning.

They both glared at him. He just shrugged and grinned.

"What? I'm the godfather; I'm supposed to take her side."

The elevator opened and they walked into the newly adjusted bullpen. Things had been pushed around so that Damon had a desk on the other side of Gibbs, turned a bit. Damon had decided to join NCIS a few months earlier. He was now a probationary NCIS special agent. It made things easier to partner up seeing as McGee and Ziva could not be partners in the field. That was only way Jenny could keep them on the same team. Not that all of their missions weren't dangerous, but McGee and Ziva's connection could compromise things.

Damon had been great so far. He had temper, they all knew, and he was learning to control it. He was the recipient of many head slaps. So, many, you would think he and Tony were twins.

"She has never lied like that before Damon." McGee lamented.

Damon gave him a brotherly cuff on the shoulder.

"I know man, I'm sorry."

"Time to go!" Gibbs snapped, "Dead Marine in Anacostia Park."

Everyone retreated back into agent mode and followed their esteemed leader.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea sat in her 1st grade classroom quietly as her teacher talked and pointed to the board. She wasn't really listening. Her stomach hurt and she kept picturing her parent's face and Lucy's. Her dad had told her that morning that he had found a home for Lucy. Suddenly the classroom door burst open. It was the principal.

"I need to see Chelsea McGee." the stout woman said, "Bring your things."

Now Chelsea felt worse. She followed Mrs. Green out, ignoring Amy's wave. She was still mad with her. She was led to the office. She was shocked to see Aunt Abby and Aunt Sarah. Aunt Abby was crying.

"Why are you here?" she asked, "Why are you crying Aunt Abby?"

Aunt Abby just pulled her into a hug and looked at Aunt Sarah.

"Chelsea, your father has been hurt.

Chelsea felt really sick now. It was all her fault. She just knew it.

"We're going to take you to the hospital. Your moms' there." Aunt Sarah continued.

Aunt Abby was crying so hard that she was barely breathing. Chelsea followed them out of the school. She shouldn't have lied to her daddy.

LINE BREAK

Ziva had always prided herself for her calm, controlled, rational demeanor. Well, pride was gone. She alternated pacing and collapsing into the nearest set of arms, usually Gibbs. No one had told her anything except that her husband had been taken into surgery. That was the extent of the information that she knew. Everyone was there with the exception of Sarah and Abby.

"Why will they not tell me anything?" she yelled.

She angrily kicked one of the chairs and got ready to do it again when Damon hugged her, restraining her in the process. She struggled a bit, and then burst into tears, crying into his chest.

"Family of Timothy McGee?" said a doctor in scrubs, holding a folder.

"That is me." Ziva sniffled and pulled away from Damon, "I am his wife."

The doctor looked around at the crowd that surrounded her.

"They are too." she said with finality and no hesitation.

The doctor shrugged and opened the file.

"Your husband will live Mrs. McGee." he said.

Ziva slumped, caught by Gibbs, who helped steady her.

"We were able to remove the bullet from his chest without any damage to his internal organs. He will recover just fine. We are going to keep him here for a week so we can monitor the recovery." the doctor finished.

"When can I see him?" she asked.

"Mr. McGee should be waking up within the hour." the doctor snapped his file shut, "Two at a time. Room 311."

Ziva turned to Gibbs.

"Come with me?" she asked in an almost child-like way.

Gibbs nodded, grasped her elbow and led her to room 311. She hesitated as she reached the door.

"Go." Gibbs said, pushing her into the room gently.

Tim was still asleep, attached to many wires and an IV. Ziva kissed his forehead and whispered a prayer in Hebrew.

"He'll be fine Ziver." Gibbs said, squeezing her hand.

Ziva squeezed back. What would she do without Gibbs? There was a knock on the door. Tony stuck his head it.

"Abby and Sarah are here with Chelsea." he said, "And Nanny June called and said not to worry about Tali."

Ziva didn't want to leave Tim's side, but she knew she needed to be the one to talk to her daughter.

"Tony, will you stay?"

"Sure thing." he said, stepping into the room.

Ziva walked down the hall, rehearsing in her head how to explain things to a 7 year old.

"Mommy!" Chelsea cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Ziva held the shaking girl in her arms.

"Why are you sorry Tetelah?" Ziva murmured kissing the top of Chelsea's head.

"It's my fault!" Chelsea said in a rush.

"What?" Ziva led her over to a chair, "What is your fault?"

"Daddy's hurt because I lied." Chelsea sobbed.

"No. No." Ziva said, brushing Chelsea's hair out of her face, "Your daddy was hurt by a bad guy. It was not your fault."

"Really?" Chelsea said, wiping her nose on her arm.

Ziva pulled Chelsea into a hug.

"I promise."

"Ziva!"

Ziva saw Tony running towards her.

"He's waking up!"

Ziva felt as though a weight had been lifted. She was so relieved. She turned to Chelsea with a genuine smile.

"Let us go see your daddy." she said, holding out her hand, "How about that?"

Chelsea sniffled and took her mother's hand.

"Okay."

LINE BREAK

Chelsea held her mom's hand tightly as they entered the hospital room. She gasped when she saw her dad. He looked scary with all the stuff connected to him. But he smiled at her.

"Hey Chels." he said groggily.

Ziva rushed up and gently kissed him causing Chelsea to make a face. McGee laughed and held out a hand.

"Come over here."

Chelsea wasn't sure. Her grandpa pushed her forward and she took her daddy's hand

"Where are you hurt?" she asked.

Her dad pointed to his chest on the other side.

"But I'm going to be ok." he assured her.

Chelsea looked at all the wrapping on her dad and started to feel bad again.

"I'm sorry daddy." she said.

McGee gave Ziva a confused look.

"Why don't we get something to eat Chelsea?" Gibbs asked.

Chelsea nodded and took her grandpa's hand.

"By Chels." McGee said.

Chelsea didn't look at her dad, but waved.

"What's wrong with Chelsea?" he asked.

"She thinks it is her fault that you are hurt." she explained.

"I'll talk to her."

Ziva pulled up a chair and held his hand.

"I was so scared Tim." she said, "I never realized just how much I love you until now."

McGee ran his thumb across the top of her hand.

"It's all a part of our job Zee."

"Maybe we should get different jobs." she said, beginning to pace.

McGee looked at her in shock.

"Ziva, we love our jobs. We are good at it."

"But we have two daughters! What if we had lost you today? I would have been a single mother!"

"You didn't lose me." McGee said quietly.

Ziva turned and pinned him with a glare.

"But what if we had?"

McGee opened his mouth, but Ziva cut him off.

"I am quitting. I hope you do the same."

She stormed out of the room. McGee blinked.

"What just happened?"

LINE BREAK

Ziva continued storming down the hall in the opposite direction of her team and sister-in-law. Suddenly she crashed into someone.

"Hey! Watch-oh, Gibbs."

Gibbs glared at her, steading the coffee in his hand.

"Where is Chelsea?"

"With Abby." he answered, "And you are angry."

Ziva huffed. Gibbs rolled his eyes and steered her towards the cafeteria and sat her down at a table.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked, to the point as always.

Ziva took a deep, cleansing breath.

"I think Tim and I should quit NCIS."

Gibbs gave no reaction, just sipped his black coffee.

"Tim does not agree. What if he had died today Gibbs! It would have been just me and the girls. What if something happens to the both of us? What would happen to the girls? We need safer jobs."

Gibbs continued to sip.

"Gibbs…"

He slouched in his chair and crossed his arms.

"What do you want me to say?"

Ziva stared at him. She knew that Gibbs was not big on emotion, but she had expected some reaction.

"What do I do?" she asked, shoulder slumping in exhaustion, "Tell me what to do."

"I can't make decisions for you Ziva." he said.

"I wish you could." Ziva said dejectedly.

Gibbs finally gave a reaction. He took both her hands in his.

"Do you believe that you make a difference as an agent? Do you believe your daughters are better for it? Are they lacking in love or health? If you can answer yes to all of those, you'll have your answer."

Ziva stared at her boss, mentor, friend and father figure. That was the most she had heard him talk-ever. He stared back.

"Thank you." she whispered, "I have to talk to Tim."

Gibbs stood, pulled her to her feet and kissed her cheek.

"Go." he repeated his earlier words.

Ziva practically ran to room 311.

TBC


	7. Loving Revelations

Author's note: So, I missed the season finale because I don't have cable up in the mountains, but I just read the description and now I feel sick. Season 10 better come _real_ fast. And with good news. OMG. If I lose McGee, I'm done watching. Ok, rant over. Sorry for the wait, having some medical issues along with writers block. Please read and review. Enjoy.

LINE BREAK

"Ziva!" McGee breathed when she showed up at his door, "Listen…"

Ziva shut him up with a fierce kiss and a tight hug, mindful of his injury.

"I am so sorry." she said, her hands framing his face, "I was wrong."

McGee smiled at his wife, the smile that had entranced her four years ago.

"We'll do anything you want Zee." he said.

"I do not wish to quit NCIS." she said, "What we do, we do for our daughters, for others as well. We cannot let them down."

McGee let out a choked up laugh and pulled her into another kiss.

"See, he's fine."

Ziva pulled away to see a grinning Abby in the doorway and laughed.

The team rotated visiting. Chelsea had yet to come in. Damon pushed her into the room.

"Chelsea." McGee said softly, "Come here. Please."

The team let the family have their privacy.

Chelsea moved forward slightly.

"Chelsea, I promise this is not your fault." he said, "Come sit with me."

Ziva helped her onto the foot of his bed.

"This didn't happen because I lied?" she asked, tracing invisible shapes on her dad's sheets.

"No. This happened because there was a bad guy where I was working." he explained, "It was wrong of you to lie, but it was not why I got hurt. This is not your fault.

Chelsea started to cry, relieved. Ziva rubbed circles on her back comfortingly. Chelsea yawned.

"I think one of your aunts or uncles should take you home." McGee said with a smile.

Chelsea was too tired to object. Ziva escorted her out to the waiting area where only Damon remained.

"They said they would visit again tomorrow." he said.

"Will you take Chelsea home?"

Damon nodded and took the sleepy girl in his arms easily.

"Thank you. Good night Tetelah."

Chelsea waved sleepily.

"I'll call you and tell you how Tali is."

Ziva smiled at the man who had become a brother to her, just like Tony and Jimmy were.

"I would like that."

How could she have ever believed that she and the girls would be alone?

"Good night."

"Night Ziva."

McGee had dozed off in her absence, but she just smiled. Even through all of the bad, she was happy. Her husband was well, her family loved her, and her daughters were healthy. Things were good.

LINE BREAK

Damon crashed onto McGee and Ziva's couch. He had sent an exhausted Nanny June home, tucked Chelsea and Tali into bed, called Ziva and burnt some toast.

His phone buzzed. After checking who it was, he answered.

"Hey Sar." he said, lying back on the couch, using his arm as pillow.

"Are you home?" she asked.

"Nah. I'm staying with the girls. Ziva is with your brother."

"I'll be right there." Sarah said before hanging up.

It probably wasn't a good idea, but try stopping Sarah McGee from doing what she wants.

25 minutes later Sara had her arms wrapped around him as they sat on the couch.

"My dad only ever saw active duty once." Sarah said, "And even then he was only a radio control operator. We always felt as though he was relatively safe. Then Tim goes and grows up to be an NCIS agent on the team that gets shot at and blown up the most. Since mom died, and dad's just an ass, Tim is all I have."

"That's not true." Damon said, squeezing her, "You have me."

"Family wise." Sarah said with a sigh, "Damon, you know what I mean by this. I never want to raise my nieces."

"Yeah," he kissed her head, "I know what you mean."

LINE BREAK

Tony and Abby were crashing at Gibbs'. Abby was open about the fact that she was there for comfort. Tony was there for comfort too, only he would deny it if you asked.

The two were at opposite ends of the couch, blankets wrapped around them.

"I hate when you guys do this to me." Abby said.

"I know." Tony said quietly.

"I'm so afraid that one day you'll all leave and some of you may not come back."

Tony didn't respond because that could be a true thing. That was one of the things he couldn't guarantee.

Abby took a breath.

"You're my family. You and everyone else are all I have besides Luca, and lord knows what country he's backpacking through now."

She moved next to Tony and snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm around the woman he considered is little sister.

"We do our best to come back to you, Ducky, Jimmy, Sarah and the girls. What better incentive is there?"

"Always the smooth talker." Abby said sleepily.

Tony laughed and hugged her close.

"Night Abs."

"Night Tony."

Gibbs woke a few hours later. On his way to the kitchen, he noticed the two. He allowed a small smile as he threw another blanket over them.

"Night kids." he whispered.

LINE BREAK

Jimmy Palmer couldn't sleep. The reason why was kind of ridiculous. The people on Team Gibb were constantly getting injured. McGee getting shot had a different effect on him this time. Lately, the team had felt more like a family. One that included him. He had always been the awkward kid, the kid who said the wrong thing at the wrong time. He was still all those things, but the team had accepted him. They called him with good news, called him with bad news, or just called to say hi. He never really had that before.

He belonged.

LINE BREAK

McGee's first visitors were Damon, Sarah and the girls. McGee made a face at seeing his sister arrive with them. McGee asked to speak to Damon alone.

"How serious are you about Sarah?" McGee asked immediately after the door closed behind the others.

"Very." Damon responded without hesitation, "It's far too early for engagement or marriage. But I do love her. I realize she hasn't finished school yet, and nothing serious would happen before then, her rule."

McGee didn't say anything for a moment.

"Does she love you?" he asked.

"She tells me she does."

McGee nodded.

"Send my sister in."

Damon nodded and retrieved Sarah.

"Yes, your highness." Sarah said sarcastically when she entered.

"You love him?"

Sarah's features softened.

"I do. I really do."

McGee looked away.

"Tim, I've had boyfriends before."

"Not like this."

"Damon is great! He is your friend, co-worker, godfather to _your_ daughter, and good to me. What else does he have to do to prove his worth? A joust? What is so wrong with him?"

"You're my baby sister."

"Your baby sister is standing here, 28 years old." Sarah said, "I am almost done with school. I have and will make my own decisions. So if you can't accept Damon and me, that's your problem."

She stormed over to the door.

"Sarah!"

"What!" she snapped.

"I approve." he held up his hand when she opened her mouth, "I know you don't need it. But, I'm sorry for being so bullheaded about it."

A huge smile spread across Sarah's face. She squealed and hugged him carefully. She kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." she said with a laugh.

"Now get my daughters." he ordered playfully.

She punched the arm on his good side in answer, but his wife and daughters did enter next.

McGee was delighted to see that Chelsea didn't seem to be afraid of him anymore and he hadn't seen Tali in nearly forty-eight hours.

"Dada." the little brunette said as Ziva set her on her father's good side.

"Mom said I could give you this." Chelsea said, handing him a colored picture out of a coloring book, "Do you like it?"

"I love it." he said, squeezing her hand.

Chelsea gave her mother a pleading look.

"What's all that about?" McGee asked, pointing to and from his wife and daughter.

Ziva gave Chelsea scolding look.

"I told her to wait until you were out of the hospital."

"But I can't wait!"

McGee chuckled.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Can I take guitar lessons?" Chelsea asked earnestly.

"Where did this come from?" he asked.

"Well Amy-"

"Ahh, Amy." McGee said knowingly.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Amy is taking piano lessons. But I want to play the guitar."

"Why?"

"Don't tell Amy, but the guitar is cooler than the piano."

Chelsea batted her eyes at him. He knew if he caved now, Ziva would be pissed so he settled for the neutral:

"I'll talk to your mom about it."

Chelsea clapped her hands.

"We did not say yes Chelsea McGee." Ziva said.

Chelsea giggled. She knew how to work her dad.

"Dada." Tali said again, twisting slightly to look up at McGee.

McGee smiled at his littlest. She had her mother's eyes and her mother's features. Her hair was like her mother's only a little curlier. He was going to have to beat the boys off of her when the time came. She was considerably quieter than Chelsea, but loved her father who loved her dearly right back.

"And how are you little miss Tali." he said.

Tali just attempted to climb her father.

"No, no, Ahuvi." Ziva said, picking the two year old up. Tali started to cry. Ziva took her out of the room whispering scolding words.

"Will she _ever_ learn?" Chelsea said dramatically.

McGee laughed.

"She's _two_ Chels."

LINE BREAK

Ziva had taken the girls out to lunch, so McGee took the chance to take a nap. He closed his eyes, but there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was a nurse, he didn't open his eyes.

"Come in." he called.

Whoever it was came in, but didn't say anything. McGee opened his eyes.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy stood at the end of his bed, shifting from foot to foot.

"What is it Jimmy?" McGee asked.

"I-uh-well-you see- um…"

"Jimmy!" McGee called to stop the rambling.

Jimmy jumped and cleared his throat.

"Why are you here?" McGee asked, gesturing to the chair beside his bed, "Sit."

Jimmy quickly sat down, wringing his hands.

"I wanted to thank you." he said after a moment.

"For what?" McGee asked, baffled by the crypticness of the autopsy assistant.

"For being my friend." Jimmy said, wincing at how childish he sounded.

McGee smiled.

"An-and for including me in your life and surviving." Jimmy was so tense it wasn't funny.

"You've always been a part of the family Jimmy. We didn't always treat you that way, and for that I'm sorry. But I consider you a brother, you know that."

Jimmy looked at him in shock.

"You don't know that, do you?" McGee asked guiltily.

Jimmy shook his head, unable to speak.

"You've been with this team as long as I have and you always worked hard on everything. I'm sorry we were tough on you. But you ARE one of us. Part of the family. Don't ever doubt it."

Jimmy continued to stare.

"Really?" he whispered, "I-I wasn't sure."

"Really." Ziva said from the door.

"Uncle Jimmy!" Chelsea ran to hug him.

"Jim." Tali babbled.

"See?" McGee said with a grin, "We love you. Everyone does."

"Even Gibbs?"

McGee and Ziva laughed.

"In his own way." Ziva said.

Jimmy smiled and beamed.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked.

McGee and Ziva nodded. Ziva discreetly moved to cover Chelsea's ears if need be.

"I met somebody. Her name is Breena. I'd like you to meet her. Do you think everyone would do that?"

"We would love to meet her." Ziva said, "How about we have dinner once Tim is released."

"Okay!" Jimmy responded, "Oh! I was supposed to be back at work a half-hour ago!"

McGee and Ziva struggled not to laugh as Jimmy stumbled out of the room.

"Oh Jimmy." McGee sighed with a smile.

LINE BREAK

"You've sure been quiet Jethro." Jenny said as they sat in his living room eating take-out.

Gibbs took a bite and raised an eyebrow. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"More than usual." she amended, "Come on, what's up?"

For a moment it looked as though Gibbs wouldn't answer.

"My team." he said simply.

"What about them?"

"We're too close." he said.

"And that's a bad thing?"

Gibbs shrugged without looking at her.

"Could be." he said.

"Do you mean they're getting too close to you or to each other?" Jenny asked.

"Both."

Jenny read between the lines. He was afraid he was getting too close. And when Jethro got close to people, they usually left him or was taken from him.

"Don't you think it's time to have a family Jethro? I don't think Shannon or Kelly would mind."

There was a flash of anguish in his eyes at the mention of his first loves.

"You can't have missed how Ziva, McGee, Abby, Damon, Jimmy and Tony consider you a father figure. Hell, Jethro, you LOVE it when Chelsea calls you grandpa. I do not see how this is a problem."

Gibbs didn't respond. Jen knew how to get to the bottom of things.

"Do you love them?"

"Yes." he answered immediately without thinking, then narrowed his eyes at the redhead in front of him.

Jenny smiled in satisfaction.

"There's your answer."

"You're a nag Jen." Gibbs grumbled.

Jenny laughed.

"You know you love me." she said without thinking.

"I do." he also said without thinking.

They both stared at each other in surprise.

They could have sworn that that part of their lives was over.

LINE BREAK

Authors Footnote: I don't mean to make light of a radio control operator's job. You have to remember I know pretty much nothing about the military. Thanks.


	8. Life Lessons Young

Author's note: Disclaimer- Anything you recognize is not mine. And for once I don't have a whole lot to say. Please read and review. Enjoy.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea held her breath as cleaned up after Lucy's messes in the yard. She had been thrilled that her parents had let her keep the puppy, but didn't realize how hard it was to train a puppy. It had taken her awhile, but Lucy was now potty trained, didn't beg, and didn't jump on people.

"Smelly 'Sea." Tali said from the sandbox.

"I know T." Chelsea said, throwing the "stuff" in the trash.

"Who left the door open?" Nanny June called out from the house.

Chelsea kicked the door closed in frustration, then opened the door again to shut it softly so as not to get in trouble.

"Hi!"

Chelsea jumped and turned to see a boy with white-blond hair and blue eyes peeking over the fence.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm Mackenzie Knight. But I like to be called Mac. Who are you?"

"My name is Chelsea McGee." she answered, eyeing the boy critically.

"I'm new. I just moved in." Mac announced.

Chelsea remembered seeing furniture being moved into his house, but she hadn't known who was moving in.

"Is that your dog?" Mac asked, pointing to Lucy who was napping in the sun.

"Her name is Lucy."

"How old are you?"

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at him. This boy sure asked a lot of questions. Her daddy said to watch out for that.

"Why do you wanna know?"

Mac sent her a hurt look.

"I was just wondering." he said, "Wanna play?"

"I'm eight. Play what?"

Mac grinned.

"Tag."

Chelsea smiled back. They could be friends.

LINE BREAK

Ziva called them the Terrible Trio. McGee just called them a mess. Standing before him in the front yard were three muddy eight year olds. Ever since the second grade started, Chelsea, Amy and Mac had become inseparable. McGee ran a hand down his face.

"Mac, go home and get cleaned up." he pointed to the right of them, "Girls, wait here while I get Ziva."

He walked up the porch steps and yelled into the house.

"Ziva! Clean up on aisle 12!"

"Clean up on what?" Ziva said, coming out of the house, but spotted the girls, "What on earth?"

McGee retreated into the house as Ziva scolded the girls.

"Where is Mac?" Ziva asked, maneuvering the two into the backyard.

"Daddy sent him home." Chelsea said, glaring.

"I am most certain that this was his idea." Ziva said.

After hosing them down, drying them off and re-clothing them, they got ready for lunch. Mac came back over.

Both Mac's parents worked from home, but paid very little attention to him. The McGee's house had become sort of a safe haven for him and his parent had no qualms about paying Nanny June to keep him out of their way.

"Mac, you set out the silverware, Amy the napkins, Chelsea, the plates." Ziva rattled off.

Amy and Mac were over so often, they had their own chores.

"Mac, how'd you do on your math test?" McGee asked.

Mac grinned, set down the silverware down noisily and ran to his backpack by the door. He brought back a piece of paper with a sticker that proclaimed "Great Job" in big letters.

"The sticker says it!" McGee exclaimed, smiling at the boy who desperately wanted affection.

"Where is Tali?" Ziva suddenly asked, mid-tomato slice.

They all looked around. Tali's newest thing was hide and seek. Amy, of course, taught it to her and now she played the game all the time even if no one was counting

"Shit." McGee said.

"Dad!" Chelsea cried out at her dad's cursing.

"Nobody eats until the three year old is found!" McGee grinned, "First person to find her gets the biggest piece of pie!"

They all split up. They knew that Tali wouldn't have gone up the stairs thanks to the baby gate.

"I found her!" Mac called, "She's in the laundry cloths."

Ziva groaned.

"Let me guess. The muddy laundry."

Mac led Tali out of the laundry room. Ziva would have to laugh or she would cry. Her littlest was covered in mud.

"Ah, my little Ahuvi." Ziva sighed, picking the girl up and holding her away from herself, "You guys go ahead and start lunch. This little one needs a bath."

McGee grinned and waved at Tali who giggled and waved back.

"Do not encourage her Timothy McGee!" Ziva admonished, causing the trio to laugh, "And you Tali Rivka McGee are headed for a bath."

Tali clapped her hands. She didn't have the same aversion to baths that Chelsea did at that age. McGee settled down for lunch with the kids.

"Mr. Gee?"

McGee refrained from rolling his eyes. Amy insisted on calling him that.

"Yes, Ames." he responded in turn.

"Could you be my daddy? Chelsea said I could ask."

McGee stared in shock at the red-head, turkey dangling from his mouth. Chelsea shoved a napkin his way. He quickly wiped his mouth and cleared his throat.

"What-what about your daddy?" he asked.

Amy looked down at her sandwich.

"He's gone and mommy says she doesn't know where he is. Will you, Mr. Gee, will you be my daddy?"

McGee was at a loss. His heart was breaking and he was falling into those pouty green eyes.

"I-well-how about this? When you're here, you can call me dad." he said.

He was glad that he had offered as a smile lit up Amy's face.

"Thanks dad."

Later that night, McGee relayed the conversation to Ziva.

"Has Tara said anything to you?" he asked, getting into bed.

"I only spoke to her the other day." Ziva said, brushing her hair in the doorway of their bathroom, "I do not know how she is working if Clive really left. Jeremy is nearly 5 and Stephanie and Steven just turned one. I will have to call her."

"Sounds good." McGee said as Ziva got into bed, "I love you."

Ziva kissed him and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you too."

LINE BREAK

Ziva decided to go over to the Flowers' house instead of call. She had a feeling that she wouldn't get the truth over the phone. She knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked louder. Suddenly a frazzled Tara opened the door. Tara paled.

"I-" she was interrupted by crying, and sighed, "-could use some help."

Ziva nodded and entered the externally pristine house. But inside, toys, dishes, and clothes were everywhere. Ziva didn't ask any questions, just helped get the house in order, put the kids down for a nap and food in Tara's stomach. Ziva and Tara finally got to sit down with a cup of tea.

"I take it you know." Tara said, avoiding eye contact.

Ziva covered one of Tara's hands with her own.

"Tell me what happened." Ziva said gently.

"I don't even know where to start." Tara sighed.

"The beginning is always best." Ziva advised.

"Clive was sent undercover by his department. That was fine. He was supposed to infiltrate and report on some prostitution ring. That was fine also. What _wasn't_ fine was the fact that he "fell in love" with one of the prostitutes. It _wasn't _fine that he got "Trixie" pregnant. And now he wants to "start over" with her."

The last of it was said through hysterical tears. Ziva moved to sit next to the shaking woman.

"How did you find out?" Tara sniffled.

"Amy asked Tim to be her daddy." Ziva said quietly, putting her arms around Tara, who let out a disgusted laugh.

"He left us. Saying how one rarely gets a chance to start over. That Trixie was his chance. The kids are confused. Amy only partly gets it. She gets it enough to ask for a new dad, a good one at that."

Ziva's heart broke for her friend.

"I have taken a leave of absence from work, but I only have so much saved. Clive says he can't help me. He lost his job because of Trixie, but I know for a fact he's gotten another. Ziva, what do I do? The five of us can't just live on what I make and have."

Ziva hugged Tara. She knew exactly what to do.

LINE BREAK

McGee zeroed in on Clive sitting at the bar immediately as he entered Skippy's Bar.

"Right there." he said, pointing for his companion's sakes.

After Ziva had told him that Clive was refusing to help Tara and the kids money wise, he was furious. He had called Gibbs, Tony, Damon, and Jimmy. If anyone could persuade Clive to pay up, it would be them.

"Easy." Gibbs warned Damon.

"Clive!" McGee shouted.

"Tim?" Clive blinked blearily, indicating a few drinks.

Gibbs grabbed him by the collar.

"We're gonna take this outside. We don't want to bother the barkeep." he said, nodding to the barkeeper who just nodded back.

"Hey, you can't do this!" Clive yelled.

"Watch us." Tony said, giving him a shove.

"Help!"

No one moved to help, so Gibbs shoved him out the door. Clive landed in a heap on the ground.

"Let's have a little talk." McGee said, "About Tara and your children."

"I'm not going back to her!"

"You better not!" Jimmy snapped.

He and Damon hauled Clive to his feet.

"But you will pay child support." Tony said.

A sick grin spread across Clive's face.

"Or what?"

Gibbs had him up against the wall in seconds; hand around the man's throat. Clive struggled and gasped.

"We are trying not to hurt you." McGee clicked his tongue, "But you are making it really hard."

"Tara put you up to this?" Clive rasped.

"No, my wife did." McGee said with a grin, "We're only the opening act. You've pissed my wife off. You don't listen to us, you deal with her."

"She's real handy with a knife." Tony said.

"You're real lucky she sent us first." Damon added.

Clive's eyes widened and he slipped from Gibbs' grasp. But in a surprise move, Jimmy tripped Clive and tackled him to the ground. Gibbs pulled Clive back up.

"We are _not_ done!" Jimmy spat.

McGee smiled at Jimmy and pulled his friend up off the ground proudly. Jimmy was coming into his own.

"Not that it's worth anything," Tony growled, "But do we have your word that you will pay child support? Like we said, next time someone has to speak to you, it will not be pleasant."

Clive defiantly didn't answer. Gibbs shook him.

"Do. We. Have. Your. Word." Gibbs ground out.

Clive nodded.

"Use your words." McGee said sweetly.

"Y-yes."

Gibbs released him with a shove.

"We'll be checking up." Damon said, smacking Clive upside the head rather hard.

"This is assault!" Clive called as the men walked away.

The five of them never looked back.

LINE BREAK

McGee was writing in a notebook in his arm chair when Chelsea came and sat on one of the arms.

"Yes Chels?"

"What really happened to Amy's daddy?" she asked seriously.

McGee sighed. This was not something he ever wanted to talk about with his eight year old daughter, but knew it was a topic he would have to discuss and some point.

"And don't say that it's complicated or that I'm too young." she said.

McGee sighed and pulled her into his lap.

"He did leave their family Chels. He left for another family."

"That's sad." Chelsea said, "So Amy doesn't have a daddy?"

"Clive will always be her father, but I don't think he'll ever be her daddy again. Do you know the difference?"

"I think so." Chelsea said; face scrunching in thought, "A daddy is like you, a father is like Amy's dad."

McGee smiled and thanked the heavens for Chelsea's understanding.

"You won't ever leave, right daddy?" she asked.

"Never." he promised, kissing her temple.

"Where's mommy?" she asked.

"She's helping Amy's mom right now."

"Amy's mom is sad, right?"

"Yeah Chels," he murmured, "she is."

LINE BREAK

"Thank you for helping me Ziva." Tara said, collapsing onto the couch.

"It is not a problem. I have news though. Clive will be paying child support." Ziva said.

"What? How? Really?" Tara babbled.

"Let's just say that my family is very good at persuasion." Ziva said, leaning back in her chair with a smirk.

"Oh my god. Is he dead?" Tara exclaimed.

Ziva laughed.

"No. Unfortunately he is alive and well. My family just had a few words with him. If it didn't work, they'll send me in."

Now Tara laughed. Ziva was happy to see her smiling once again.

"Just how many of your family members "spoke" to Clive?" she asked, giggling.

"Just Tim, Gibbs, Tony, Damon, and Jimmy."

"Just?"

Ziva shrugged.

"They are the best."

"Thank you." Tara said, feeling very relieved.

"I also spoke with Nanny June." Ziva said, "She said she would be happy to watch your children while you work."

"She already watches over your two and Mac! How can she take on four more?" Tara said, "I can't pay her."

"She loves kids. She doesn't mind at all." Ziva assured her, "And you don't have to pay her right now."

Tara started crying again, but this time they were happy tears.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea stared up at the puffy clouds that moved across the blue sky. She was lying on the grass with her best friends. Amy lay between her and Mac. She felt Amy start to shake and sniffle beside her. Amy was missing her dad. This happened a lot lately. All she and Mac could do was hold Amy's hands.

"You guys wouldn't leave me would you?" Amy asked in a small voice.

"No. Never." she and Mac said.

Chelsea's mom had told her that Amy was going to be sad for a while and that they should just be there for her.

It would be ok. Chelsea and Mac would make sure of it.


	9. Into My Life

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I'm in the midst of moving and struggling with this chapter. It is not my best, but please read and review.

LINE BREAK

McGee and Ziva cringed, while four year old Tali covered her ears. Chelsea was practicing on her guitar upstairs.

_Screech!_

Another wrong chord.

"You let her have guitar lessons." Ziva said.

"Rub it in." McGee muttered.

"Daddy." Tali whined, hands still over her ears.

"Let's go to the park Ahuvi." Ziva said loudly over another horrid sound, "Your daddy can stay with your sister."

McGee sent his gloating wife a glare. She smiled sweetly at him. Tali ran up the stairs to get ready.

"No running!" McGee shouted, not that either of the girls ever adhered to the rule.

Chelsea had started third grade without incident and the process of Tali starting preschool was far less traumatic for McGee.

"Ready Mommy." Tali proclaimed when she returned.

Ziva quickly whisked their youngest away, escaping Chelsea's attempts at music. He almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

"Chels!" he shouted, "Stop! There's someone at the door!"

He hoped it wasn't the neighbors. An agent at heart, he looked out the window before opening the door. He let out a shocked noise and opened the door.

"Dad?"

A stiff man with a haircut similar to Gibbs' stood on the front stoop.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Andrew McGee said.

"Um. Right, yes." McGee moved aside, feeling like a teenager again.

Andrew stepped in and examined the house.

"Not bad." he commented.

McGee felt a rush of anger. He worked hard for what he had. Yet his father made him feel like a failure.

"Daddy!" Chelsea yelled, "Can I play again?"

"Not yet!" he hollered back.

"Is that the little one from your wedding?" Andrew asked, emotionless.

"Her name is Chelsea, my daughter." McGee gritted out, "She was the one from the wedding, yes."

"Hmm." Andrew said, continuing to examine the house.

"Why are you here dad?" McGee asked, "You've never taken an interest in my life before."

Andrew finally looked at his son.

"Apparently your mother wants us to work things out."

McGee looked at his father as though he was insane.

"Dad, mom died ten years ago. Care to tell me how this is possible?" he said, wondering if he should have his father institutionalized.

"Can we sit?"

"Fine."

McGee and his father sat stiffly across from one another.

"Well?" McGee said.

Andrew pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. Printed on it was his and his father's name in his mother's handwriting. Andrew handed it to him. McGee gave his father a look, and then extracted the letter from the envelope.

_Dearest Husband and Son,_

_ Your entire lives you both have focused on your differences. This of course contributed to your turbulent relationship. Andy, I know you have never understood Tim's intelligence, his relation to technology. And Tim, I know you have never understood your father and his relation to the military. That is ok, not everyone is the same. But you both have qualities that you share. There are many, but I will name a few. You both are protective. I have seen you both become fierce when protecting Sarah and myself. You are both hardworking and good at what you do. You are both stubborn, which is both good and bad, believe me, I know. But most important of all: you both loved me. This disease is taking me from you and it will only be you two and Sarah. Start again as friends. And maybe one day you'll realize you've become father and son once again. I love you both so much._

_ Love,_

_ Your loving wife and mother._

McGee didn't realize he had been crying until he had finished the letter.

"I miss her." he whispered.

"Me too."

McGee looked up in shock at the man who showed emotion _maybe_ ten times in all the time that McGee had known him and lived with him.

"I found this in the garage. It must've gotten packed away with her things."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"So what now?" McGee said.

Andrew shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"I-I'd like to try. I would like to know my grandchildren."

McGee could have been knocked over with a feather. His father was acting like a human and not a robot. He was weary.

"Really?"

"Daddy?"

Chelsea stood at the foot of the stairs. McGee cleared his throat and smiled nervously.

"Who are you?" she asked Andrew.

"Chelsea, this is my father, Andrew McGee." he said, unable to find any other way to say it.

"Hello." she said, "Can I hug you?"

Chelsea didn't wait for an answer and McGee watched as his father allowed physical contact he hadn't ever allowed his son.

"Nice to meet you." Andrew said, awkwardly patting the girl's back.

"Where are mom and Tali?" she asked, pulling away.

"They went to the park." he answered, careful not to tell her why.

Chelsea just shrugged and sat down next to Andrew.

"So you're my grandpa then, right? Where have you been?"

McGee cringed and made a mental note to speak to his eldest about tactful questions.

"Yes I am." Andrew said then turned to look at his son, "As to where I have been? Not where I should have.

LINE BREAK

McGee stared into the blackness of the night later that evening from the back porch. The evening had been surreal. His father had stayed for dinner, complimented Ziva, played with the girls and started not one argument with him.

"Daddy?"

McGee smiled at Chelsea and motioned for her to join him on the patio. She sat on the ground next to his chair.

"Yes Chels."

"Do you think your mom is with my mom?"

McGee blinked. Talk about a loaded question. This was the first time since he and Ziva had explained to Chelsea that her birth mother had died that the little blond mentioned her mother.

"Maybe." he said finally, hoping it would do.

"I hope so." Chelsea said, leaning into the chair, "I think they'd like each other.

"I agree." he said, amazed by his daughter's perspective.

LINE BREAK

"I have a new grandpa." Chelsea proclaimed as Gibb guided her and Tali into the diner.

Gibbs didn't like the sound of that. It couldn't be Eli.

"You do, huh?" he said nonchalantly, waving to his usual waitress.

"Daddy's dad." she said, scooting into the booth.

He set up a booster seat for Tali. He could have sworn that McGee and his father were not on speaking terms.

"He's back." she continued.

McGee was just letting that jerk walk back into his life? How could-

Gibbs gasped internally. He couldn't believe it. He was actually jealous. He didn't do jealous. It was an emotion he didn't know he possessed. But here he was, upset that his granddaughter was calling another man grandpa.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Chelsea?" he said, coming back to reality.

"You're spacing out."

He sent her a softer version of one of his glares.

"Do you know what you want?" he asked.

Chelsea nodded. Gibbs helped Tali choose something.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes Chelsea." he repeated with teasing exasperation.

"Who's Kelly?"

Gibbs froze, flashes of his daughter's face running through his mind.

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked tightly.

Chelsea gave him a worried look.

"I overheard mom and daddy talk about her. Who is she?"

She stared at him innocently. She had no idea what she was asking of him.

"She was my daughter." he said finally, feeling the raw pain that was always there.

Chelsea caught the past tense and reached across the table and patted her grandpa's hand.

"Don't worry. Kelly is with my mom and daddy's moms." she said before opening her crayons.

Gibbs stared at the wonderful child he was allowed to call family. So, he might have to share the girls, but he loved them first.

Jen was right. It was time to have a family.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea sat still as her mom painted her nails. It was 'girl's night' but her mood was contradictory to the title.

"Why are you so quiet tonight Tetelah?" Ziva asked.

Chelsea sighed and blew on the nails of her other hand.

"When will I get to meet your daddy?" she asked.

It was Ziva's turn to sigh.

"Tetelah, I have told you, he is not a good man. He is a dangerous man. It would not be safe to know him."

"You don't like your daddy, do you mommy?" Chelsea inquired.

"No Chelsea. I do not like my father." Ziva answered sadly.

"Do you love him?"

Ziva looked at the little beauty in front of her. Her daughter was so smart, so in tune with her world around her. Maybe one day when Chelsea was far older, Ziva could explain a few more things, but for now:

"I did once."

Chelsea seemed to accept this albeit reluctantly.

"I love my daddy." she said, shaking dry her other hand.

Ziva let out a relieved laugh, glad to move on.

"You have the best daddy."

LINE BREAK

McGee was feeling frazzled. Not only had Ziva left him in charge of four children, Jimmy had come over distraught after breaking up with Breena. Then Tali bumped her knee and _only_ her mother could kiss it better. Amy and Mac were in another fight, with Chelsea yelling in the middle. Then the doorbell rang.

"Jimmy, get your ass up and get that." McGee yelled; too busy prying Amy and Mac apart to care about his language.

"It's Amy's mom." Jimmy said, sounding a little congested from his "I'm not crying" episode.

"Amy Marie Flowers, you stop this instant!" Tara shouted, clapping her hands.

McGee sighed in relief as the red-head stopped resisting him.

"Get your shoes." Tara demanded.

Even though they had all just been fighting, the trio complained as they went upstairs. McGee stared after them in frustration.

"Where's Ziva?" Tara asked humorously.

"A friend of hers came into town and their having lunch." he answered.

Tara laughed at his misfortune and Jimmy cleared his throat, reminding McGee of his manners.

"Oh, Tara, this is my friend and co-worker Jimmy Palmer. Jimmy, this is Tara Lawrence. It's Lawrence now right?" McGee asked.

"Yes, I went back to my maiden name. Hello Jimmy."

The two shook hands.

"Jimmy." she said, recognition in her eyes, "You were one of the ones who forced Clive to pay child support. Thanks."

Jimmy turned red. McGee elbowed him.

"You're welcome." Jimmy said, smiling.

McGee began to feel uncomfortable. Jimmy and Tara had begun to stare at one another. He cleared his throat.

"I'll just go get the kids." he said.

That snapped Tara out of her trance.

"Oh, yes. Amy! Let's go! I have to take the twins for shots." she turned to Jimmy, "It was nice to meet you Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you too." he said, magically stringing together a sentence.

McGee waved goodbye as Tara pulled out of the driveway. He closed the door and turned to see Jimmy standing beside him.

"Yes?"

"How many children does she have?" Jimmy asked.

"Four." McGee said, giving him a strange look, "Amy, Jeremy, Stephanie and Steven."

"All by herself? Wow." Jimmy commented.

"Yeah, she's pretty amazing." McGee said, carefully watching his friend's reaction.

"Yeah." Jimmy said contemplatively.

Ok, this was weird.

"Breena." McGee said.

"Who?" Jimmy responded, not even blinking at the name of the woman he was just, despite what he said, crying over.

Now McGee was catching on. Jimmy was interested in Tara. That's one he didn't see coming.

LINE BREAK

McGee was a little surprised when Gibbs called him up and asked to have dinner with him, just him. It wasn't that he had never had a meal with his boss; it was just the mysteriousness in his voice.

"Tell him we said hello." Ziva said, kissing his cheek.

McGee nodded and gave her a kiss that made Chelsea gag. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Daaad."

He found Gibbs in his usual booth at the diner.

"Hey boss." he greeted.

"McGee." Gibbs grunted back, affection behind the word.

They quietly received their drinks and ordered.

"So." Gibbs said, "Your dad is back."

McGee blinked. That certainly was not what he thought this was about.

"Yeah. He showed up and wanted to fix things." McGee said, "He said he wanted to be part of my life and the girls'."

Gibbs didn't say anything, just unrolled his napkin. Though McGee was generally used to having one-sided conversations with Gibbs, this time he needed a little more.

"Ok, Gibbs, what is this about?"

"Is he going to treat you right? You, Ziva, Chelsea and Tali, all of you?"

This was a little unsettling for McGee. Gibbs had never so openly expressed concern. He had always used round-about ways to get information.

"He's changed. Quite a bit actually. He wants to be a grandfather."

McGee thought it was a trick of light when he saw Gibbs flinch.

"Please, Gibbs, what is it?"

"Are-are you not going to want the girls to call me grandpa anymore?" Gibbs said so quietly that McGee could barely hear it.

McGee would have laughed had Gibbs not sounded so insecure.

"You can have more than one grandparent, Gibbs." he said, "You will always be their grandfather, always more so than my own father. You were there from the start and you never left me. You are my father and with that comes my daughters. Don't ever doubt that."

Gibbs looked away and cleared his throat. McGee bit back a laugh at his Boss' attempt to remain stoic. The waitress came up to them with their food.

"Good steak." Gibbs commented.

(Thanks)

"Yes, it's very good." McGee responded.

(You're welcome)


	10. Innocence

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them and would love some more. Enjoy.

LINE BREAK

Ziva was acting funny again and McGee had a feeling he knew why. He tried to give her space, but must have given her too much. Because here _she_ was cornering _him_ in the elevator.

"Something to tell me dear?" he asked cheekily.

Ziva smiled.

"6 weeks." she said in response.

He grinned back happily and kissed her so soundly that when they exited the elevator, Damon and Tony made a show of gagging.

"I am pregnant you idiots." Ziva snapped.

"I'm sure you are." Tony said waggling his eyebrows.

"After whatever happened in there, hell yeah." Damon laughed.

McGee stepped aside to let his wife smack his "brother's" around.

"Stop hitting the morons Ziver, we have a case." Gibbs said, rounding the corner, managing to head slap both guys and pause to kiss Ziva's cheek, "Congratulations."

Ziva smiled. She hadn't told Gibbs yet, but Gibbs knew everything.

LINE BREAK

Ten year old Chelsea stared at the ceiling of her room, Amy doing the same beside her.

"I heard mommy say that she and your Uncle Jimmy have been together almost a year." Amy said.

"Uncle Jimmy is a good guy." Chelsea said.

"Do you think he could be my daddy?" Amy asked, rolling to her side.

"Has he asked your mom to marry him?" Chelsea also turned to face her best friend.

"Not yet. I wish he would."

Amy's dad had stopped coming around completely, saying he had to focus on his new family and new, plural, children.

"Thanks for being my best friend." Amy said.

"Hey! What about me?" Mac said, joining them on the floor.

Chelsea clapped a hand over Amy's mouth. They were all best friends, but Mac and Amy had one of those love-hate relationships.

"And you of course Mac." Chelsea said in lieu of one of Amy's insults.

Amy grumbled under her breath when Chelsea released her, but didn't say anything to Mac.

"We're talking about Amy's mom and my Uncle Jimmy." Chelsea caught him up.

"Ew." Mac said.

Chelsea thumped him on his arm.

"Ow!"

"We are hoping that he asks my mom to marry him." Amy supplied dreamily.

"Again, ew." Mac said, obviously not learning his lesson, he was it by Amy this time.

"Ow!" he glared at the red-head.

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body Mackenzie Knight!" Amy cried.

"Romance is for sissy's. And don't call me Mackenzie." he said.

"OW!" he cried as both his arms were punched.

"Boys." the girls lamented unanimously.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea and five year old Tali sat impatiently in front of their parents.

"Girls, your father and I have some news." Ziva said, hand on her abdomen.

"What?" Tali asked.

This situation seemed familiar to Chelsea.

"We are going to have another baby!" McGee said excitedly.

Ah, that's why it seemed familiar.

"Really?" Tali asked interestingly.

Ziva smiled.

"Yes Ahuvi. You are going to be a big sister."

Tali smiled nervously at the title.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Chelsea asked wearily.

"We don't know yet." McGee answered, noticing his oldest's lack of enthusiasm.

"What's wrong 'Sea?" the ever observant Tali asked.

"Yes, what is it Tetelah?" Ziva asked, concerned.

"No sleep." Chelsea muttered, shaking her head, "No sleep for months."

McGee and Ziva laughed.

"That could be true. Or this baby could be a lot quieter than Miss Tali over here."

"Hey!" Tali pouted, crossing her arms and looking just like her mother.

Chelsea just sighed and turned to her sister.

"Better sleep now T." she advised.

The family laughed.

LINE BREAK

Due to work and the girls, McGee and Ziva were unable to find out the sex of the baby until her 20th week.

"Ready?" the doctor asked.

"Ready." Ziva said firmly.

The doctor moved the wand around for a few moments.

"You are not breathing Tim." Ziva said humorously.

Tim let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

"Well it looks like Mr. and Mrs. McGee, a… boy."

"Yes!" McGee yelled.

He loved his girls with all his heart, but he had been so hoping that this one would be a boy.

Ziva and the doctor chuckled at his antics.

"A little excited, yes?" Ziva asked.

McGee just kissed her hard and fast and began dialing family.

LINE BREAK

"So, I'm getting a little brother." Chelsea announced to her friends.

"Cool."

"Gross"

Mac and Amy glared at each other. Chelsea rolled her eyes. If her best friends ever agreed on something, she would have a heart attack.

"Little brothers are gross." Amy said, "I speak from experience."

"Boys are awesome." Mac countered, "_I_ speak from experience."

The two friends stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Enough!" Chelsea snapped, trying to match the tone her grandpa used when her dad and Uncles got into arguments.

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Chelsea called.

"Can I play?" Tali asked after opening the door.

"No." Amy answered smartly.

"Amy!" Mac scolded, "Of course she can. It's been awhile since she asked.

Chelsea wasn't sure what to do. Tali was already tearing up from Amy's rejection. Amy nudged her and stared at her.

"Uh, maybe next time T." Chelsea said finally.

Tears began to roll down her little sister's face. Mac glared at the girls and took Tali's hand.

"You guys are mean." he said, leaving the room, "I don't have any brothers or sisters. If you don't want Tali, I'll take her."

Chelsea watched in shock as Mac walked away with her sister, whispering soothing words to her. Chelsea felt horrible

"I don't know how you talk me into these things." Chelsea snapped, whirling around to face the red-head, "Mac's right."

Amy's green eyes glinted in anger.

"You always take his side."

"I do not!" Chelsea cried.

"You like him."

"What?"

"You _really_ like him." Amy taunted.

"No!" Chelsea denied, turning red from the insinuation, "I am going to find Mac and Tali."

Amy stomped her feet, but Chelsea paid no attention and left the room.

Chelsea found her friend and sister in the backyard on the swing set that was a gift from Tali's godparents, Uncle Tony and Aunt Sarah. Mac was pushing Tali on one of the swings.

"Meanie." Tali said, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm sorry T." Chelsea apologized, "We should have been nicer to you."

"I forgive you." Tali said, jumping off the swing to hug Chelsea.

So far Mac had ignored her presence.

"Mac." Chelsea said, scuffing her shoes into the sand, "I'm sorry to you too."

Mac ignored her for a few more moments, then turned and smiled at her. Chelsea relaxed.

"I forgive you too." he said, the wind blowing his white-blond hair into his face, "I just get so jealous of you and Amy. You are going to have two siblings and Amy has three."

"I'm sorry about that Mac." Chelsea grinned and threw an arm around his shoulders, "I don't know about Amy, but you can borrow Tali all you want. She loves you too."

Mac laughed and hugged her.

"Best friends forever?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Forever." Chelsea said with a smile.

"What about me?"

Chelsea and Mac turned to see Amy standing there. Amy turned to Tali.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you Tali."

Tali huffed, but nodded.

"I'm sorry Chelsea and even you Mac." she continued.

Chelsea and Mac looked at each other as though consulting with one another. Then they smiled and opened their arms. Amy flew into the hug.

"Best friends?" Amy said.

"Forever!" they all cried at the same time, laughing.

Nanny June chuckled from the kitchen window that faced the backyard watching the tri-hug with affection.

"If only life were that easy." she said with the wisdom that didn't match the silliness of her neon green hair.

LINE BREAK

"He has called me ten times Zee." McGee complained as they relaxed on their bed, their children with their aunts and uncles, "TEN times!"

"He is just nervous Tim." Ziva said, not looking up from the book resting on her baby bump, "It is his first time proposing."

"Why me? I mean, I proposed to you in an ambulance. How could I help him be romantic?"

Ziva looked at him with a smile.

"Your proposal was perfect."

McGee disagreed, but Ziva wouldn't let him propose again. He had tried after Chelsea had been released from the hospital, but Ziva continued to state that it was the very best proposal for _her_.

"Jimmy has chosen the perfect person to help him." Ziva said, patting McGee's leg.

The phone rang again. McGee groaned and leaned back on the bed and stuffed a pillow over his face. He yelped when Ziva pinched his side.

"You answer that Timothy McGee." she scolded.

He groaned again, but answered on the last ring.

"Hello Jimmy. No Jimmy, I do not think a skywriter is a good idea. No, no. You'll think of something. You will. Ok Jimmy, bye."

Ziva snorted in laughter as her husband hung up.

"Do you believe this?" McGee said, pointing to his phone, "He's going to drive me-you know what? It's already hit that point. Jimmy is driving me nuts. He's nuts. Geez."

Ziva winced next to him.

"What is it? What's wrong?" McGee jumped off the bed, frantic, "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

Ziva laughed.

"Sit down Tim."

"You're sure?" he asked, sitting back beside her.

"Yes." she said, adjusting herself on the bed slightly, "I had just forgotten how uncomfortable it is to be pregnant."

McGee sighed in relief, remembering the scare they had had with Tali.

"You're sure?" he asked again.

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Positive. Come here, I will show you…"

LINE BREAK

Tony had never felt so honored than when McGee and Ziva had asked him to Tali's godfather. He'd admit to being a little jealous when they had chosen Damon as Chelsea's godfather, but he understood why they had chosen the guy Tony now considered a brother. Chelsea was special to him, but hell, Anthony DiNozzo was the godfather of the little brown-eyed girl in the backseat of his car. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see his goddaughter staring out the window forlornly. She was so different from her sister. While Chelsea would have chattered the whole way, Tali was quiet, constantly thinking. While Chelsea would listen to and play loud music, Tali would rather curl up with a book that was way past her age range. Tali was very logical and often took things literally.

"What's the matter Bookworm?" he asked, using his nickname for her.

Tali let out a big sigh, making him smile. Tali had an old soul.

"I'm gonna be a big sister." she said matter-of-factly, "Chelsea said it is a big job."

"She did, huh?"

"Yes. I'm getting a brother you know." she informed him.

Tony nodded while pulling into the parking lot of Tali's favorite bookstore. Before Tali, he never would have set foot in any bookstore.

"I know, your dad told me. How do you feel about it?" he asked, parking.

Tali pursed her lips.

"Daddy said I could tell you." she said.

Tony grinned. McGee was going to get an earful tonight.

"I'm not sure how I feel Uncle Tony." she said as Tony helped her out of the car, "What if I'm bad at being a big sister?"

"That's not possible." he said, taking her hand and leading her into the store.

"Of course it's possible Uncle Tony." she said, pinning him with a look that was so like her mother that he shivered.

Tony laughed and they entered the store.

"Ok, it's possible. But _I _think you'll be a great big sister." he said.

Tali bit her lip and looked unsure.

"I hope so." she said, "Uncle Tony, why are we in the baby books?"

Tony looked around and realized his mistake. He laughed.

"Sorry Bookworm, the chapter books are this way." he said, gesturing for Tali to walk ahead of him in a gentlemanly way.

"Thank you." she said politely.

He smiled. His goddaughter.

LINE BREAK

McGee sat with his sister at a local café. They had begun doing this after their dad reappeared into their lives. It was taking Sarah a little longer to accept the apologies that Andrew McGee had given both of them. She had allowed her father to come to her college graduation, but reluctantly. But today felt different.

"Timmy…"

McGee raised an eyebrow. She only called him Timmy if she wanted something, or she did something he may not like.

Suddenly Sarah grinned and shoved her left hand in his face, something shiny hitting his nose. He moved her hand back to see an elegant ring on her ring finger.

"No way." he said, shaking his head.

"Way!" she squealed, "Damon asked me after graduation. Isn't this great!"

McGee knew he was gaping like a fish.

"Aren't you happy for me?" Sarah asked.

"Of course." he said, standing to hug her, "When's the wedding?"

"Two weeks." she said as she was hugging him back, but yelped as he shoved her back.

"WHAT!" he yelled, disturbing the people around them.

Sarah wasn't deterred.

"We don't want to wait and I have never wanted a fancy wedding." she said brightly, "Everyone I love is here, so why wait!"

McGee was speechless once again. Sarah's expression turned serious and she put her hand on his.

"Walk me down the aisle big bro?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course." he answered immediately.

Sarah squealed and threw her arms around him. He couldn't believe his little sister was so grown up.

"Congratulations little sister." he whispered in her ear.

LINE BREAK

The wedding was small, but elegant. It was attended by the whole team, a few of Sarah's college friends and the newly engaged Jimmy and Tara. McGee found Damon pacing in the hallway of the church.

"Hey." he said meekly, "Were you this nervous?"

"Yeah." McGee said, putting a hand on Damon's shaking shoulders.

Damon gave him a nervous smile.

"Listen, I have to say this," McGee said, "you hurt my little sister in anyway…"

"What?" Damon said with a smile.

"Ziva will kick your ass."

Damon burst out laughing.

"See, you'll be fine. I couldn't have chosen anyone better for her."

McGee visited his sister next. He found her being fussed over by the women.

"Can I have a minute?" he asked.

The ladies exited the room. McGee walked up to Sarah who was clad in an elegant white dress that looked amazing on her.

"You look beautiful." he said, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." she said, then sniffled a bit, "I wish mom were here."

"She's watching." McGee assured her.

They both heard the music start up.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sarah took his arm with confidence.

"More than ever." she responded.

McGee knew this feeling of letting go would not be his first. He had two girls to give away.

"Are you ok?" Sarah whispered, "You look kinda sick."

McGee shook his head.

"I'm alright. Let's get you married."


	11. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

A/N: First and foremost, anything you recognize is not mine. Any-who, if you haven't noticed, I have deterred from my final epilogue on my story _Chelsea_. No worries, I will be re-writing it to make it match this story. Sorry for the wait, the next chapter is absolutely massive and required a lot of research and my rule is that I can't post a chapter until I have the other finished. So, a little sad that I only got one review last chapter. I would love more. So please read and review and enjoy.

LINE BREAK

The nurse handed the newly cleaned baby to McGee. The little boy was perfect with green eyes and brownish-blond hair. McGee took him over to Ziva.

"Perfect." she said tiredly, she had been in labor longer with this baby.

"Rest." McGee said, kissing her forehead, not caring that she was sweaty, "He'll be here."

"Your turn. You name him." she said as she drifted asleep.

McGee rocked his son in his arms.

"What to name you." he pondered.

He and Ziva had already decided that his middle name would be Jethro. He had to find something to fit with it. Another J name perhaps. He paced the room.

"Joseph? No. Jeremy? Could be confusing with Amy's brother, so no. Justin? Nah. Jeffery? No. Jason-"

McGee stopped as the baby cooed. He smiled down at his son.

"Ok buddy- Jason it is. Welcome to the world Jason Jethro McGee."

LINE BREAK

Just like when Tali was born, _everyone_ showed up, crowded around the nursery window.

"Congratulations." Gibbs said softly, having just learned that Jason carried his name.

McGee thanked him as Gibbs hugged him. He couldn't believe this was the same man he was so afraid of for many years.

McGee moved through the crowd to Jimmy and Tara.

"He is adorable Tim." Tara said, hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." Jimmy added, shaking his hand.

"Thanks." he said, "Listen, I have a question for you two."

He pulled them aside.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Ziva and I would be honored if you two would be Jason's godparents."

The fiancé's looked at each other, then suddenly hugged him at the same time.

"Yes." Jimmy beamed.

"I would be honored." Tara said, kissing McGee's cheek once more.

"Tim! Timmy!"

McGee turned to see Abby flying towards him.

"Something's wrong! Something's very wrong!" she said, gripping his arm.

"What do you mean Abs?" he asked frantically, "Is it Ziva?"

"It's Jason!"

Blood pounding in his ears, he pushed his way through to see that his son was no longer in the nursery. A nurse stepped out.

"Everything's alright Mr. McGee." she said coolly.

"Where's my son? What's happened to him?" he demanded.

"Everything's alright Mr. McGee." the nurse repeated.

"Why you-"

Jenny stepped up just as coolly, rifling through her wallet.

"Hello. I'm Jenny Shepard and you just lost your job."

The nurse gaped at her.

"You can't-"

Jenny held up a picture of her and the president.

"I can."

The nurse paled and turned back to McGee

"Your-your son began having difficulty breathing and his heart rate had become irregular."

"Where is he? Where is my son?" he spat at the nurse, "How is everything 'alright'?"

Gibbs and Tony came up to stand behind him, frightening the nurse further.

"The intensive care section of the neonatal unit." she stammered.

"Let's go." Gibbs ordered, grabbing McGee's collar, "Jen, get more out of this nurse. Tony, you and Abby stay with Ziva. Damon, Sarah, go get the girls. The rest of you hang tight."

McGee was glad that Gibbs was taking charge because he was a freakin' mess. Gibbs led him to the neonatal unit. He slid open the glass door at the front desk roughly.

"Jason McGee." Gibbs snapped at the startled receptionist.

"Sir-"

"Jason McGee." he repeated in a dangerously calm voice.

The receptionist motioned for a nurse to take them. The nurse handed them protective clothes, gloves, masks and hair nets and led them into a room filled with incubators. McGee's breath hitched when he reached Jason.

"Jason." he whispered, his heart aching at the sight of all the wires connected to his little body.

He looked up to see a tiny nurse with a sympathetic look walking up to him.

"Your son is stable Mr. McGee." she said, her voice soothing.

"He's going to get better, right?" McGee asked, his voice thick.

"We are doing everything we can."

The room began to spin. That was not a yes. That was not a yes. That was not-

"McGee! Tim! Timothy!" Gibbs' voice came through the fog, "Come on Son!"

Maybe it was the fact that Gibbs had called him 'son' or maybe it was just the fact that he was there, but McGee snapped out of it.

"What do we need to do?" he asked firmly.

"We need your patience. Your son's prognosis is positive, but we have to wait for certainty." the nurse said.

McGee closed his eyes. Gibbs thanked the nurse and maneuvered McGee out of the room.

"You need to speak with Ziva." Gibbs said as they walked down the hall, "I only sent Tony and Abby for comfort.

McGee nodded. But how was he supposed to tell his wife that their son was sick.

LINE BREAK

"Anthony DiNozzo, you answer me this instant!"

"Put that down!" he cried as a water pitcher nearly hit him.

"We don't know anything Ziva." Abby insisted.

McGee walked into a wrecked room. Tony and Abby saw him and shot out of the room nearly knocking him over. Ziva zeroed in on her husband.

"Timothy, so help me god, you better have answers." she fumed, "Why have they not let me feed Jason yet?"

McGee was glad his wife did not have her knives or guns.

"Now Timothy!"

McGee sat in the chair beside her.

"He's in the neonatal unit." Tim said carefully, "He was having trouble breathing and his heart rate was irregular."

Ziva didn't respond, but started to remove her blankets. Tim jumped up.

"Ziva! What are you doing?"

"I want to see him." she said, removing her blood pressure cuff.

"Ziva wait…"

She turned her intense brown eyes on him.

"Take me to our son." she said, leaving no room for argument.

"I'll get a wheel chair." he sighed.

So against nurse, doctor, and his advice, Ziva was wheeled to the neonatal unit.

"Shut up." Ziva said when McGee opened his mouth to once again express concern.

So he sighed instead.

"Shut up." she repeated as they reached the front desk.

"My son, Jason McGee. Now."

The receptionist recognized McGee and remembered him. She quickly summoned a nurse. After putting on the protective gear, McGee rolled Ziva over to Jason. Ziva began to cry at the sight of her son. McGee rubbed her back helplessly, wanting to break down and do the same.

"I want to hold him." Ziva whimpered.

"You can't Zee." McGee said, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

He knelt beside her and put his arms around her.

"He has to stay in there to get better." he whispered, a tear escaping.

Ziva wept into his neck.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea wasn't stupid. She was 11 years old for crying out loud. Her family was whispering, talking in worried tones. And they were avoiding her and Tali. Chelsea decided to corner the one person she knew could never resist her charms.

"Uncle Damon." she said sweetly, tugging on his sleeve.

"Hey Kid." Damon said nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked, making sure to pout and bat her eyelashes, "What's going on?"

Damon tried, really tried to resist his goddaughter.

"Well, Kid," he caved, "your brother-oomph."

Chelsea sighed in defeat when her Aunt Sarah elbowed him.

"Damon, no! Tim said he wanted to be the one to talk to the girls."

Chelsea wandered back to her chair.

"No luck?" Tali said from beside her.

"No luck." Chelsea said, sliding down in her chair, arms crossed, "Dang it."

LINE BREAK

"I want Ducky to examine him." Ziva said, sniffling as she pulled away from McGee.

"What's a ducky?" the nurse said.

"Uh-a friend of ours, he's a medical examiner." McGee explained, knowing how weird he sounded.

"A medical examiner." the nurse said incredulously, "You want a medical examiner to examine your _alive_ son?"

"Please." McGee pleaded as Ziva glared.

"Well, I suppose." the nurse was truly shocked, "This is a new one. I guess if he's qualified."

McGee sighed with relief and turned to Ziva.

"I'll go get him."

"Hurry Tim."

McGee returned with Ducky quickly.

"Ziva dear, what troubles you so?" Ducky asked in his gentle manner.

"It's Jason Ducky. You have to check him out." Ziva insisted.

Ducky nodded and squeezed Ziva's hand before turning to the nurse.

"May I have his chart?" he asked the baffled nurse.

McGee nodded when the nurse asked for consent. Ducky adjusted his glasses and read through the chart, stopping every so often to look at Jason.

"Ziva, Jason is being treated as he should. He will be fine in time." Ducky said, handing the chart back, "I assure you both."

McGee could tell the nurse was a little miffed that they hadn't taken her word for anything. It was more comforting coming from a man they both trusted and loved.

"Thank you Ducky." Ziva said.

"Yes. Thank you." McGee added.

"I adore you both." Ducky said, "I will do anything for you."

McGee hugged the Scottish man tightly. Ducky patted his back.

"You have two very anxious little girls out there." he informed them.

"They can't be back here Zee." McGee said, "I'll be back.

Ziva nodded, but didn't look away from Jason. McGee sent Ducky a worried look.

"She'll be fine my boy." Ducky said, leading McGee toward the door, "She is just being a mother. I will stay with her."

LINE BREAK

Chelsea had just decided that she wasn't too old to have a tantrum when her father reappeared. She was angry with him for not talking to them sooner.

"Daddy!" Tali cried, running to hug him.

Chelsea just crossed her arms expectantly.

"I'm sorry girls." her daddy sat on the coffee table in front of their chairs tiredly, "A lot has been happening."

"What's wrong with Jason?" Chelsea asked bluntly and bitterly, "Is he going to die?"

Tali gasped and her eyes grew wide.

"Chelsea! No! Tali," McGee tried to comfort his sensitive daughter, "He's not going to die. Chelsea, why on earth would you say something like that?"

Chelsea knew that she had made her father angry for upsetting Tali, but she was mad.

"No one would tell me anything!" she snapped back.

"Lower your voice Chelsea Laurie." he father said dangerously, "I am _very_ tired and I don't have a lot of patience.

"So you're not going to tell me anything either." she scoffed, "That's just great."

Her dad grabbed her by her arm roughly.

"You have ten seconds to change your attitude young lady." he warned, "If you _ever_ say something like that in front of your sister again, you'll be so grounded you'll forget what the sun looks like. Understand?"

Chelsea didn't answer. Her dad shook her.

"Answer me." he growled.

"I understand." she bit out.

She knew he wasn't happy with her response, but he moved on.

"Your brother is sick, but he will be just fine. He just needs some help breathing right now."

"Timmy." Aunt Abby interrupted, "The head nurse would like to speak to you."

Chelsea felt tears come on as her father walked away. Her father had never yelled at her like that before. Amy came over to sit beside her.

"I hate my dad!" she snapped.

She yelped when Amy punched her arm.

"At least you have one." Amy said angrily, "Your dad is just scared and you were horrible."

Chelsea rubbed her arm as Amy stomped away. Ok, Amy was right. She glanced over to see Tali being comforted by their Uncle Tony. She knew she had to apologize to her sister. Uncle Tony glared at her as she approached.

"I'm sorry for scaring you T." Chelsea apologized, "Jason is going to be just fine.

"Really?" Tali sniffled, pulling away from Uncle Tony.

"Really." Chelsea assured her giving her a hug.

"That's my girls." Uncle Tony said, joining the hug.

LINE BREAK

It was the hardest thing Ziva had ever done. It even beat killing her own brother.

"Ziva please get in the wheel chair." McGee pleaded, "We can come back tomorrow and visit him. And they said he'll be home in two weeks."

"You are clueless Timothy." Ziva said, getting into the wheelchair.

McGee was ready to scream. Both his wife and daughter were pissed at him for things beyond his control and he hated leaving his son behind. Only Tali seemed ok with him.

"Let's go." he said in a clipped tone to the nurse.

The nurse raised an eyebrow, but pushed Ziva out of the hospital without a word to the loading space.

"I'll go get the car." McGee said, "Girls, stay with your mother."

He headed toward the van when a small hand slipped into his.

"I'll go with you daddy." Tali said, smiling up at him.

McGee smiled for the first time in what seemed liked years. He squeezed his six year old's hand.

"Thank you Miss Tali." he said, swinging their joined hands playfully.

Sometimes you just needed to hold someone's hand.

LINE BREAK

Even when Jason came home, thing were tense in the McGee household. Chelsea still wasn't speaking to her father, her mother and father were constantly short with one another and Tali was desperately trying to make things better. Every time Jason made a sound, her mother ran to him, ignoring whatever she was doing or who she was talking to. Chelsea needed a break and called her godmother. Aunt Abby picked her up in her car.

"Tough times sweetie?" Aunt Abby asked as Chelsea buckled up.

"We were so happy before Jason." she said.

"It'll get better." Abby said, "Let's go find a concert."

McGee watched his daughter drive away. She hadn't asked permission but that was the least of his worries. Things needed to change. He found Ziva, as usual, holding vigil over Jason's crib. He leaned against the door frame.

"We need to talk Ziva." he said quietly, "Our daughter just practically ran away from home."

Ziva looked at him before nodding. She kissed Jason's sleeping form and followed him out of the room checking the baby monitor.

"About what?" she asked, emotionless.

McGee wanted to cry. This was the Ziva that he had first met. Hard. Cold. Not the one he married.

"Come back to me Zee." he said, taking her hand and guiding her down the stairs.

"He's fine." he insisted when she resisted.

They settled in the living room.

"What can I do?" he asked, "How can I make this better? What have I done? You don't speak to me. You don't let me take care of Jason. You have called Tali 'Chelsea' several times."

Ziva continued to look right through him, gripping the baby monitor, her knuckles turning white. She whimpered as he pulled it from her hands.

"He's alive Ziva. Jason is alive, safe and healthy." McGee said, kneeling in front of his wife, brushing some hair out of her face, "Is it me?"

Ziva sighed and tears rolled down her face.

"We almost lost him." she finally spoke, her voice hoarse from lack of use, "I could not lose another, especially my own son."

"Ziva we have had five doctors, including Ducky, our friend, declare Jason healthy. I am not trying to be nasty, but you've got to get past this. This is affecting our family." he said as gently as he could, "Everyone is walking on eggshells around you. I love you, you know that. But I can't live like this. _We_ can't live like this. Jason's brief illness was nobody's fault."

Ziva didn't respond for a moment.

"I hated you." she said, "You made me leave. You made me leave him. They made me leave. Made me leave him."

"They couldn't just let you stay Ziva. They needed that bed for another mother. You know this right?" McGee asked.

Ziva nodded. She knew. But how she felt was another story entirely. She felt as though she was coming out of a fog. She wasn't being fair to her husband and daughters.

"I'm sorry Tim." she said, "I am so sorry. I have lost many, some by my hand and I did not want to lose him."

McGee smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I did not want to lose him either."

A small gurgle came through the monitor. But Ziva didn't move. McGee kissed her sweetly, their first kiss since Jason was born.

There was more to talk about, more to fix, but things were getting better.

LINE BREAK

Aunt Abby brought her home later that night. She had been hoping to avoid her father, but he was waiting on the porch.

"Night Abs!" he called to the Goth, and then addressed the girl coming up the front steps, "Hey Chels."

"Hey dad." she said, debating whether or not to just run in the house or stay.

"Sit Chels, please."

Well, he did say please. Chelsea sat on the chair next to him. She waited for him to speak.

"Sometimes I forget that you're not the little girl I met six years ago." he said, "You're 11, that age where I can tell you some things and not others. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that in the hospital and for that I'm sorry. That day was crazy. Your mom and I have started to work things out, so hopefully things will start looking up around here. Will you accept my apology?"

Chelsea shifted in her seat; she had some things to apologize for too.

"Yeah Daddy, I accept your apology. I'm sorry for the way I acted and treated you." she said, hugging her dad for the first time in weeks, "You and mom are really ok?"

"We're much better." he answered, returning her hug and kissing her cheek, "I missed you."

"I love you daddy." she said.

"I love you too Chels." he said, "Let's get your mom and sister and brother and go for ice cream."

LINE BREAK

Amy, Chelsea, and Mac sat in a circle on the grass in front of Amy's new house eating cake. Amy's mom and Uncle Jimmy had gotten married earlier that day, and Amy was thrilled because Uncle Jimmy had said she could call him 'dad'.

"Oh no." Amy said suddenly, scrambling to her feet, her cake meeting the grass.

Mac and Chelsea caught sight of what Amy saw and stood fast as well. Coming towards them was Clive Flowers.

"Go get my dad." Amy said to Mac, who nodded and ran off.

"Hey Am-Amy baby." he slurred.

Chelsea could see that Mr. Flowers was drunk and prayed for Mac to hurry.

"Oh, hiya Chelsea." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Amy snapped, shoving his hand off her friend.

"To see you of course." he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Get your hands off my daughter!" came Uncle Jimmy's voice behind them.

Amy escaped Clive's grasp.

Clive's eyes narrowed.

"She's my daughter, not yours." he spat, unsteady on his feet.

Jimmy pulled Amy to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"She stopped being your daughter the day you left Clive."

Clive lunged for Jimmy, but was easily restrained by Damon and McGee.

"You left Clive." Tara said, "Jimmy has gone to every recital, every game, and every parent-teacher conference. Even without the paper's or blood, Jimmy is more their father than you."

"No way in hell is that nerd their father!" Clive yelled, struggling.

"This man is my husband and you are drunker than hell." Tara said fiercely, looping her arm through his.

Jimmy stepped forward. Then faster than anyone could see his fist met with Clive's face.

"Touch my daughter or _any_ of my kids again," he spat, "You're dead. Now I will let these kind gentleman escort you off my property."

McGee handed Clive off to Damon and Tony and clapped. Jimmy sent him a smile.

Gibbs stood in front of Jimmy.

"I'm proud of you Jimmy." he said, before walking away.

Jimmy stared at McGee.

"Did he-" Jimmy started to say.

"He did." McGee said.

"Whoa."

Chelsea smiled. Amy had her family back. Then she noticed Mac standing away from the group.

"Hey Mac-man." she said as she came up to him.

"Don't call me that." he said, but smiled.

Chelsea put an arm around him.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Mac looked around at the crowd. It was all family. Just not his.

"Nothing." he said sending his best friend a smile.

"Ok." Chelsea said, unsure, but her mom was calling her.

Mac sighed as she walked away.

"It's hard isn't it?"

Mac jumped and looked up to see Chelsea's Uncle Tony.

"What's hard?" he asked.

"Being the only one without family at an event." Tony said, leaning against the wall next to them, "As a kid, I mean. My dad never came to things and my mom was always sick."

"Yeah." Mac said.

The two stood silently for a moment.

"You like movies?" Tony asked.

Mac grinned.

"Why? You got some?" he said smartly.

"Some?" Tony scoffed, "Just you wait."


	12. Panic

Author's note: So, I lied, sorry, the _NEXT _chapter is the massive one, but this one leads into it, Part 1 of 2. I hate to beg, but I'm going to: Please, Please review. Even if it's to correct something. This first part may be a little awkward for any male readers I might have, but necessary for the timeline. Also, I would like to point out that I don't have a very good idea about hospitals and such, so please bear with me. As always, enjoy.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea would have been mortified had she known that he knew that Ziva had taken her bra, well training bra, shopping. He knew this day would come, but damn it came fast. His little girl was twelve and in the sixth grade. She had an A- average, could play both the electric and acoustic guitar, and write her own music. She was an incredible young woman.

"Daddy?"

McGee turned from the window he had been staring out of to see Tali holding a sleeping Jason.

"He was getting fussy, so I rocked him a bit." she said, sitting on the couch.

McGee smiled. After Jason was born, Tali read every book she could get her hands on about babies and how to care for them. He was pretty sure she knew more than even him and Ziva.

"You didn't have to do that Miss Tali." he said, taking the one year old from her.

"It's ok Daddy." she said, opening a book in her lap.

In seconds she was lost to the world. While Chelsea's talents were loud, Tali was a quiet reader and writer. She had read all his books and was working on one of her own. They often connected over this.

Jason was very healthy now. He was rambunctious and showed early signs of loving sports. That of course worried him, but maybe Tony could give him a crash course. Jason was a happy baby and laughed all the time.

He heard Ziva pull into the garage.

"Are they back from bra shopping?" Tali asked, not looking up from her book.

"Yes." McGee looked at her oddly, "You're seven. What do you know about bras?"

Tali rolled her eyes in her mother's manner.

"I read dad."

"What are you reading?" McGee narrowed his eyes at her.

"Besides," Tali sad, avoiding the question, "It's all Chelsea and Amy have been talking about."

Poor Mac, McGee thought. He handed Jason back to Tali. Though, Mac had been pretty busy lately. Tony had taken the twelve year old under his wing. Tony had been taking him to sports events, movies, playing video games, etc. McGee was happy for the two of them. Tony had met Mac's father once and raged about it for days.

Ziva and Chelsea entered the house with some bags. Chelsea turned red when she saw her father and hurried up the stairs.

"Did you tell her I know?" he asked, kissing her.

"No but she is sure you do." Ziva said with a smile, returning the kiss, "I have told her that men know about bras but that has not helped any."

McGee looked into the other bag and nearly had a heart attack as he pulled out a baby outfit.

"No way Zee…"

Ziva snatched it out of his hand.

"Relax. It is not for us." she said, patting his cheek smartly, "It is for some friends."

"Who?" he asked, taking a sip of water.

"Tara and Jimmy."

Suddenly Ziva had a face full of water.

"Tim!"

"Sorry, Sorry." he said, handing her a dish towel, "But geez, does she not know about birth control?"

"They wanted a child of their own." Ziva said, still glaring at him for the spit take, "Where is Jason?

"Tali has him." he answered, backing her into the counter.

He gave her a deep, long kiss. After a few moments Ziva pushed him away.

"No more children." she said, poking him in the chest, then sliding out of his grip.

McGee shook his head.

"Five kids Jimmy, damn." he said.

Jimmy had been able to adopt Amy, Jeremy, Steven and Stephanie uncontested by Clive a month after their wedding. Clive's surprise appearance at said wedding did not help his case any. Jimmy was a great dad. McGee couldn't believe how far their little autopsy gremlin had grown.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when his cell rang. It was Tony. He answered.

"Hey Ton-what! We'll be there as soon as Nanny June can come."

He ended the call and looked at Ziva, wide eyed.

"What is it?" she asked, recognizing the panic in her husband's eyes.

"Ducky had a stroke."

LINE BREAK

When McGee and Ziva arrived at Bethesda, they found Tara trying to calm Jimmy. He was pacing and muttering things they could not make out.

"Jimmy, please, breathe." Tara tried to sooth him.

Jimmy whirled around.

"He is my friend, my mentor, and hell, my grandfather." he snapped, "You breathe."

Tara stepped back as though slapped. McGee squeezed her hand.

"You can yell at him later." he whispered to her.

"What the hell happened?" Damon called, coming up to them, practically dragging Sarah.

"Jenny said that he was in autopsy authorizing some paperwork for another team when he collapsed. The aide picked up the emergency phone and called for help." Tony relayed, leaning back in one of the chairs, "I was there and Jen told me to call everybody."

Within the hour the whole gang was there. As Ducky's power of attorney, only Gibbs could get any in information from the doctor. He and the doctor spoke for a long time in hushed tones. McGee was more than worried, they all were. That was mostly because _Gibbs_ looked worried. It was enough to reduce Abby and Sarah to tears and Ziva into a silent rage. He put his arm around her with the hope that it would calm her. Jimmy was shaking, but refused to sit down and Tara had stopped trying to make him. And having worked so close with him for several years, he could feel his brother-in-law's frustration building and it wouldn't be long before Damon's famous temper exploded. Tony had fallen back on his coping mechanism, trying to get smiles and laughs out of them through his jokes, his voice cracking every so often. Gibbs finally finished speaking to the doctor and walked over to them. Abby flew into his arms.

"Say something good Gibbs, please say something good!" she whimpered.

Gibbs hugged her and kissed her temple.

"He is alive, but unconscious." Gibbs said and waited for the relieved sighs to stop, "It is too early to tell how much damage the stroke did."

He was interrupted when Jenny rushed into the room. She had had to stay behind to do all the paperwork that came with emergencies in the workplace.

"What can you tell me?" she said business-like, while kicking off her heels quite unprofessionally.

Gibbs repeated what he had just told the others.

"Oh thank god." the red-head said, kissing Gibbs' cheek before sitting down beside Tony.

Gibbs made an affectionate disgruntled sound at his, yes, girlfriend's attentions

Tony, McGee, and Damon made a faces. It was like watching their parents make-out.

"Grow up." Ziva hissed at them, but smiled.

"So, what now?" Sarah asked, face etched with worry.

"We wait." Gibbs answered, giving Sarah a side-hug, as fond of her and Tara as any of the others.

Jimmy still stood there shaking. Gibbs noticed this and move to stand in front of him.

"Man up Palmer." he said in his 'boss' voice, hard faced.

It was a harsh thing to say, but they all knew Jimmy needed to hear it.

"Wha-what?" Jimmy stammered, seeming to return to his former insecurities.

"I said, man up Palmer." Gibbs glared, "You have a job to do."

"I do?"

Gibbs sighed as though Jimmy were insufferable, though he didn't feel that way in the slightest. Not anymore.

"Until Dr. Mallard returns," Gibbs said definitively, "YOU are our chief medical examiner.

Jimmy paled.

"Palmer!"

Instead of jumping like he would of in the past, Jimmy stood up straight and looked Gibbs in the eyes.

"Yes sir!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and head slapped Jimmy.

"Don't call me 'sir'."

LINE BREAK

Chelsea, Amy, Mac, and Tali were camping out in the living room. Ziva allowed this because the kids were so upset about Ducky. Pillows filled the room and the four were trying to pay attention to the movie on the TV, but it was hard to pay attention.

"I'm scared." Amy said, leaning into Chelsea as they sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"Me too." Chelsea whispered.

"What exactly is a stroke?" Mac asked, leaning into Chelsea's other side.

"A stroke is the sudden death of brain cells in a localized area due to inadequate blood flow." Tali informed them robotically.

It usually annoyed Chelsea when her sister spouted off facts like that, but this time didn't bother her so much. Nearly everything Tali read, she remembered. And Tali read _constantly_. It made her seem cold, distant, but she had managed to find some friends. Mac turned to face Tali.

"He's going to live, right?" he asked.

Tali's eyes glazed over like they did before she spouted off facts. It was kind of creepy, but incredible to watch.

"The statistics of the survival of stroke victims are high, but that does not allow for the severity of the stroke symptoms. The symptoms are things like the inability to speak or problems moving parts of the body."

Chelsea, Amy and Mac stared at her.

"What?" Tali shrugged, "You asked."

"She scares me." Amy whispered.

"Good." Tali said.

Tali and Amy had never been on very good terms. Amy thought Tali was annoying know-it-all; Tali thought Amy was an airhead.

Chelsea laughed nervously, hoping they wouldn't get into it again. Tali was brilliant. Sometimes she was jealous of that, but mostly she was proud. Besides, she was talented musically and Tali couldn't carry a tune to save her life.

"What would we do without you T?" Mac said humorously.

"I'm not entirely sure." Tali answered seriously.

They all laughed, even Amy.

Ziva smiled from the kitchen. She was glad to hear them laugh, get their mind off Ducky. She poured some popcorn into a large bowl and gave it to the kids.

"Thank you." they chorused.

"Where's dad?" Chelsea asked.

"With your Uncle Tony." Ziva answered, "He wanted to talk with your father."

What about, she wasn't sure. She hoped everything was all right.

LINE BREAK

Tony's apartment looked how you think it would, expensive with decorative pizza boxes and a movie collection that took up an entire wall, plus some. Tony tossed McGee as soda while he held a beer in his hand. McGee raised an eyebrow.

"I'm of legal age, you know." McGee said.

Tony didn't smile. McGee sat down on the couch.

"This is all I have, and believe me, _I_ need the beer."

"Okay…" McGee said slowly, "What's going on?"

Tony joined him on the couch and groaned.

"Daniel and Karen Knight came to see me last night."

"Mac's parents?" McGee said distastefully, "What the hell did they want?"

"They want me to be Mac's legal guardian."

McGee coughed. He didn't see that one coming.

"They-they're just giving him up?" McGee said.

"Sort of." Tony said, "They didn't want to bother with the adoption or foster process and came up with legal guardian, so their still sort of his parents."

"Whoa." McGee breathed.

Tony just took a swig of beer. McGee examined his friend.

"You're considering this, aren't you?" he asked.

Tony took another drink and stood.

"I can't believe it, but yes." Tony responded, pacing, "I am. Otherwise they want to send him to boarding school. I can't let that happen."

McGee understood Tony's aversion to boarding schools.

"You'd have to be a parent Tony." McGee pointed out, "It isn't always fun and games. Mac's bound to get into trouble. You'll have to set rules."

Tony didn't respond, setting his beer down and rubbing his temples.

"This is a big life changing step Tony."

"No pressure, eh Tim?" Tony grumbled.

McGee smiled.

"No pressure."

"I'm still going to do this aren't I?" Tony said, a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah, bro, you are." McGee responded, standing and offering his hand which Tony shook, "And you're gonna be great at it."

LINE BREAK

It was about three in the morning when McGee and Ziva got the call that Ducky was awake.

"You go." Ziva whispered sleepily, "I will stay with the kids."

"Ok." he kissed her cheek.

McGee showed up to find Gibbs, Damon, Abby, Tony, and Jimmy already there.

"How is he?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

"Gibbs hasn't been allowed to see him yet." Damon growled.

"What? Why not?" McGee said.

"Because hospitals think they can do anything they want." Abby said angrily, "Idiots. The things I could do to them."

Abby suddenly grinned. The guys recognized the smile and took a step back.

"How about 'The Five'" she said, sidling up to Damon.

The guys groaned. They never should have told her about their 'talk' with Clive. Now she thought them superheroes.

"No." McGee said.

"Please." she said sweetly, tugging on Damon's arm.

All but Gibbs were beginning to cave.

"No Abs. Nice try." he said.

"Mr. Gibbs?" a doctor came up behind him, "May I speak with you?"

Gibbs spoke quickly before anymore threats could come from Abby.

The doctor nodded.

"Dr. Mallard is awake and able to speak. The extent of the damage done by the stroke has been assessed. He has tremors and difficulty moving his left extremities, which can improve with therapy."

"But the tremors?" Jimmy asked.

The doctor smiled sympathetically.

"I do not see those going away, I'm afraid."

The group was silent. They all knew what this meant.

Ducky could no longer be a medical examiner.

"And he knows this?" Palmer asked, voice strained.

"He does." the doctor said.

Suddenly no one was to eagar to see their longtime friend.

"I'll go." Jimmy said.

McGee took a deep breath.

"Me to. I'll go with you Jimmy." he said.

They reached Ducky's room, but they couldn't bring themselves to knock on the slightly opened door.

"Do come in boys." Ducky's voice came, startling them.

They opened the door. Their Scottish friend was sitting up in bed, a book across his lap. He looked normal until McGee saw his hands.

"Hey Ducky." he managed.

"Sit Timothy, you as well Mr. Palmer." Ducky said, his perpetual knack for politeness taking over.

Jimmy and McGee were grateful for the moment of normalcy.

"I assume by your silence that you have heard the news?" Duck asked, shifting in a way that made his left side more noticeable.

McGee was having a hard time as he watched Ducky's hands shake.

"Who else has come?" Ducky asked with a smile, noticing his friends struggle.

"Oh, um, Gibbs, of course, Abby, Tony, and Damon." Jimmy listed, rubbing his palms on his jeans.

"Ziva had to stay with the kids." McGee said quickly.

"I know my boy." Ducky reached out his right hand which Jimmy took.

"I would like to speak with all of you." Ducky said.

McGee nodded and retrieved the others. After Ducky happily endured an Abby hug, he started to speak.

"I know you have all been told of my tremors, Abigail dear, please don't cry." Ducky began soothingly, "So in light of this new development in my life, I have decided it is best that I retire."

Although this had been expected, it was still a shocking to hear. Abby gasped.

"Oh Ducky," she said, "What will we do without you?"

Gibbs scoffed in his usual manner.

"He's not dead Abs."

Abby gasped and smacked Gibbs arm.

"Don't even talk like that Gibbs!"

Ducky chuckled.

"You are correct Jethro. As to what you will do without me Abigail, I do believe Mr. Palmer is good and ready to replace me."

Jimmy beamed and took Ducky's hand again.

"I won't replace you Dr. Mallard. I can't." Jimmy began, "I can take your job, but never your place. No one can and no one will."

LINE BREAK

Mac wasn't sure why Tony was taking him apartment shopping and honestly he was quite bored. But the nervous look on Tony's face kept him from saying anything.

"What do you think of this place Mac?" Tony asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"I really like it." he answered truthfully.

It was a large apartment with an open floor plan. The dining room connected to the kitchen perfectly. The living room was spacious, with plenty of room for Tony's movie collection no problem. There were two rooms, the master and another that was almost as big as the master. The deck was large as well.

"We'll take it." Tony said to realtor.

"We?" Mac asked, "Did you get a girlfriend or something?"

"Or something." Tony muttered, "Come on, let's go eat.

Tony took Mac to his favorite restaurant. That's when Mac knew something was up. He sat down across from Tony, waiting for whatever it was that was bothering Tony.

"Mac." Tony said, bunching up his napkin, "How-how would you like to stay with me?"

Mac lit up, thinking of all the movies they could watch if he slept over.

"Cool! Let me just ask-" he said, starting to get up.

"No Mac." Tony interrupted, "I mean, how would you like to live with me?"

Mac sat back down in shock.

"For real?" he asked.

"For real." Tony confirmed, "I would be your legal guardian."

Mac had a quick flashback of seeing some papers that talked about that. He had just thought it was for one of his father's clients.

"They really never wanted me, did they?" Mac asked softly.

"But I do." Tony said quickly, "If you'll have me. I might mess up and I have no idea how to be a parent, but I'm gonna try. For you."

Mac couldn't help but tear up. He hated his parents, but the rejection still hurt. He looked at Tony who was waiting for an answer. Tony had done everything his parents should have and more. There was no question.

"Yes, I'll live with you."

Tony grinned in relief.

"You really want me?" Mac asked.

"You bet. I think there's a movie like this…"

Mac knew he had made the right choice.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea was anxious about going to see Grandpa Ducky. Her mom had told her what the stroke had done to him, so she knew what was coming. Sort of. She just wasn't sure she wanted to see it. She took a deep breath as she and Tali, who was holding Jason, stepped into their grandpa Ducky's room.

"Hello little ones." he greeted cheerily.

Chelsea felt relieved that he didn't look too sick. She went to his right side and gave him an awkward hug.

"How are you?" Grandpa Ducky asked with a smile.

Chelsea answered, but couldn't figure out why he was so happy when he could no longer do what he loved. Grandpa Ducky patted Chelsea's head.

"You can ask questions my dear." Ducky said.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked, sitting next to Tali, who had tucked Jason into Ducky's side, "You should be sad or mad!"

"What good would it do me to be angry or sad?" Ducky said wisely.

"Well-"

"Why be miserable 'Sea?" Tali asked, readjusting Jason.

Grandpa Ducky nodded.

"I am not dead my dear, merely impaired." Ducky said.

Chelsea could see that there was a lesson for her coming. If Grandpa Ducky didn't have a story, he had a lesson.

"How are things in here?" Ziva asked.

"Everything is-" Ducky trailed off in a slur.

Something was wrong. Ziva rushed to Ducky's side, handing Jason back to Tali.

"Yell for a doctor!" she said, pushing the nurse button as well.

Shaking, Chelsea ran into the hall.

"Help! Help! Something's wrong with my grandpa!" she cried.

Several nurses rushed into Grandpa Ducky's room and Tali and Jason were shoved out of the room.

"Tali?" she asked her sister a silent question.

"He is having another stroke." Tali confirmed, "Can you hold Jason?"

Chelsea took her baby brother into her arms. They walked out into the waiting room.

"How bad?" she asked.

"I do not know." Tali said, hugging her sister, Jason squished between them, "I hate not knowing."

They both cried as they heard shouting from their grandfather's room.

**TBC**


	13. Midnight Memories

A/N: Ok, so I lied again, I'm really sorry. This is actually part 2 of 3. Part 3 will solve this and add another problem. This was my major research chapter and the one that is only partially mine, mostly. There are direct quotes and scenes from actual episodes so loud and clear: Anything you recognize is NOT MINE. I wish. Please read and review and enjoy.

LINE BREAK

Things were solemn among the group. Kids had been sent home, it was late. This time, Ducky had fallen into a coma. The doctors could only say that they would have to see in the morning.

McGee stared out the third floor window of the waiting area, a smile appearing on his face as a memory came to mind.

_He itched like crazy. Once again, his attempt to look like he knew what he was doing got thwarted by Tony._

_ "Go and see Ducky." Kate offered kindly._

_He headed downstairs to autopsy, embarrassed when other people stared._

"_Timothy, my boy!" Ducky boomed as the pressurized doors opened, "How can I-oh."_

"_Yeah." he said, leaning on a vacant table while Ducky put on some gloves._

"_It appears that you have met with Poison Ivy." Ducky said, examining McGee's hands._

"_What I don't get is how it got on my face." he said._

"_It is the urushon oil in the plant McGee. Once it gets on your hands, it spread to anything it comes into contact with." Ducky informed him, moving his face to the side._

_McGee turned redder than the rash._

"_Well…then I have a major problem, Ducky."_

_Ducky pulled back from him._

"_Hmm?"_

_McGee wanted to die._

"_When I was out there, I had to…you know…"_

"_No, I don't."_

_God._

"_Relieve myself." he managed to utter._

_Ducky looked at him oddly for a moment, then his eyes widened in understanding. McGee was glad he didn't have to explain further._

"_Oh, well, let's take a look then."_

_Really? He forced himself to unbuckle his belt._

"_This is, uh, kind of embarrassing…" he said, gripping his pants._

_Ducky scoffed and waved his hand._

"_I'm a doctor McGee. I've seen everything there is to see more times than I care to remember."_

_Ok. He __**was**__ a doctor. McGee dropped his pants. Ducky jumped slightly._

"_Good lord."_

"_What? What, is it bad?"_

_Ducky coughed._

"_No, no, it's fine. Nothing to worry about. I didn't expect to see so much…swelling."_

_Oh man._

"_If Tony finds out about this, I'm going to have to quit."_

_Ducky smiled._

"_Well, your secret is safe with me."_

"_Doctor, I've got the new evaluation forms you req-" _

_McGee looked in horror as Jimmy stood there, frozen in place._

"_I'll come back." Jimmy managed, practically running from the room._

_McGee turned to Ducky, who looked sheepish._

"_Him I'm not so sure about him."_

"Tim?"

McGee blinked and saw his wife looking at him with concern.

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right? You were laughing."

"I'm good." he said, kissing her cheek, "Just thinking about Ducky."

McGee looked around the waiting room. No one had left. And no one would until there were answers.

Ziva sighed. She remembered when she first came to adore the doctor. They were on a case where two teens had found a severed leg in the woods, one of Tony's _many_ frame-ups.

"_Ducky, where's Palmer?" Tony asked, ducking another one of the branches that intruded on their path to the crime scene._

"_Having a root canal." Ducky answered, moving a branch aside for her, "Allow me."_

"_Thank you." she said._

_They walked a little further._

"_Oh, watch your step." Ducky pointed out a hole in the ground._

"_Toda." she responded._

"_Al lo davar." the Scottish man responded in turn._

_Ziva glanced back, impressed._

_They reached stepping stones that stretched across a stream. Ducky held out a hand._

"_Oh, let me give you a hand."_

_Ziva stepped back and shook her head._

"_No, no. It is lovely that chivalry is not dead Doctor. But in the Army I swam three miles across the Red Sea after scaling through rough cliffs without safety lines. I believe I can manage."_

_She was wrong. She took one step and slipped, accidentally bringing the doctor with her into the stream._

"_Oh!"_

"_Ah!"_

_They splashed down and came up, water dripping off their hats._

"_How refreshing. An independent woman." Ducky said with a smile._

_She couldn't help it and neither could he. They burst out laughing._

Another memory came through and it was one that meant the most to her. It was after she had been rescued, when she was being doubted.

"_I don't know what games they are playing upstairs, but I have had enough. First and foremost you are our friend. I want to be a friend Ziva."_

And he was. She smiled as her husband began to snore softly, his head falling on her shoulder. She laid her head on his and closed her eyes.

Tony was leaning against the wall, his ADHD tendencies keeping him from sitting still. He chuckled softly as a humorous memory with Ducky filled his mind.

"_Is the stake out over?" Ducky asked curiously._

_Tony scoffed._

"_I wish! It's worse than watching five day cricket match._

_Ducky sent him a look._

"_Careful young man."_

_Tony cringed, having forgotten the doctor's fondness for the game._

Tony smiled. Ducky had always been great. And wise, Tony thought as a more serious memory came to light. The team had just caught a case that involved his former fiancée Wendy. He had headed down to autopsy.

_Tony wandered into autopsy, not entirely sure why he was there. Ducky was examining their victim. Tony took a look at the heart._

"_Hard to believe they're so small sometimes." he commented off-handedly._

_Ducky glanced at him knowingly, but continued his task._

"_What's on your mind Tony? You sound a little pensive."_

_Tony snapped._

"_I'm not pensive! What is it with everyone and that word!" Tony paused when he realized he was shouting, "Sorry I was…"_

_Ducky wasn't offended._

"_Would you like to talk about it?"_

_Tony was secretly glad Ducky had asked. He paced a bit._

"_You ever have something terrible happen to you and you think you've put it all behind you, but then the terrible comes back and it's more terrible than it was before?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_I'm confused." Ducky said, stopping his work and sitting in his desk chair._

_Tony let out a puff of air as he leaned against the table across from Ducky._

"_So am I."_

_Ducky took off his glasses and pulled out a cloth to clean them._

"_Tony, it was clear to me from the very first day I met you that you were a man in pain."_

_Tony instinctively tried to save face and scoffed._

"_I'm sorry; I think you have confused me with someone else."_

_Ducky shook his head, donned his glasses and stood up. He came to stand directly before Tony._

"_No, your pain is as clear to me as Jethro's. He lost Shannon, the one love of his life, and you lost faith in yours for so many reasons. Jethro coped with his pain by repeatedly marrying the wrong woman, thus ensuring that ultimately he would be alone and safe from heartache. You repeatedly chased the wrong woman. You are alone because you never did as you just said: put it behind you"_

Tony blinked back to reality. He remembered being so angry at Ducky for talking to him like that. And for being right. But Tony began to do it. Put behind his mother's death. Put behind his father's abandonment. Put behind the girl he couldn't save from the fire. Put behind Wendy and Jeanne and all the other girls. And, hell, he had found happiness. He had a family and was about to become for all intents and purposes, a father.

"Tony?" came a sleepy voice.

Abby was tugging on his sleeve. He tugged on one of her pigtails in return.

"Yeah Abs?" he said, finally sitting down, putting an arm around her.

"It's not morning yet, is it?" she asked with a yawn.

"Not yet little sis." he sighed.

Abby closed her eyes and snuggled into Tony's side, trying to think happy thoughts.

_Abby was swimming in perfume. It was both cruel and expected that Gibbs wanted the exact perfume the victim was wearing. She loved a good challenge, but this was getting ridiculous. But she loved hearing the shock in Gibbs voice when she told him the cost of all the perfumes. She heard the ding of the elevator and waited for her visitor._

"_Ducky!" she said as the doctor came up to the table._

"_Hello Abigail." he said as she hugged him._

"_Hi!" she said brightly._

"_Quite the collection." he commented._

"_Over a hundred." Abby said._

"_I don't see Channel No. 5." Ducky said, looking around._

"_Does anyone wear that anymore?" Abby asked, tapping away on her computer._

"_My mother does."_

"_Really?" Abby turned, interested._

_Ducky smiled._

"_Ever since Marilyn Monroe confessed that Chanel No. 5 was all she wore to bed."_

"_So…does your mother…" Abby asked out of morbid curiosity._

"_Unfortunately, yes. Makes for terribly awkward slumber parties._

_(New memory)_

_Abby smiled when she saw Ducky looking very spiffed up._

"_Date with Dr. Hampton Ducky?" she asked._

_Ducky nodded, adjusting his bowtie._

"_Yes Abigail, I do."_

"_You look smashing. Where are you taking her?"_

"_I thought I'd show her something that revealed who I am. If she gets turned on, we haven't wasted our time."_

_Abby sighed._

"_You're the man Ducky…why can't I find a man like you?"_

_Ducky smiled and pulled her close._

"_Well, if this doesn't work out I *am* available."_

_Abby laughed and kissed his cheek._

_(Another memory)_

_Ducky and Abby stood quietly in autopsy, the case weighing on their mind._

"_You know Abby; sometimes the dead make more sense to me than the living."_

_Abby knew exactly what he meant._

"_Me too." she said._

Abby dozed off with the thought of how much she and Ducky connected, a smile on her face.

Damon was glad when a smile reappeared on Abby's face. Sarah and Tony had fallen asleep. Only he and Gibbs were left awake.

He had only worked with the team twice (he didn't count his steroid-induced trouble with NCIS) before his sister and un-born niece or nephew was killed by the man Team Gibbs was after. He hadn't had much contact with Ducky, but when you get mixed up with Gibbs, you meet the good doctor sooner or later. His true first meeting was a funny one-later on.

_Damon came to on one of Ducky's autopsy tables. And it scared the hell out of him._

"_Holy Shit! I'm dead!" he yelped, still blinking from just opening his eyes._

_He jumped when he heard a voice._

"_I can assure you that you are quite alive."_

_Damon turned his head to see Ducky, then moaned at the action._

"_Ah yes, you best move slowly." Ducky advised, "For you were bent like an accordion my boy."_

_Damon attempted to move and groaned._

"_You're right."_

"_I'm always right."_

_ Damon let out a laugh and groaned again._

By then Gibbs had arrived demanding answers, but from that short meeting, Damon had lots of respect for him. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and gave in.

Gibbs watched as the last of his kids fell asleep, minus Jimmy and Tara who had stayed by Ducky's side.

He couldn't sleep. Duck was his oldest and dearest friend. The Marine in him would not let him rest until he had answers. Answers about one of his men that he could not leave behind. But he was no doctor. This time he couldn't fix something himself. And if he was honest with himself, he was scared. Scared as hell. And he was feeling guilty. He felt guilty for all those times he didn't take to talk with Ducky or listen to one of Ducky's stories. Ducky was one of the few 'good men' this world still had. Gibbs recalled a moment in which their friendship was at their worst, but became stronger because of it.

_It was late. Everyone else had gone home, leaving him alone with his one lamp and paper work. Alone. Just like he liked. He finished the last of his of his coffee and knocked it into the trash can. He looked up when another was set in its place. It was Ducky, who had been cold with him for months._

_ "Thought you might be in need of a refill." the Scottish man said._

_ "Thanks." he said shortly._

_ "Today certainly brought back a lot of memories."_

_ Gibbs sighed._

_ "Yeah."_

_ "It also made me realize, since your return, I've been acting a little like-"_

_ "An ass." Gibbs filled in._

_ "Well, something like that."_

_ Gibbs couldn't hold back a smile._

_ "I didn't notice."_

_ Ducky gave him a small smile._

_ "You and I have been through a lot over the years. Look I-I hate to use marriage as an analogy-"_

_ Gibbs leaned forward._

_ "Then don't. Just tell me what I did to piss you off."_

_ Ducky shifted on his feet._

_ "The night you retired, you asked me to drive you home. You didn't say a single word the entire trip. Not even goodbye."_

_ "I was kind of still recovering from a coma Duck." he said, though he knew it was a lame excuse._

_ "And Kelly. And Shannon. All those years of friendship and somehow you failed to mention that you have a family."_

_ "Had. Had a family." he all but snapped, but stood and walked around his desk to stop in front of Ducky, "You know how I feel about apologies, right?"_

_ "A sign of weakness." Ducky quoted._

_ Gibbs shook his head once._

_ "Not between friends." Gibbs amended his rule right then and there, "I'm sorry Ducky. I should have told you."_

_ Ducky stuck his hand out._

_ "I should have told you something months ago."_

_ Gibbs grasped his hand._

_ "Welcome home." Ducky said._

_ Gibbs hugged him and whispered his thanks in Ducky's ear._

Gibbs snapped out of his thoughts by a snore that obviously belonged to Ziva. He didn't know how McGee did it.

Gibbs brought his thoughts back to Ducky. Gibbs never really realized that he had a friendship until then, a true friend. Honestly after Shannon, Kelly and three ex-wives, he didn't think he was capable of maintaining something so strong.

He was starting to see rays of light filling the sky outside the window indicating morning and answers. Whether both were good or bad was yet to be seen. They would wait. Together.


	14. Good News, Bad Past

A/N: So, like, Wow, over 4,500 words. Hope it's not too much. This one kinda got away from me. Anything you recognize is not mine. And reviews would be THE BEST. Any medical terms and such are totally googled and has the potential to be wrong. But hey, it's AU and FFiction, let's play pretend. Thanks for all the support that has been given to me so far. This is the wrap up of the last two chapters + drama from Ziva's past. Do Enjoy.

LINE BREAK

When the doctor appeared the next morning, Gibbs woke his team up in a classic way.

"Gear up!" he shouted.

They all jolted awake, Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Damon reaching for invisible gear bags. It took a few seconds for them to catch up.

"Doctors here." he said calmly, sipping on a coffee McGee was instantly envious of.

"Are you all here for Dr. Mallard?" the doctor asked as the group stood, stretched and smoothed their wrinkled cloths.

"Yes." they chorused.

"Ok. My name is Dr. Glass; I'm Dr. Mallard's doctor." Dr. Glass said with a smile.

"What's the news?" Abby asked, her pigtails skewed.

Dr. Glass could see that these people were in no mood for small talk.

"I come to you with positive news." he said.

"Thank God." Abby said.

"Is he still in a coma?" Damon asked

"Yes."

"Then how is that 'positive' Doc?" Damon snapped.

"Damon!" Sarah scolded, smacking his arm.

Dr. Glass was used to the temperament of family members so, not fazed, he continued.

"Things are positive because Dr. Mallard is in the lowest form of a coma, known as toxic-metabolic encephalopathy. His chances of coming out of it are nearly 100%. It just may take a few days, two weeks at the most."

The group finally felt as though they could breathe again.

"He has strong brain activity so it is only a matter of time." Dr. Glass.

Gibbs wandered into Ducky's room and smiled when he saw Jimmy and Tara. Jimmy was sitting in a chair, but leaning forward, his head resting on his arms on Ducky's bed. Tara had slung her legs over the other chair, her head on Jimmy's back. He shook Tara first, then Jimmy.

"Gibbs!" Jimmy exclaimed, immediately alert.

Gibbs repeated what the doctor had said. Jimmy nodded, understanding with relief that Ducky would pull through.

"Take your husband home Tara." Gibbs ordered, "Take a shower, get a meal and sleep if you can. Come back after that. He'll still be here."

Tara agreed and pulled a protesting Jimmy out of the room.

"Relay the message. That's an order." he called behind them.

Gibbs took a seat, content with just his coffee and silence. He had closed his eyes just a second when someone knocked on the door frame.

"A little late Jen." he said without opening his eyes.

He heard her laugh and felt her sit next to him.

"Planes only go so fast Jethro." she said, kicking off a pair of heels again, "And the British Prime Minister loves to hear himself talk."

"I don't know why you wear those damn things." Gibbs said, finally opening his eyes, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

Jenny smiled.

"They go with the job. And with my outfits." she said teasing, releasing her hair from the tight bun that had been giving her a headache for hours.

Gibbs took in her appearance.

Her hair was frizzy, her hose had a tear in it, her clothes were wrinkled, and she was bare foot.

She was beautiful. And she was his. He was not going to make the mistake of letting her go again.

"Sent the kids home I see." she commented, laying her head on his shoulder.

"He's not going to wake anytime soon." Gibbs said, putting an arm around her.

"Have you slept at all Jethro?" she asked.

Gibbs gave a noncommittal shrug. She slapped his chest lightly.

"I'll take that as a no." she said, "Close your eyes Jethro. Like you said, he won't wake anytime soon.

He didn't fight her. He was too tired.

LINE BREAK

After telling their daughters that Ducky would wake up, McGee and Ziva collapsed onto their bed.

"Go ahead and take a shower." McGee said, groaning as he sat up, "I'll get us some breakfast."

Ziva nodded. He blinked blearily and headed down stairs with the intention to give special attention to the coffeemaker.

"Dad."

"What?" he said.

"Here." Chelsea said, putting a cup of coffee in his and steering him to the table, "I've got food for you too."

"You're the best Chels." he said.

Chelsea smiled and kissed his cheek, setting a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him.

"Is mom in the shower?" she asked, sitting across from him with her own breakfast.

"Yeah." he was too tired to say much, "Tali?"

"With Jason." Chelsea answered, "We've taken care of everything."

He must have dozed off at the table because Ziva suddenly shook him.

"Your turn." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Chels made breakfast." he muttered, followed by heading up the stairs.

Ziva was slightly more awake after her shower and saw her daughter making eggs.

"Just second mom." the blond said, "It's almost ready."

"Thank you Tetelah." Ziva said with smile.

Ziva was so proud of Chelsea. The little girl with pigtails she met all those years ago was almost a teenager. A beautiful one at that. Ziva made a grateful noise as Chelsea set a hot breakfast and coffee in front of her.

"Lucy's in the backyard, fed and watered. Jason's all set too." Chelsea said, this time sitting across from her mother.

"You have been wonderful Chelsea. Thank you."

"JJ's asleep." Tali said, coming down the stairs, and then giggled, "So is daddy."

Ziva laughed and hugged Tali when she got close.

"And thank you to as well Ahuvi."

Ziva finished her breakfast and kissed the top of both girls' heads as she put her dishes in the sink.

"I believe I will join your father for a bit. We will all visit Ducky later."

Chelsea and Tali plopped on the couch as their mother went upstairs.

"We did good." Chelsea said.

"We did _well_." Tali corrected.

"Not the time T." Chelsea said.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea three-way called her friends.

"Are your parents asleep too? Amy asked.

"Yeah. They were exhausted. My dad almost ate a napkin." Chelsea giggled, rolling onto her stomach on her bed.

"Tony's out of it too." Mac said.

"What's it like living with Uncle Tony?" Chelsea asked.

"It's kind of the same as just visiting him. Except now I stay and there are few rules." he responded.

"Are you happy?" Amy, surprisingly, asked.

"Yes." Mac said genuinely.

"I'm glad." Amy said.

"Are you ok Amy?" Chelsea was surprised at Amy's open compassion for Mac.

"Uh-yeah." Mac said.

"I'm fine. My mom said I should try to be less abrasive."

Chelsea and Mac let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." Mac teased, "I thought you had changed."

"Of course not dork." Amy snapped.

Chelsea laughed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Amy said.

They all laughed.

"My dad said Ducky is going to wake up." Amy informed them.

"I'm glad he is." Chelsea said, "I was so scared when he - well, I'm not sure how to describe it."

"I'm sorry Chels." Mac said.

"Me too." Amy said sharply, ticked at not being the first to say it.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. Amy would always be Amy.

"Thanks guys. I love you."

"Love you." Amy and Mac chorused.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea hated grocery shopping with a passion. But here she was, following her mother around the store. With all the Ducky stuff, things had become low at the McGee house. Chelsea just zoned out.

Her mother snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"What!" Chelsea snapped, but changed her tune at her mother's look, "I mean, yes mother?"

"Focus. Go get some applesauce. I forgot it, it's in the last aisle." her mom said.

"All right." she grumbled.

She went back to the last aisle, got the brand they used and headed back.

She froze at the end of the aisle; the thing her grandpa called 'the gut feeling' was going off the radar. Her mother was in the center of the aisle, talking to some man. Chelsea knew something was wrong because her mother had made sure that Tali and Jason were behind her. Chelsea walked up carefully, gripping the emergency cell phone that her grandpa had given her that was in her pocket.

"So good to see you Ziva." the man said with an accent just like her mother's.

Chelsea saw her mother tense.

"What are you doing here Malachi?" her mother hissed.

Chelsea could not remember her mother mentioning any Malachi. The man smiled, but it was not a regular smile. More like evil. Chelsea put Tali and Jason behind her as well.

The Malachi reached for a random can of soup.

"Shopping." the man said, tossing the can in the air and catching it.

"Your lying skills are lacking Officer Ben-Gidon." her mom sneered.

Chelsea knew that her mother had said his name for her benefit. But it wasn't time yet.

Officer Ben-Gidon stepped forward. Chelsea was impressed that her mother didn't even flinch.

"_Kalba_." he said challengingly. *

"_Leh Lehizdayen_." she spat back. *

Chelsea could tell those weren't nice things they were saying. She shivered when Malachi peered around her mother to look at them and laughed cruelly.

"How sweet. Hard-ass Ziva David has a family. Tell me, which one of your boy toys put you in the 'family way'? Was it DiNozzo? Gibbs? Surely not that imbecile glued to his computer?"

Chelsea was _really_ starting to hate this guy. Her mother stepped closer to Malachi.

"Stay away from my family." her mom said in a voice Chelsea had never heard, "You know what I am capable of."

Ben-Gidon was no longer smiling. He was scowling, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I know perfectly well what you are capable of "Agent" David." he said, stepping back, "Do your precious children know? Who you killed?"

Quick as lightning, her mother had pulled Malachi close, her switchblade pressed to his side. Tali gasped and grabbed a handful of Chelsea's shirt.

"You wouldn't." he said, "Not in front of your children."

"You are right. I would not." her mom said smoothly, "But you see…my daughter here…"

Chelsea's eyes met her mother's in understanding.

"…has Gibbs on speed dial. Remember him?"

Chelsea held up the phone for Malachi to see. She saw a quick flash of fear in the man's eyes.

"I do not know why you are here, nor do I care. Just stay the hell away. Our next meeting will not be as gentle. And if this is my father's doing, tell him this: he is not to contact me again through himself or anyone else. Threatening my family was a stupid mistake. Goodbye Officer Ben-Gidon."

With that, her mom shoved Malachi away and watched him leave the store.

"Let's go." her mother said, she said picking up Jason and her purse, abandoning their cart.

Chelsea and Tali glanced at each other. Something big had just happened.

LINE BREAK

Grandpa and Uncles Tony and Damon were there when they got back home. Her dad hugged her and her sister tightly.

"Go to your rooms after you settle Jason down." he said.

Chelsea and Tali went upstairs. After she laid the sleeping Jason down she headed towards her room, but curiosity got the better of her. She sat down at the top of the stairs.

"Who's here Ziver?" grandpa asked, "Why couldn't you tell me over the phone."

"Ben-Gidon." she said.

"I'll kill him." Uncle Tony said immediately.

"He was never supposed to return." her dad said, "I thought for sure you scared him off Boss."

Chelsea could tell they had transitioned into agent mode.

"Care to fill me in?" Uncle Damon said, "Must be something big, because Tony here is foaming at the mouth."

"Mossad officer Malachi Ben-Gidon." her mother said, emotionless, "One of my father's top men. Attempted to return me to Israel and Mossad and ultimately burn me . When that did not work, he framed me the murder of my counterpart Daniel Creyer, whom he killed himself. I was proven innocent and Malachi was sent back to Israel."

"I told Ben-Gidon to get the hell out of the country and to tell Eli David that Ziva was off limits." Gibbs continued.

McGee tried to put an arm around his wife but she wouldn't let him.

"What does he want?" Tony asked.

"I do not know. I did not give him the chance. My children were there. They already had to see me pull my knife."

"Do you think Eli is behind this rendezvous?" her dad asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Uncle Tony said.

"When was the last time you spoke to your father?" her grandpa asked.

"It was - well, Tali was just a baby. He called me." her mother said, sounding strained.

"What's the matter Ziva?" Uncle Damon asked.

"He nearly told them about Ari." she said, "They can never know. They can never know what a monster I am."

"You did what you had to do." her father said, "Should they ever find out, they will understand."

"They must never know." her mom repeated.

"Who is Ari?" Chelsea whispered to herself.

"So do we consider this a threat?" Uncle Tony asked.

"We'll see." her grandpa said, "Let's take this and keep it at NCIS."

Chelsea was disappointed when they moved on to the topic of Ducky. She crept to her room and sat on her bed.

"Who was Ari and why did her mother feel like a monster?

Her mother seemed to be hiding a lot.

LINE BREAK

A few days later lightning flashed outside Chelsea's window, causing her to squeal and plug her ears for the inevitable clap of thunder. She stuffed a pillow over her face when that didn't work. She heard Jason cry and knew one of her parents would be up.

Chelsea threw back her comforter, cursing the fact that she couldn't sleep through anything like Tali could. She jumped as another bolt lit up the sky. She hurried to Jason's room just as the thunder hit. Her mom was there, singing him a Hebrew lullaby.

"Trouble sleeping Tetelah?" her mom asked.

"I hate storms." she responded.

"Come, let us sit in the living room." her mom said, shushing Jason gently as more thunder rolled.

They settled in the living room, a vanilla scented candle lit on the coffee table. Chelsea curled up next to her mother, who put an arm around her.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." her mom chuckled.

Chelsea rolled her eyes. That was such a Grandpa Gibbs answer.

"Mom." she said.

"All right, what is your question?"

"Who is Ari?"

A flash of lightning struck, lighting up the horror on her mother's face.

"We should not have talked here, it was stupid." her mother stood, ranting.

"Mom-"

"You will never speak that name again Chelsea Laurie, do you understand?" her mom hissed, a finger in Chelsea's face.

"I-I understand." she said, even though she really didn't.

"You do not know my past Chelsea." her mother said in a gentler voice, "I pray you never will."

"But-"

"No Chelsea." her mom said firmly, "I will not tell."

They rode out the rest of the storm in silence.

LINE BREAK

McGee was very upset. Not only had Ben-Gidon come in contact with his wife, he had come in contact with his children. McGee was rather pissed actually. He stapled some papers on his desk rather harshly.

"What did those papers do to you?" Tony asked, "Paper cut?"

"Chelsea asked about Ari last night." McGee said, glaring at Tony.

"Oh." Tony said, cringing.

"The little sneak was eavesdropping." Damon said.

Ziva walked into the bullpen with Gibbs.

"We just talked to SecNav and Eli in MTAC." Gibbs said.

McGee reached out and squeezed Ziva's hand. She hadn't actually _seen_ her father for years.

"My father claims that he never sent Malachi to speak to me. He may, of course, be lying." Ziva said coldly, "He claims that Malachi has gone rouge. He left in a middle of a mission and has been missing up until now."

"So let's say Eli isn't lying." Damon said, playing devil's advocate, "Why did Officer Ben-Gidon seek out Ziva? It wasn't a coincidence."

"Rule 40." Tony said, "'if you think someone's out to get you, they are.'"

McGee went to the computer and began his rapid typing.

"He has many bank accounts; all are empty except for the American one, a whole whopping $4.50. I can't find a trace of him anywhere."

"Of course not McGee." Gibbs said, "He's been well-trained to stay off the grid. What do you think his next move is going to be David?"

"If he is here for revenge, he has made his first move, letting me know he is here, trying to make me paranoid. You make mistakes when you are paranoid."

"What's the next step? Damon asked.

"Discreetly threaten someone I love." she said, "Then he would strike when I am most vulnerable."

Ziva had listed all this robotically.

"Could there be any other reason Malachi could be here?" Tony asked.

"Well, possibly recruit me for a mission, but I do not see this as the likely reason."

"Let's hope it's the second." McGee said, "Easier to stop."

Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs. Talk."

He had never really grasped phone etiquette.

"We'll be right there." he barked, snapping his phone shut.

"Got a case boss?" Tony asked.

"No DiNozzo, Ducky's awake. And he was just visited by Ben-Gidon. Damon, you grab Abby and Jimmy. Let's go." Gibbs ordered, calling Jenny.

"The next step." Ziva whispered.

McGee took her hand when they reached the elevator.

LINE BREAK

They sent Abby to chew out the people who allowed someone not on Ducky's approved visitor's list.

"Do you often put your patients in danger!" the Goth shouted at Ducky's nurses.

"N-no ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am!" Abby snapped, and then held up a picture, "How did this man get into Dr. Mallard's room?"

"I don't know! I-I just came on to this shift."

"Find me who was here before!" Abby ordered, "He or she has a half hour to get here or there'll be hell to pay!"

The nurse quickly picked up the phone. Abby turned with a smile to the others.

"Now we're getting somewhere." she said.

Gibbs walked up.

"Doc said that Ducky is able to talk."

Abby stayed behind to deal with the nurse situation. The others went to see Ducky.

This time he looked a little more ill. He was connected to many wires and had an oxygen cannula in his nose. He was only slightly sitting up.

"Oh, hello. It appears I wandered into the darkness once more." he said, his voice a little raspy.

"Welcome back to the world Duck." Tony said, "You didn't miss much, though you might want to get an alien-English dictionary. They get offended when you don't get their coffee order right."

Gibbs head-slapped him. Ducky chuckled.

"Where is Abigail?" he asked.

"Dealing with the staff that let Officer Ben-Gidon in your room." Ziva said.

"Officer Ben-Gidon." Ducky pondered, "I thought he looked familiar. I had just come out of the fog and didn't think to ask his name. He was very polite."

"He was threatening Ziva by coming here." McGee said.

"Oh dear." Ducky said, "Could I have my glasses Jethro, they are over there by the sink."

Gibbs handed him the old-fashioned spectacles, then helped him when he remembered that Ducky still had the same symptoms of his first stroke.

"He was the man who wished to return you to Mossad, correct Ziva?"

Ziva nodded.

"Well we only made small talk, which was all I was capable of at the time. I didn't tell him anything personal." Ducky said.

The team sighed in relief.

"Like I said, information gathering is not his motive this time." Ziva said.

They heard shouting and knew Abby had met with the nurse from the last shift. They all stuck their heads out the door.

"I've got a news flash for you! The man you let in- a murderer."

The nurse gasped.

"How did he get through?" Abby demanded, "He was not on the list!"

The nurse fumbled through some papers.

"He stated that he was an old friend and he was leaving the country not to return for a long time. I-I felt bad for him and let him in."

"Oh you felt bad for him." Abby repeated with sarcastic sympathy, then shouted, "You are done lady! You're lucky I don't have my lab on hand. I'll speak with your boss now."

Gibbs grinned. His girl was awesome. Abby marched into the room a little later, panting. They all applauded. Abby bowed.

"Thank you. Thank you. That nurse will never work in this side of the country again." she made her way over to Ducky and kissed his cheek, "We missed you Duck-man. Did Tony tell you about the alien invasion?"

They all laughed. Except for Ziva. She had a feeling she had just figured out what Malachi wanted.

LINE BREAK

Ziva rapped on the ratty hotel door. The door opened to Malachi Ben-Gidon.

"You found me." he said.

"You forget that I was Mossad. It was not difficult to find you." Ziva said, "Which means you wanted me to find you."

Malachi stepped aside, gesturing for her to enter.

"Am I that transparent?" he said.

She didn't dignify that with a response. She stepped inside. Malachi looked out the door before shutting it.

"Here on your own? Risky move." he said.

Ziva sat down on the couch and relaxed, though alert.

"Can we not just talk?" she asked plainly.

"You were never good with that Ziva." he said, pouring a bit of scotch in a glass.

"That is true. In the past. Tell me what it is you want from me." she said, sitting up.

"It is simple Ziva." he took a drink, "I want revenge."

"Care to tell me what for?"

Malachi set the glass on the counter.

"You ruined me Ziva. You ruined me when you did not return to Israel and Mossad with me." he said.

"What are you talking about Malachi?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"I failed a mission Ziva. A mission ordered by the director himself." he said, "Do you know what that did to my reputation?"

Ziva was beginning to understand.

"You are still one of my father's top operatives." she said.

He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Because I am good at what I do. But can no longer do it alone. Your father has never allowed me a mission to do on my own." he took a step towards Ziva, who stood.

"I am no longer trusted as I once was. Even after all these years, your father is angry with me for not bringing you home to burn you properly."

Ziva could hear the oncoming hysteria in his voice.

"You cannot screw up in Mossad, Ziva."

The word play was over. Malachi pulled his knife. Ziva did just as quickly.

"Tell me Ziva," Malachi said as they circled, "Are you still a fighter? Or have you lost it in all your domesticity?"

Ziva threw her knife into the wall, disarmed Malachi and had him in a head lock in one swift move. He was caught off guard, really believing she had gone soft.

"Let us find out."

Malachi got out of Ziva's hold and threw a punch that she dodged, catching his jaw with one of her own. He staggered back, but sent her to the floor with a kick to her stomach.

"You have gone weak David." he panted with a laugh.

Ziva lunged and slammed Malachi into the wall, punching him in the stomach and face. Malachi caught her face with a punch of his own, splitting her lip. He turned it around and pinned her to the wall. Ziva laughed.

"And you say I have gone week."

She kneed him hard in the groin, escaping his grasp as he fell to the ground. She kicked him in the chest making him sprawl onto the floor. She went for another kick but was brought down when Malachi grabbed her foot. Her head caught the corner of the coffee table and the wind was knocked out of her. Malachi rolled on top of her, his knife to her throat.

"You haven't totally lost it _Kalba_." he whispered in her ear, moving some of the hair in front of her face aside with the knife.

"I thought this was one on one." she spat, literally.

"I'm bored. Goodbye Ziva." he made a move to cut her throat when a shot rang out.

Ziva gasped when Malachi slumped on top of her. She shoved him off to see her very pissed off team and husband. Gibbs pulled her up, holstering his gun with his other hand.

"Gibbs I-"

Gibbs shook his head. Tony and Damon wordlessly began working the scene. Her husband looked at her with anger and hurt in his eyes. He handed her a towel with some ice for her lip. They were angry with her.

LINE BREAK

He didn't speak to her all the way home.

"Tim, please speak to me."

He waited until they had reached the front porch.

"I thought we decided you weren't on your own anymore several years ago Ziva." he said.

"This was something I had to do on my own." she said.

"No. It wasn't. Do you know what you risked going in there alone? You and I. Our children. Our entire family. God Ziva, I am _so_ angry with you!" he shouted, hands in the air.

"I am sorry Tim." she said, blinking back tears.

McGee ran his hands down his face. He watched his wife begin to cry. Any other time, he would stop and hold her. But he couldn't, not tonight. He went into the house.

"I am so sorry." she said again as the door closed.

Upstairs Chelsea closed her window quietly.

LINE BREAK

It was several days before Tim would talk to her again. It was actually thanks to Ducky. They had gone to visit him together, silently.

"You are both heartbroken." the doctor said in his intuitive way, "Can I ask why?"

McGee and Ziva didn't look at one another.

"I-I had forgotten about my family." Ziva finally said softly, "When Malachi came back, so did Mossad. And I am so sorry."

McGee sighed beside her.

"If we had been on second late Ziva, I would have lost you."'

They finally looked at each other for the first time in days. His heart ached at the cuts and bruises that marred her gorgeous face. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

McGee smiled at Ducky when he pulled away.

"You've helped us like this twice now." he said, referring to the argument they had had when they were hiding in Gibbs' house.

"Anything to help." Ducky said as the couple left.

Ducky pressed the nurse button to ask for some juice.

He was glad he was even _here_ to help.

A/N: I know, sorry, more stuff. Just translations that may or may not be correct.

*Kalba: Bitch

*Leh Lehizdayen: Go to hell.


	15. Love At First Sight

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I've handwritten up to chapter 17, it's just taking me awhile to type it up. First, I don't own anything you recognize. Second, please read and review. I would love some more. Anyways read on and welcome to middle school:

LINE BREAK

Chelsea, Amy and Mac stood in front of their middle school, half in awe, and half in pure terror.

"Do we have to go in there?" Mac asked.

"Of course we have to go in there idiot." Amy snapped, but she sounded just as unsure as he did.

Chelsea took both their hands.

"Come on." she said, leading them into their next two years

They stepped into a whirlwind of lockers and backpacks. They had been lucky to get lockers near each other, but not lucky enough to have all the same classes. They did have the same homeroom though.

"You guys lost?"

Chelsea looked up to see the cutest guy ever.

"Um-um."

"Yes." Mac filled in for his gaping friend.

"We're supposed to be-here." Amy pointed to the general area on the map they were given.

"I can take you." Cute Boy said, then offered his hand to Chelsea, "I'm Jarrod Lincoln."

"I'm Chelsea McGee; these are my friends Amy Palmer and Mac Knight."

"Nice to meet you. I'm part of the welcoming committee. An eighth grade thing."

"Oh, you're in the eighth grade." Chelsea said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Yeah." Jarrod said, smiling at her.

Amy grabbed her arm, noticing that her friend was melting.

"I'll take you to you lockers. This way. Follow me."

The trio followed the tall brunette down the hall.

"Here you go A23, 24, and 25." he said, "Yours is A24 Chelsea."

"Thank you." she said, feeling her face turn red.

"You're welcome." he said, "I'll see you later."

Amy waited for Jarrod to turn the corner before squealing.

"We're here less than twenty minutes and some hot _eighth grader_ wants you!" she giggled.

"Shh! Amy!" Chelsea said, "No way."

"He seemed to." Mac said in an odd voice.

Chelsea was becoming quite the beauty, her long silky blond hair meshed perfectly with her bright blue eyes, soft features, and girl-next-door style. She loved her jeans. Jean shorts, pants, jackets, vests. And summer dresses. She had the long legs for them.

Amy had become a little wilder. She was the shortest of the three, but you hardly noticed. Her red hair was now streaked with purple and fire-engine red streaks. Her style had become leather jackets and vests and multi-colored combinations. She had somehow roped her parents into allowing her a nose ring, a stud.

Mac had transitioned into a handsome young man. His unique white-blond hair combined with his turquoise eyes and high cheek bones proved it. He was taller than both the girls now. His style had become sort of preppy. He preferred slacks and collared shirts to jeans and t-shirts. He had glasses now; thick black square rims that made him look very distinguished.

They managed to reach their homeroom without help. Their other classes? Another story all together. Chelsea got lost several times. It helped some that she had three classes with Mac and two with Amy and they all had music together. Chelsea played guitar, Amy played piano, and Mac was good on a keyboard and they all could sing. Chelsea was grateful for the end of the day. She headed back to her locker where her and her friends planned to meet.

"Chelsea!"

She turned to see Jarrod running up to her. She began to feel nervous, butterflies appearing in her stomach.

"Hey." he said when he caught up to her.

"Um, hi."

Why couldn't she talk? She tried again.

"What's up?"

He grinned

"I just wanted to see how your day went." he said.

"I-I-It was crazy." she said, smiling.

He laughed and put an arm around her

"It's different from elementary school, right? Don't worry, it'll get better."

Chelsea giggled when he squeezed her tight.

"I'll see you around Miss McGee." Jarrod said, winking as he walked away.

Chelsea turned around and mouthed to no one 'Oh My God'. She walked up to her locker in a daze.

"What's with you?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, you look kind of…floaty" Amy said

"Floaty? What the heck is floaty?" Mac asked.

"Jarrod talked to me." Chelsea said with a sigh, gathering her stuff out of her locker.

Amy smiled and pointed at Chelsea.

"That's floaty."

"So what's the big deal about him talking to her?" Mac asked as they left the school.

Amy and Chelsea sent him a look before rolling their eyes and walking away.

"I need more guy friends." Mac muttered following behind them to where Nanny June had parked.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea got up early the next morning, so early that her parents were just getting up.

"You are up suspiciously early Tetelah." her mother said, coming in from her run, and then headed up the stairs.

Chelsea shrugged and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She couldn't wait to see him. Jarrod.

"Chelsea?" her father grumbled as he entered the kitchen, "What are you doing up?"

"I just woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." she lied, "I figured I'd just get up."

She knew what she had said didn't register. Her father was useless until his coffee kicked in. She quickly finished her cereal and hurried back upstairs. She threw open her closet door. She had to look amazing. He said that he would see her around. She spotted the perfect thing. It was a summer dress that stopped just above her knees, spaghetti strap. It was white with blue flowers; it had a dark blue band under the breast area and matching dark blue trim at the bottom. With her white cardigan and white strappy sandals added to that, she would look cute. Some dangly earrings and a high ponytail later and she was ready to go.

"Who's the guy?"

Chelsea jumped and squealed.

"Tali! You scared me!"

Tali shrugged in the doorway.

"You know you're too young, right?"

Chelsea glared at her sister, who had skipped two grades.

"Maybe I just wanted to look nice." Chelsea countered, turning to look in the mirror.

Tali laughed.

"I know you Chelsea."

Chelsea whirled around to respond, but her sneaky sister was gone.

The thing about being early is that you have to wait. They had to wait for Nanny June to get there to watch Jason, then they had to drop off Tali, then her.

"Bye!" her dad called, "Wait, why do you look so-"

Chelsea slammed the car door and hurried into the building. When she caught up with her friends, Amy made a big show, whistling and twirling her around.

"Amy! Stop it!" Chelsea cried, blushing.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Mac asked.

Amy groaned and shoved Mac aside.

"You totally should have called me!" Amy squealed.

"I know, but I woke up at like-oh my god."

Jarrod was headed towards them, looking amazing in his skater-boy style clothes. The girls whispered excitedly.

"What?" Mac said, having been facing the other direction.

He finally turned when they didn't answer.

"It's just-"

"Hello Jarrod." Amy said with a sly smile.

"Hi." he said casually.

"I see you guys found your way back." he said with a smile, but he was only looking at Chelsea.

"Yeah, we did." Mac said, still oblivious.

"Mac, come with me." Amy said, tugging on his arm.

"What? Where? Ahh!"

Chelsea watch in horror as Amy dragged a protesting Mac away from them. She could have sworn she had asked Amy for a _subtle_ exit.

"Are they ok?" Jarrod asked with a smile that said he knew exactly what they were doing.

"I'm sorry." Chelsea said, feeling mortified.

"It's cool. Can I walk you to class?" he asked, offering his arm.

Chelsea felt as though she were on top of the world as she looped her arm through his. And through her euphoria, she missed a pair of eyes following her that would cut her down if they could.

LINE BREAK

The next few months were a whirlwind. She, Amy and Mac had become part of Jarrod's group of friends, three other eight graders, Alice, Thom and Kent. They had all become pretty good friends. Jarrod hadn't done much, but he had made it clear that he liked Chelsea and she did the same. It was all unofficial. Amy thought it was awesome, but Mac never hesitated to tell Chelsea what her parents would think of it. She had taken to calling him 'dad' when he did. Everything was going great. Well, it was until Jarrod suddenly kissed her in front of everyone. Oh, the kiss was great, but somebody didn't approve. How did she know? Well, there was the time her locker was filled with sand and note that basically declared war. Apparently someone didn't think she was suitable enough for Jarrod. She watched as the last of the sand fell from her locker. Jarrod put an arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Don't worry Baby, we'll find out who did this." he said.

LINE BREAK

But the pranks and notes kept coming. Chelsea desperately wanted to go to her mom, but only Tali knew about Jarrod. But she couldn't, she didn't want to have to break up with him. But she had to when she found herself waking up in the nurse's office, head pounding. She felt slightly panicked.

"Tetelah!"

Chelsea winced, sitting up with the aid of the nurse.

"What happened?" she asked, then noticed her mother, "Mom! Where's dad?"

"He's at NCIS headquarters." her mom answered, "As to what happened, I am unsure."

"A student found you in the hall Miss McGee. You had been hit on the head with a broomstick that was found beside you." the nurse said.

Chelsea tried to recall the incident and could not.

"Where's the broom?" her mom asked.

The nurse pointed to the corner. Her mom nodded her head and turned back to Chelsea.

"The principal tells me that a lot of things have been happening to you." she said, "Why have you not come to your father or I?"

Tears stung Chelsea's eyes. It was time.

"This all has to do with my boyfriend. Someone doesn't want us together."

Her mom took a deep breath.

"Let's be thankful your father is not here. Come, let's go home and talk." she said gently.

"What about dad?" Chelsea asked fearfully.

Her mom helped her stand up.

"I will have your grandfather stall him for now." she said.

The ride home was quiet with a few sniffles from Chelsea who was staring out the passenger side window.

Nanny June had taken the kids out, so the house was quiet.

"Have you eaten lunch?" her mom asked.

Chelsea shook her head, then hissed in pain.

After her mother made sandwiches and gave her some aspirin, they settled at the table.

"Tell me about this boyfriend." her mother said.

Chelsea took a deep breath and explained how she had met Jarrod the first day, about how they'd been in limbo between friendship and more. Chelsea told her mom about the kiss and how they'd been together now, technically, for a month. All this had resulted in happiness and a stalker.

Her mother had remained silent through her explanation.

"Why did you not tell us about Jarrod?" her mom asked.

"Dad."

"Ah." her mother nodded.

"And he's in the eighth grade."

Her mother raised an eyebrow at that.

"And Tetelah, you did not tell us because you know that _both_ your father and I believe you are far too young to be dating."

Chelsea averted her eyes. Yes, she knew that.

"But I like him. He likes me. Mom, it is wonderful having a boyfriend." Chelsea said.

"I know Chelsea." her mom said, "But you have plenty of time. How long have you been threatened?"

"Ever since Jarrod first kissed me. Notes, things in my locker telling me to leave him alone. This was the first time I was actually hurt." Chelsea shrugged, "I have no idea who's doing this."

"We should know soon." her mom said.

Chelsea gaped at her mother as something clicked in her brain.

"You sent the broom to Aunt Abby!" Chelsea exclaimed, "Isn't that abuse of power?"

"I will do anything for my children. And right now a child of mine is hurt." her mom pulled her into her arms, "I will do anything for you. I will get you more ice for your head."

Chelsea hugged her mother tightly. She was in a world of trouble, but she would never doubt that she was loved.

"Do we have to tell dad?" Chelsea asked.

Her mom smiled sympathetically and patted her cheek.

"I am afraid so. Just hold off on telling him Jarrod's name."

Chelsea glanced at the clock and sighed. It wouldn't be long before he got home.

LINE BREAK

"You are _thirteen_ for crying out loud Chelsea Laurie McGee! A boyfriend?

Chelsea sat quietly on the couch as her father ranted and paced in front of her. The last time he was this angry, Uncle Tony had sweet talked the payroll lady into diverting her father's paycheck to a non-existent relative in Aruba. It took an entire month to straighten it back out.

"What's his name? What is it!"

"Tim." her mother said calmly from the chair.

"Thirteen!" he cried at his wife, "Does Amy have one? I have to call Jimmy."

Her mother stood and put a hand on her father's arm.

"Did Abby give you anything before you left?" she asked him.

"Wha-how-you-" her father sputtered at the abrupt subject change, "Ye-yes it's on the table. Something about a girl named Erica Hanson."

Chelsea gasped and jumped up.

"Mom! She's an eighth grader too. A weird one at that."

"Tomorrow we will go and tell the school." her mom said.

"And you're breaking up with that boy!" her father yelled, "Who the hell is Erica Hanson?"

"A girl that has been threatening our daughter and tried today to harm her. Have you not seen the cut on your daughter's forehead?"

Her father's features softened and he knelt in front of her, brushing her hair aside to get a better look.

"Erica didn't like me going out with Ja-my boyfriend." Chelsea said, catching herself just in time from revealing her boyfriend's identity.

"All the more reason to break up with 'Ja'." her father said sternly.

Chelsea didn't respond. Her father sighed and stood up.

"Promise me Chelsea." he said, "Promise me you'll end this."

Chelsea nodded.

"Yes Daddy."

Her father smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

LINE BREAK

After talking with the principal all morning, Chelsea ran to the lunch room. She was going to tell Jarrod what her parents said, but she wanted to continue seeing him in secret. But her world shattered when she saw him, the guy she thought she loved, making out with Sydney Sheppard. He jumped when he spotted her and hurried over to her.

"Why?" she asked thickly.

He wouldn't look her in the face.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I think I should see people in my grade. You understand right?"

Her throat tight, on the verge of tears, all she could do was nod.

The skater boy smiled.

"Good. See you around Miss McGee." he said in the same manner that he did her first day.

Her heart burned in her chest as she walked him walk away arm in arm with Sydney. Tears fell down her face.

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea turned to see Mac looking at her with concern. She threw her arms around him, sobbing. He hugged her back tightly.

"He's not worth it." he whispered to his best friend.

LINE BREAK

Ziva did not miss the redness of her daughter's eyes as they sat down to dinner that evening.

"How was school today Chels? Did you break up with that boy?" McGee asked.

Chelsea let out a choked sound, shoved her chair back and ran up the stairs.

"You have no tact Timothy McGee." Ziva said, throwing her napkin on her plate and following after Chelsea.

"What I do?" McGee asked.

"You were very unsympathetic about the breaking of a relationship." Tali answered.

"That was a hypothetical question." McGee said.

"No it wasn't." Tali retorted.

McGee sighed and sent her an annoyed look.

"I'll refrain from further commentary." Tali said, turning her attention back to her food.

LINE BREAK

Ziva Knocked on Chelsea's door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"Tetelah, please." Ziva said gently.

There was silence, then Chelsea opened the door, sniffling. Chelsea sat down on her bed; Ziva joined her after closing the door.

"I am sorry that you had to break up with-"

"_He_ broke up with _me_ for Sydney Sheppard!" Chelsea burst out, "I caught him making out with her!"

Ziva put her arms around her crying daughter. Another milestone. Her first broken heart.

"It hurts so much mom." Chelsea whimpered, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"I know Tetelah." Ziva said, running her hand down Chelsea's hair soothingly.

"You do?" Chelsea said, lifting her head.

"I do." Ziva said.

"I think you and Daddy were right." Chelsea said, pulling away and standing, "I am too young for a relationship."

"You have plenty of time." Ziva assured her.

"Will it stop hurting?" Chelsea asked.

"Eventually."

Chelsea hugged her mother tightly. She was glad her mom could be there for her.

LINE BREAK

Mac knew he'd be in big trouble by the end of this, but this was necessary. He found who he'd been looking for in the boy's locker room.

"Jarrod!" he called.

The brunette turned and held his fist out for a fist bump.

"Hey Mac, what's up my-oomph!"

Mac punched him in the face as hard as he could.

"What the hell man?" Jarrod yelled, sprawled on the ground, nose bleeding.

"You made her cry. You hurt her." Mac grit out as Jarrod got to his feet, "You tossed her aside for that slut Sydney."

"Watch what you say about my girlfriend!"

In a split second, the boys were rolling around on the ground, getting in kicks and punches where they could.

"Break it up! Break it up!" the coach barked, running into the locker room, "Now!"

Two other kids pulled the brawlers apart.

"He attacked me!" Jarrod yelled.

"And you deserve it!" Mac spat back, struggling against the kid holding him back.

From there it was the principal's office, three days suspension and a call to Tony. Mac was hoping he wasn't too busy and Nanny June would come, but no such luck. Tony spoke with the principal then grabbed Mac by the arm and led them to his car. Once they got in, Tony turned to him.

"Explain." was all Mac's guardian said.

"I punched Jarrod Lincoln. He cheated on Chelsea. Right in front of her. He made her cry. He made my best friend cry."

Tony looked Mac over. He could see the oncoming black eye, a few cuts and a split lip. He sighed.

"Let's get you patched up." Tony said, "We'll figure things out."

Mac knew that even if he was punished, it was worth it. He'd do the same for Amy despite their rocky relationship. You don't mess with Mac Knight's girls.

LINE BREAK

McGee's cell rang during the night. He ignored it, but whoever it was called again.

"He-hello." McGee murmured sleepily, sitting up.

"It's coming! It's coming!"

It took a moment for McGee to realize that it wasn't some crazy person, it was Jimmy.

"Jimmy? What's coming?" McGee said, still fuzzy from sleep.

"The baby!"

McGee heard Tara telling him to calm down, that she'd done this three times before, one of those times with twins.

"Are you going to the hospital?" McGee asked.

"Ye-yes. We're in the car. So are the kids, we didn't have anybody to watch them."

"You're doing the right things Jim." McGee assured him.

"Will you come?" Jimmy asked.

McGee yawned.

"Always." he responded, getting out of bed.

"Okay. Thank you! Thank you!" Jimmy sounded less panicked.

"I'll meet you there." McGee said.

"Ok, bye."

McGee hung up and got dressed.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked sleepily.

"Tara's having the baby and Jimmy wants me there. Go back to sleep. I'll call with any news."

"Ok, I love you. Tell them congrats." Ziva said.

McGee kissed her goodbye and headed Bethesda. Once he arrived he was directed to maternity. He found the room Tara was in easily, he could hear the excited chatter of the kids.

"McGee!" Jimmy exclaimed, hugging him.

"How's it going?" McGee asked, clapping Jimmy on the back.

"Hi Uncle Tim." Amy said.

He turned to the kids.

"You guys excited?" he asked.

He got mixed answers, but he could feel their anticipation. He cringed as Tara went through another contraction, partially in sympathy towards her and partially towards the fact that Jimmy was gripping his arm like a viper.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Steven said.

"Jimmy, why don't you take him?" Tara said, "Take a break. Take everyone for a little walk."

Jimmy opened his mouth to protest.

"Let me put it this way Jimmy dear. If youdon't give _me _a break, _I _will break _you_."

Jimmy paled and quickly ushered the four kids out of the room. McGee let out the laugh he had been holding in.

"I love him to pieces, but sometimes he drives me crazy." Tara explained.

She winced through another contraction.

"Even though I've felt this pain before, it feels new each time." Tara said when it had passed.

"You're doing great." McGee said, kissing her cheek, "And with Jimmy."

Tara laughed, then cried out again

"Perhaps this baby won't take as long as the others. I was in labor with Amy for fifteen hours."

McGee made a sympathetic noise. Ziva had only gone through nine hours tops. Though she would smack him for saying 'only'.

Anything happen?" Jimmy said, bursting into the room several minutes later.

Tara rolled her eyes.

"Not in the last fifteen minutes dear."

Nothing happened for four more hours. Tara's contractions had gotten stronger and closer together, so McGee took the kids and alerted the nurse. Forty-five minutes later, Alexis Nichole Palmer was born. McGee stood with Jimmy at the nursery window.

"She's mine McGee." Jimmy whispered, "She's all mine."

"I believe Tara had something to do with it." McGee teased.

"Alexis." Jimmy said for the hundredth time.

McGee knew how he felt. He had felt it three times.

"You'll be her godparent's right? You and Ziva?" Jimmy asked earnestly.

McGee smiled and shook the hand of the man he considered a little brother.

"Of course."

And so a new member was added to the Gibbs family. After all, it did all begin with him.


	16. Change But Still the Same

A/N: There is a special cameo appearance for the DiNozzo Daddy fans. Just a treat. Thanks for the reviews I got and I would love some more. Is there something more I can be doing? Please enjoy.

LINE BREAK

Pounding on their front door at six in the morning on a Saturday brought Tony and Mac sleepily from their rooms.

"Whoever this is better have something important to say." Tony threatened, though he didn't look it in his Bugs Bunny boxers and messed up hair.

Tony looked through the peephole.

"What the hell?" he said, opening the door, "Dad?"

"Hey Junior! I'm in town, thought I'd visit." the older version of Tony stepped through the door.

"Who paid for the trip?" Tony commented dryly.

Anthony Sr. didn't hear him, or if he did, he ignored his son. Anthony finally noticed Mac.

"Uh Junior? Did one of your escapades result in a mini-you?"

"God Dad, no! Does he look anything like me? And stop!" Tony steered his father away from his liquor cabinet, "It's six in the morning! Sit down."

Anthony sat on the couch with a dramatic sigh. He turned to Mac.

"So who are you kid?"

Mac wasn't sure what to think of Tony's dad quite yet. It was bordering dislike, but hey it hadn't even been five minutes yet.

"My name is Mac."

"Mac, huh. And you live with Junior?"

"I'm his legal guardian Dad. I told you about this." Tony said, handing his father coffee.

"Who would trust you with a kid?" Anthony laughed, obviously not recalling that Tony had told him about Mac on the phone.

Ok. It was officially dislike.

"Tony's the best Dad in the world!" Mac found himself shouting.

He froze. That was the first time he had called Tony 'dad', out loud anyway. He had been wanting to forever, but was worried Tony didn't want him too.

"I-" his voice cracked.

Tony was frozen as well. He had been hoping that he'd been doing a good enough job that Mac would consider him a father.

"What's the matter with you two?" Anthony asked.

Tony ignored his father and walked over to stand in front of Mac.

"You mean it?" Tony said.

Mac nodded.

"You always have been." Mac said thickly, hugging his guardian, no, father, who returned it eagerly.

"Is this a regular thing? I should probably get a hotel."

Tony let Mac go and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up dad or I'll call Gibbs." Tony said with a smile.

Like magic his father was silent.

"Much better." Mac said, laughing.

Tony joined in at his father's offended look.

"That's my boy."

LINE BREAK

Know more so what to expect, the first four months or so of eighth grade went rather smoothly for Chelsea, Amy, and Mac. Jarrod had become a distant memory and the girls still didn't know that Mac had fought with him.

It was about three and a half weeks until winter break. The snow had begun to fall, so the trio had to sit inside the cafeteria. They were chatting about their science projects when feedback about burst their eardrums. They turned to the small stage where eighth grade student body President Allyson Wheeler. Allyson was overly peppy, full of school spirit, which was good for the job, but just plain annoying otherwise. There was another screech as Allyson tapped the microphone.

"Knock it off Wheeler!" somebody shouted.

Not fazed, Allyson grinned and hugged her clip board.

"I have fantastic news for all eight graders!" she said, throwing her arms out.

"It's like she's vomiting rainbows." Amy said.

"Shh." Chelsea scolded, snickering.

"We are going to have…"Allyson dragged out, "an eighth grade dance!"

She stood there as though waiting for applause. None came.

"Flyers are coming around and I will see you all later. Don't be afraid to come and ask me questions!"

"That's it?" Chelsea heard a guy say from the next table.

A bored looking kid tossed three papers on their table. Chelsea picked one up and read it aloud.

"Are you and eighth grader? If you are, you are cordially invited to the Winter Wonderland Ball. It is formal dress and costs eight dollars for entry. Dates are not required. Permission must be granted for those not enrolled in Andrew Jackson Middle School. The theme is 'Snowflakes and Ice'. Hope to see you there." Chelsea set the flyer down, "Then it just says the day and time."

"Allyson totally planned this." Amy said.

"Should we go?" Mac asked.

"Maybe." Chelsea said.

"We'll go as a group." Mac said, grimacing as he took a bite of the so-called cafeteria food.

"Isn't that a little lame?" Amy asked.

Mac made a face at her.

"The ball is in two weeks." Chelsea said, "How about this? If we get asked by someone we go with that person. Otherwise we go together."

"Sounds good." Amy said, holding up a pinkie.

Chelsea held up hers. They waited for Mac.

"Ugh. Fine." he grumbled.

They linked pinkies like they had done since the second grade.

"Are we getting a little old for this?" Chelsea asked.

"Nah, it's a classic." Amy said.

LINE BREAK

"You don't have to leave Duck." Gibbs said, putting another bag in Ducky's Morgan.

Ducky had been living with Gibbs until his physical therapy was complete. It had taken a long time, but his therapist had declared that his right side was now 94% functional. Even with the tremors, which had been reduced with the help of medication, he could drive.

"I thank you for the invitation, Jethro, and your hospitality," Ducky said in his gallant way, "but all this hard work has been to prepare me to live on my own. I have moved just down the block. I shall be fine."

Gibbs was still worried.

"Besides," Ducky said with a wink, "With the amount of hairspray and vanilla scented candles in your house, I believe that I am the 'three' in the phrase "three's a crowd."

Gibbs cleared his throated embarrassedly. So Jen had stayed a few nights…well, Ducky usually knew what he was talking about.

"Well goodbye Duck." Gibbs said, with a smile and opened the car door.

"Other side Jethro." Ducky said, amused that his friend had forgotten the car was European.

Gibbs hugged him tightly. They could have lost him, but here he was, ready to go back out on his own again.

"I will ring you when I arrive at home, I promise." Ducky said, getting into his car.

Gibbs waved as Ducky drove off. He already missed the spirited Scottish man. He shook his head, realizing he was standing on his driveway staring into space.

He laughed when his phone rang and he saw it was Tony. Anthony Sr. had decided to move into the apartment above Tony and Tony was going nuts. Gibbs was the only one who could get Senior to semi-behave himself.

"What'd he do now?" Gibbs barked with a smile.

"He has three girls in my bathtub! Three!" Tony's voice came over the phone several octaves high, "He bought the damn apartment above me, but he does this here in my apartment. You gotta help me boss. Mac's gonna be home from school soon."

Gibbs cracked up.

"I'll be there in 10."

LINE BREAK

The dance was four days away and nobody had asked any member of the trio yet. Chelsea wasn't really upset about that fact; she was still weary after the Jarrod situation. She opened her locker to get the paper she had left class for.

"Chelsea?"

Chelsea turned to see the new kid, the new hotshot of Andrew Jackson Middle School standing there.

"M-Matt?"

Mathias "Matt" Caparelli had just moved from Italy to America. His father worked with the Italian Ambassador. His accent was strong, easily making all the girls melt. Which was what Chelsea was desperately trying not to do.

"Hello." she said, straightening up, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"He smiled. His soft black hair fell in front of his emerald green eyes, oh god she was melting.

"Listen, I know its last minute, but Chelsea McGee, will you go to the ball with me?"

"Yes." fell out of her mouth.

Oh no. No! No! She meant to say no! But it was too late, he was kissing her hand.

"I'll pay your way Cara Mia."

The bell rang. Students began to spill out.

"Here is my number." he handed her a folded piece of paper.

"Um-ok."

It was like time stopped when he kissed her cheek. People around her gasped. Matt walked away.

"Guess that was a yes?"

Chelsea jumped out of her skin.

"Mac!"

Her best friend laughed. Chelsea was easy to scare, something he and Tali loved to do. The two walked to where Amy was in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe it." Chelsea said.

"Believe what?" Amy asked.

"Hotshot Caparelli asked her to the ball." Mac said, plugging his ears for the impending squeals.

"Nathan Hallsey asked me!" Amy said as she and Chelsea jumped up and down.

Nathan Hallsey was the captain of the baseball team. Tall, dark and handsome and graceful-only on the field. The boy had a heart of a lion, but if he could trip over something, he did. If he could lose it, he did. If he can forget it, he'll forget it. Amy turned to Mac expectantly.

Mac knew his best friends would be asked. They were beautiful. So he asked a girl from one of his classes.

"I ended up asking Kayla."

"Kayla from science?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, she's nice."

"Now the hard part." Chelsea groaned, "Asking my parents. Well, more like asking my father."

LINE BREAK

"A dance? At your age?" McGee said at dinner that night.

"Yes dad." Chelsea said with a sigh.

"Did someone ask you?" Tali asked.

"Tali!" Chelsea kicked her sister under the table.

"Do you have a date?" Ziva asked knowingly.

"Well, um, yeah." Chelsea said, blushing, "His name Matt Caparelli. He's Italian."

McGee's thoughts shot straight to Tony.

"No!"

"Tim. Wait." Ziva said

"Tim." Jason said from his booster seat.

Ziva smiled at her little boy, and then turned back to Chelsea.

"Tell us more Tetelah"

"It's the Winter Wonderland Ball. Formal. Matt said he'd pay for my ticket."

"What a gentleman." McGee said.

"Dad." Chelsea groaned, "Not all guys are out to get me. It's one dance. One night. It's not like I'm going to be his girlfriend."

"That's a good point" Tali said.

McGee sighed and gave Tali a look. Sometimes it sucked to have a daughter so logical.

"Amy and Mac have dates too." Chelsea said, "And I've found the perfect dress."

"Oh, well, if you found the perfect dress…" McGee said sarcastically.

"Tim!" Ziva cried, "Stop it. How about this? You may go if you meet, uh, Matt at the school."

McGee opened his mouth, but Ziva clapped a hand over it. He was tempted to lick it, but the last time he did that he was on the couch for a week. His resistance softened slightly at his eldest daughter's smile.

"Can I call him?" she asked.

"After dinner." McGee said.

Chelsea let out a soft squeal.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea sat on her bed, the portable house phone in one hand, Matt's number in the other. She was nervous. The only guy she ever called was Mac.

Why her? Matt could have any girl in school, girls more popular that her. She took a deep breath and dialed. It rang and she half-hoped that no one would answer.

"Hello." a thick accent came over the line.

"H-hi." Chelsea stammered, "Is Matt there?"

"Who is calling?" the woman said.

"Chelsea. Chelsea McGee."

"One moment. Mathias!"

Chelsea waited nervously.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Chelsea."

"Oh, Ciao Chelsea!"

Oh, god, he was speaking Italian.

"I'm calling to tell you that my parents said I could go to the dance if I meet you there."

"That's great." Matt said, "I'm glad."

And before she knew it they had talked over an hour about their family, likes, dislikes etc.

"I have to go Cara Mia." Matt said, "I will see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Chelsea said, ending the call.

She flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"You like him."

Chelsea screamed and fell off the bed.

"Tali! Stop. Doing. That!" she yelled.

"I can't help it if I'm quiet." Tali said, "Be careful 'Sea. You don't want a repeat of the Jarrod situation."

Tali left the room. Chelsea got back on her bed. She was trying to be careful, she really was. But he was so-

"Ahh!" Chelsea groaned, putting a pillow over her face.

LINE BREAK

McGee and Ziva hurried through the heavy snow and into the restaurant where they were meeting Damon and Sarah for dinner.

"Werth." McGee said to the greeter.

"Right this way."

"Hey." Sarah said, rising up top hug them as they reached the table.

They ordered their drinks and appetizers. McGee could tell his sister was about to burst about something.

"Ok, what is it Sis?" he finally asked.

"Whatever do you mean big brother?" she responded with faux innocence.

"Sarah. I know you. What is it?" McGee leaned forward expectantly.

"I got a job!" Sarah squealed.

"You have a job." McGee said.

"She means a new job." Ziva said, elbowing him, "Do continue."

"Paddington Academy has hired me as one of their 11th and 12th grade literature teachers!"

"Congratulations!" McGee and Ziva said.

Damon put his arm around Sarah.

"There's more." he said.

"What?" McGee asked.

Damon and Sarah exchanged a look. Ziva caught on, but it took a little more for her sometimes-clueless husband.

"What is it?" he asked again.

"We're pregnant!" Sarah exclaimed, watching her brother's reaction carefully.

"But that would mean that you would've had to-um," McGee sputtered, "you-you know.

Sarah turned red while Damon smirked. Ziva stomped on his foot.

"Tim!" Ziva scolded, "I am sorry about him. Congratulations."

McGee nodded in agreement, though he looked a little green.

"How far along?" Ziva asked as their food arrived.

"Five weeks." Damon answered, "You ok there McGee?"

McGee sent him the 'you knocked up my sister' glare. Ziva stomped on his foot again.

"You're not happy for me Timmy?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"Tim." Ziva said in her deadliest tone.

"Of course I am Sarah. It's just that…"

"I'm your baby sister?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yeah." McGee said, returning the smile, "But congratulations Baby Sis. You too Damon."

They started in on their food.

"Is that Tony?" Damon suddenly asked, "Who's that with him?"

Ziva and McGee turned. McGee groaned while Ziva giggled.

"That's Tony." McGee confirmed, "And his father. He's been in town a couple months now."

Anthony Sr. spotted them before his son.

"Junior, look! It's McKnob and the beautiful Ziva!" he exclaimed, heading their way despite Tony's best efforts to pull him away.

Ziva stood and kissed the older man's cheek.

"McKnob." he said, offering his hand to McGee.

"McGee." McGee corrected, shaking his hand, and rolling his eyes.

Anthony turned his attentions to Sarah.

"And who is this lovely-"

Tony jumped in before his father could say something that would bring on Damon's temper-and fists.

"This is Sara Werth and her _husband_ Damon. Sarah is McGee's sister.

His father still took Sarah's hand and kissed it. Tony silently pleaded with Damon not to break his father's hand-or face. Luckily all Damon did was pull Sarah closer to him.

"How are you Anthony?" Ziva asked, amused, as she always was by the elder DiNozzo.

"I am wonderful Ziva dear. May I join you?"

"No! Dad, we're just here for take out!" Tony said, pleaded.

Anthony gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh all right. Well goodnight ladies." he winked at Ziva and Sarah, "You as well gentlemen."

After Tony and his father left, Ziva and McGee couldn't help but laugh at the looks on Damon and Sarah's faces.

"He's essentially harmless." McGee said, "He has this urge to tell every available woman that he is available, whether they are or not."

"He is adorable, but finds trouble wherever he goes. Tony practically has to put a leash on him." Ziva added, "And he is certain that I am Tony's soul mate."

"Which is why he pretends not to know my name." McGee said with a smile, "He's a character."

They finished dinner and stood outside under the awning, saying their goodbyes.

"How is Chelsea doing in the eighth grade?" Sarah asked as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"So far, so good. She is going to the winter dance." Ziva responded.

"With a boy?" Damon growled.

"Unfortunately." McGee said.

"Boys." Sarah scolded, then she tugged her husband's arm, "Let's go sweetie, I'm freezing."

"Congrats again guys." McGee said, shaking his brother-in-law's hand.

"Thanks!" they called as they walked away.

"Wow." was all McGee could say as he got in the van, "Time is sure flying by."

LINE BREAK

McGee couldn't believe that this beautiful little woman was his daughter. The blue of her eyes shone from the pure white of her dress. It was a halter dress with silver trim at the bottom. She wore a half-coat lined with wool. Her hair was in a bun and she had a headband of little white flowers. She carried a small white purse as well.

"Chelsea, hold still. You know I have to take pictures for the family." Ziva scolded.

"I know mom." Chelsea responded.

Ziva finally went to get the keys. Chelsea smiled up at him. He could tell Ziva had allowed light make-up. He kissed her cheek.

"You look amazing Chels." he kissed her cheek, "So grown up. Have a good time. But not too good."

Her laugh resonated in his heart.

"Goodbye Daddy."

"Goodbye." he said, watching her leave.

He waited until the garage closed before heading upstairs to tuck Jason in. A photo caught his eye on his way up. It was a picture he had set up. The case had gotten dangerous and Gibbs had banned Ziva, Chelsea and him from leaving the house. So McGee had constructed an indoor picnic. McGee and Ziva sat close together with 2 year old Chelsea in-between them, in a little checkered dress with a watermelon on it. By then both he and Ziva knew how much they loved that little girl.

"She was so little." Tali said, interrupting his thoughts, "Don't worry, I already put JJ to sleep."

He looked at the girl a few steps above him. Her brown hair was as long as her mother's, her almond eyes meeting his in understanding beyond her years. He sighed and held out a hand which she took.

"How about some ice cream?" he asked.

"Sounds good." Tali answered.

LINE BREAK

The gym was beautiful. Snowflakes and icicles everywhere. Chelsea stood by the punch bowl waiting for Matt. She gasped when someone took the hand that wasn't holding some punch.

"_Sei Belissima_." Matt said, stepping in front of her, "You look beautiful."

He looked amazing too in his slacks and jacket.

"You look great too." she said, trying not to freak out over the fact that he was holding her hand.

A slow song came on.

"Shall we dance?"

Chelsea nodded and let herself get pulled onto the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck; he put his hands on her waist. It was awkward at first, but soon she rested her head on his shoulder. It was one of those magical moments. It was wonderful, but she had to know something.

"Why me?" she asked, pulling away enough to look up at him, "You could have asked anyone, like Rachel Cross. She's way more popular than me."

"You are far more beautiful and Rachel Cross is as dumb as a post, if I got the phrase correct."

Chelsea giggled at the correct assessment of the school it-girl.

The song soon changed to something more up-beat. She reluctantly stepped back. Suddenly she was yanked by the arm.

"Hi Matt!" Amy exclaimed, obviously hyped up about something, "I'm gonna barrow Chelly here for a minute."

Matt bowed slightly.

"See you soon Bella." he said.

"How's it going?" Amy gushed as Matt walked away.

Chelsea just sighed in content. Amy giggled.

"Guess what?" the red head whispered loudly, "Nathan asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"What did you say?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes Duh!"

Chelsea squealed and hugged her friend congrats.

"Have you seen Mac?" Chelsea asked, looking around

"No." Amy answered, "I saw Kayla, but not Mac."

Chelsea pulled out her phone to text him when Matt came back.

"Ready to dance?" he asked.

"Um- all right." she said, following him out onto the dance floor, tucking her phone back in her purse.

But she was still worried about Mac.

LINE BREAK

Tony hadn't asked, but Mac knew he was dying to know why he didn't go to the dance. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie, but not really paying attention. Mac sighed.

"It's not the same anymore dad." he said finally.

"What isn't?" Tony asked, pausing the film and turning to face him.

"Us. Me, Chelsea, Amy. It's not just us anymore, now there are more people in our lives. We just don't seem to be the same _us_ anymore."

"Have you told them that?" Tony asked, getting better at the fatherly advice thing, "You guys are getting older and will do separate things with separate people. Set up time just for you three."

The doorbell rang. Anthony Sr. had moved on to another adventure, so Mac knew it couldn't be him. Mac stood and opened the door. He was shocked to see Chelsea and Amy standing there, still in their dresses.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, "The dance is over for another hour and a half."

The girls smiled and pushed past him into the apartment. Tony ducked into his room.

"We missed you." Chelsea said.

"Why didn't you come to the dance?" Amy asked, flopping on the couch.

"I-well, its kinda stupid." he answered.

"Stuff you say usually is." Amy said playfully, kicking off her shoes.

Mac rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Tell us. We're your best friends." Chelsea said.

"Basically, I miss you. You and our resident red-haired beast." he smiled when Amy stuck her tongue out at him, "We need more time just for us. At school, we're separated and hang out with other people. I know we eat lunch together, but still. It just seems like we're not the 'terrible trio' anymore."

"We'll always be the 'terrible trio'." Chelsea said, putting an arm around him.

Amy stood and did the same, turning it into a hug.

"What about Matt and Nathan?" he asked.

"Probably still at the dance." Amy said with a shrug, "But Chelsea here was worried about you."

"Me? You're the one who thought he was dead." Chelsea laughed.

Mac raised an eyebrow at Amy.

"I plead the fifth." she retorted.

"Oh, so you _do_ pay attention in Government." he teased.

Amy made a fist.

"Enough." Chelsea said, stepping between them, "Give us some cloths and we'll watch a movie. Together. The Terrible Trio. We may have boyfriends or other people in our lives, but you're our guy, Mac."

"Yeah." Amy said.

"You'll always come first." Chelsea assured him.

"Thanks Chels." he said.

They linked pinkies.

Classic.


	17. What I Go to School For

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I don't own anything you recognize. Another special cameo appearance. Please, read, enjoy and review.

LINE BREAK

"Did you get Jason a birthday gift Jethro?" Jenny asked as she brushed her hair.

They were in his master bath getting ready for work.

"I made him something Jen, a truck." Gibbs answered after spitting toothpaste out of his mouth.

"Oh, he'll love that." She said, then let out a string of curses.

"Not very ladylike." he deadpanned, starting to shave, "What's the problem?"

"I forgot my eyeliner. I told myself to bring it and I went and forgot it." she said, still rifling through her makeup bag, "I'm always forgetting something at home, or leaving something here."

"Keep it all here." Gibbs said in a monotone voice, continuing to shave as though he hadn't just said something monumental.

Jenny stared at him.

"Did I hear you right? Did you just ask me to move in with you?" she said slowly.

Gibbs rinsed off his face.

"Did I?"

Jenny stomped her foot.

"Don't you mess with me Leroy Jethro Gibbs." she said, "Did you or did you not, in your round-about way, ask me to move in with you?"

"Well, yeah Jen." he said in his 'duh' voice.

Jenny squealed and threw her arms around him.

"Yes!"

"Yes what?" Gibbs said.

He laughed when she pulled away and smacked his chest. He pulled her back into his arms. Better late than never.

LINE BREAK

"Dad?" Chelsea said, entering her dad's writing area.

"Hmm." he said, typing away on his typewriter, he still wouldn't use a computer for his writing.

"I'd like to see my mom." she said nervously.

"I think she went to Abby's." her dad said distractedly, "Try her cell."

"No dad, my _mom_. I want to go to her grave."

That certainly snapped her dad out of his writing fog.

"You-you do?" he said, turning to face her in his swivel chair.

Chelsea let out a puff of air and nodded.

"I do."

"What brought this on?" he asked.

Chelsea sat down on a box filled with her dad's writings.

"I love you and mom." Chelsea assured him, "But Hannah still gave birth to me. I was too young to say goodbye when she was killed, I'd like to say it now. I start high school in two weeks. I think it's time I see her."

She could tell she had made her father speechless.

"Well…I don't see a problem with it." he said finally, "You are 15. I'll talk to your mother."

"Are you angry with me?" she asked.

Her dad shook his head and opened his arms for a hug. She hugged him tightly.

"We owe Hannah Jones a lot Chels." he said, "Not only did she serve our country and brought you into our lives, she also brought me and your mother together-through you. So I say go see her and give her our thanks."

Three days later, Chelsea found herself walking down a row of headstones. Her parents were waiting in the parking lot; she had wanted to do this alone. She stopped when she found it.

"Lt. Hannah Grace Jones. Loving Mother, Brave Member of the United States Military." she read aloud just above a whisper.

Chelsea took a deep breath and stepped back. Then she kneeled in front of the stone, leaning the flowers she brought against the marble.

"Um, hey mom." she said, her voice still low, "It's Chelsea, your daughter. I, uh, just wanted to finally see where you were."

A breeze blew her long hair out of her face. She shivered slightly.

"I wanted to say thanks. Thank you for saving me. My mom and dad are the best. And you brought them together through me. I start high school in a little over a week. I have a sister. Her name is Tali; she's a genius, skipped two grades. I have a brother too. His name is Jason, but we call him JJ. He's four." she paused as another gust of wind whirled around her, "I have two best friends, Amy and Mac. Our family calls us the 'Terrible Trio'."

Chelsea adjusted on her knees. She touched the stone gently.

"I wish I could remember you."

Chelsea sat there, trying to recall something, but she couldn't. She glanced at her watch.

"I have to go mom. I play the guitar and I have lessons. I'll come back. Just to tell you how I'm doing. My mom and dad say thank you."

Chelsea got up off her knees, brushing them off. And as another breeze blew through, Chelsea kissed her hand and pressed it to the stone.

"I promise. I'll be back."

Chelsea walked back to the car slowly, even though she was making herself late. This was just something a person couldn't rush.

LINE BREAK

They were at work, early in the morning when it happened. Damon's cell rang and he jumped out of his seat.

"Don't worry babe." he said, "I'll meet you at the hospital"

He hung up and looked around at his co-workers frantically.

"Let's go. Sarah's having the baby!"

"How is she getting to the hospital?" Ziva asked, grabbing her purse.

"A co-worker."

"All right. Tony, get Abby and Jimmy." Gibbs ordered, "I'll get Jenny. Don't let Damon drive."

"I got him." McGee said, pushing his terrified brother-in-law towards the elevator.

Everyone met up at the hospital. Tara arrived with Ducky.

"It seems our family is growing once more." the wise man said.

McGee was a wreck. Not nearly as much as Damon, but a wreck none the less. He hated the thought of his sister in so much pain. He entered her room just as she cried out from another contraction. He cringed.

"Hey sis." he said.

"Hey bro." she responded, "God this hurts."

"Can't they give you any drugs?" he asked.

"Not yet. I'm not dilated enough."

McGee made a face. Sarah laughed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"So." McGee changed the subject, "I know you guys decided on not finding out the sex of the baby. Have you decided on names though?"

"Yeah." Damon said, entering the room, "Kaitlin if it's a girl and Kyler if it's a boy."

Sarah cried out again. Both Damon and McGee winced. Boy, were they glad they didn't have to do this. But it wouldn't be wise to voice such opinions at this time.

McGee left and joined the others in the waiting room. After nearly five hours, Damon was asked to join his wife in the birthing room.

"Finally." Tony commented.

Tara and Ziva smacked him.

After a bit Ziva stood.

"This is taking longer than it should. I hope the baby is ok."

"Try babies." Damon appeared, looking exhausted, "Babies. Twins. A boy and a girl."

"Congratulations!" was exclaimed from around the room.

"How is Sarah?" Tara asked, knowing what it was like to give birth to two babies in one sitting.

"Tired. Kaitlin's heartbeat covered up Kyler's. So we were a little surprised when the doctor announced that there was one more."

"Kaitlin and Kyler? I love it." Abby gushed.

"Kaitlin Chelsea Werth and Kyler Timothy Werth." Damon clarified, offering his hand to his brother-in-law.

McGee shook Damon's hand.

"We chose Chelsea as a middle name because without her, Sarah and I would have probably never met."

"Oh, she will love it." Ziva said tearfully.

"Sarah and I would like her to be their godmother and Mac to be their godfather." Damon said, "I know they're young, but Sarah and I plan on being around for quite a while."

The kids were brought in later that evening to meet their new cousins. Chelsea was both shocked and pleased to find out that Kaitlin was partially named after her and that she was a godmother. Her own godparent, Uncle Damon, placed his daughter in her arms. She rocked the baby softly, the noise of her family fading away.

"Hey Katie." she whispered, "I love you already."

"Can I hold her?" Mac asked, he was holding Kyler, "Trade?"

They carefully switched babies.

"Isn't this cool Chels?" Mac whispered.

"The coolest." she whispered back.

They shared a look. They already loved little Kaitlin and Kyler Werth.

LINE BREAK

It was late, but neither McGee nor Ziva could sleep. Instead, with their lamps turned low, they talked. They had both been floored, but not angry with Chelsea's request to visit her birth mother's grave. They had no problem with it what so ever, but it was just one of the many signs of maturity shining through their eldest daughter.

"I feel so friggin' old." McGee said, staring up at the canopy on their four-post bed.

Ziva laughed.

"You are not even fifty." she teased.

"Not even? And you are two years younger than me. Oh god, I can feel the gray hairs growing."

"Drama king." Ziva said, cuddling up to him.

"I don't know whether that term was wrong or actually politically correct." McGee pondered.

Ziva lifted her head.

"What?"

"Never mind." he said, kissing her, "I'm just trying to avoid thinking about the fact that JJ is starting preschool. And worse than that, our baby girl is beginning high school.

"She did well in middle school." Ziva mentioned.

McGee scoffed.

"High school is a whole different ballpark." he said.

"What does a ballpark have to do with anything?" Ziva asked.

McGee laughed.

"It's an expression. I mean that high school is very different from middle school." he said.

"Well, now you have worried me." Ziva stated.

"Just get ready Ziva dear." McGee said, rolling them over so he was on top of her, "Double meaning by the way."

His wife laughed and kissed him.

"If you say so." she said in a sultry voice.

LINE BREAK

All freshmen had to get to George Washington High School very early to get all they needed. And even though it wasn't their favorite person they were glad to see a familiar face: Allyson Wheeler.

"Hello trio!" she chirped, "Isn't this exciting?"

Mac put his hand over Amy's mouth to stop her from saying something mean and cried out when she licked it.

"Do you know where we need to go Allyson?" Chelsea asked with a glare to her friends.

"You bet I do! All freshmen are to report to the gym." Allyson grinned, "That building over there."

"Thanks." Chelsea said.

"Oh, you're more than welcome."

Chelsea walked over to where Mac had dragged Amy.

"How many cavities do you have?" Amy asked.

"One or two." Chelsea said with a smile, "We have to go over there to the gym. Orientation."

George Washington High School was easily twice the size of their middle school.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Nathan." Amy said as they moved through the crowd.

Amy and Nathan were still together even though her parents weren't too happy about it.

"Why don't you just call him?" Mac asked, bouncing off an upperclassman, "Geez."

"He lost his phone." Amy explained, "Again."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. Nathan Hallsey would lose his head if it wasn't attached. Amy thought it was cute.

"Never mind. There he is." Amy waved frantically, "Nate! Nate!"

The tall jock turned and grinned when he saw them. He jogged over.

"Hey guys. Do you know what time it is? I dropped my watch in the toilet this morning."

Mac sighed and put his wrist watch in Nathan's face. Mac didn't _dislike_ Nathan; he was just merely annoyed by him. Mac wasn't exactly OCD, but he did like for there to be order and liked to know where things were. But as long as Nathan treated Amy right, he would keep it to himself.

The four of them found space on the bleachers in the gym. After a while a balding man stepped into the middle of the gym where a microphone stood.

"Hello freshman! How are we all doing this morning?" he boomed, "I'm your principal, Mr. Jin."

"Do you think he's related to Allyson?" Amy whispered.

They all snickered.

Two hours later, they had their schedules, books, assigned lockers and counselors. They had various classes together, but the trio was separated for homeroom. The three hugged before separating. Chelsea went and grabbed the books she needed for her next few classes from her locker, and then headed for her homeroom. She recognized a few kids once she got there, particularly a cute Italian.

"Hey Matt." Chelsea said, sitting in the desk next to him.

"Chelsea!" he said in surprise, "How are you? How was your summer?"

She smiled at his smile.

"It was ok. I babysat a lot. How was yours?"

"I went back to Italy." he said, "I spent some time with my family there."

Chelsea sighed jealously.

"I would love to go to Italy." she said.

"Perhaps you could join me next summer." he said sweetly.

Chelsea snorted. Yeah, right, like her dad, uncles or grandfathers would let her go to a foreign country with a_ boy_.

Matt gave her a confused look, but they were interrupted by the teacher.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea had Matt in her last class before lunch as well so they walked into the overly crowded cafeteria together.

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." Chelsea breathed out at the chaos around her.

"What?" Matt asked in confusion.

"Nothing. God look at that line." she said.

She decided that if she wanted any chance of eating, she'd better get her food first and find her friends after that. She took Matt by the arm and stood in the line.

"Chelly!"

Chelsea looked around to find Amy and Nathan up a ways in line. She waved, and then pointed to Matt.

"Oh, hi Matt!" Amy yelled.

"Where's Mac?" Chelsea hollered back.

Amy shrugged, palms up.

Amy, Chelsea, Nathan and Matt finally got their food. An upperclassman assured them that it was only like this the first few days. Miraculously, they found a table outside. There was still no sign of Mac.

"I'm getting worried." Chelsea said as the time for lunch dwindled and their white-blond haired friend had not arrived.

She tried texting him and Amy did the same.

"Something's wrong." Amy said, standing along with Chelsea, "I'll see you later Nate."

Nathan nodded, used to the weird telepathy-intuition thing that connected the trio.

"What was his last class?" Amy asked as they walked briskly down the main hall.

"Uh-um-oh god, what was-gym? Gym!" Chelsea exclaimed.

The girls ran down the hall further to the gym. There was no one there. They both glanced over at the door labeled 'boy's locker room'.

"Do we dare?" Amy asked with a grin.

"We dare." Chelsea responded, pushing the door open with gusto.

The girls were greeted with the sounds of a fight. They ran down the rows of lockers to a shocking sight.

"Jarrod!" Chelsea gasped at the sight of her first love and first heartbreak.

Jarrod looked up, his fist all set to hit Mac.

"Stay out of this Chelsea." Mac grit out, spitting out blood.

"Like hell!" Chelsea cried out, stepping between the two boys.

"What the hell is going on?" Amy asked.

"I'm just repaying your little boyfriend here." Jarrod sneered.

"Repaying what?" Chelsea asked.

"Shut up!" Mac lunged at Jarrod, but Amy held him back, having two brothers, she's had some practice.

Chelsea turned to Mac.

"What is he talking about?" she asked, arms crossed across her chest.

"Your little boy toy broke my nose after I broke up with you." Jarrod shouted.

"You did?" Chelsea asked Mac, surprised.

"You did?" Amy echoed, letting Mac go.

"Of course I did." Mac said, panting, "He hurt you. I did the same thing to that Tyler kid in fourth grade when he made Amy cry. Nobody hurts my girls."

Both girls stared at him in shock. Chelsea regained her senses first and turned to Jarrod.

"I think you better leave Jarrod." she said firmly as Amy helped Mac to a bench, "And you didn't break up with me. You cheated on me."

"Whatever." he spat, walking away.

Chelsea and Amy sat on either side of Mac. He had a split lip and a bloody nose. Chelsea handed him a tissue and tilted his head back.

"You don't have to do this for us Mac." she said, "We can take care of ourselves."

"I dow." he said nasally.

"Not that we don't appreciate your ridiculous caveman efforts." Amy said.

Mac laughed at Amy's almost thank you-compliment.

"I don't like it when you guys cry." he said as his nose began to stop bleeding, "Jarrod made Chelsea cry, Tyler made you, Amy."

The girls glanced at each other and smiled.

"Don't even think about- ahhh!" he cried out as the girls kissed his cheeks.

"We have four years ahead of us." Chelsea said, "We'll let you know when we need someone punched. Deal?"

"Ok." he agreed.

He stood, grimacing in pain, then held out both hands.

"Shall we? We are super late for class. We're gonna be in trouble."

Amy and Chelsea each took a hand.

"When are we not in trouble?" Chelsea asked as they left the locker room.

"Terrible Trio, duh." Amy added.

LINE BREAK

The first month or so of the McGee kid's new school year went quite smoothly. But soon Ziva began to notice how quiet Tali had been lately, more so than usual that is. Her mother's intuition was screaming.

So Saturday, Ziva took Tali out to eat to the diner. Tali sat wordlessly in front of her.

"What is troubling you Ahuvi?" Ziva asked.

Eyes that mirrored her own looked away.

"Tali, please." she tried again.

"I'm weird." the little brunette said.

"What?"

Angry eyes met Ziva's.

"I'm weird mom. I'm a ten year old in a sixth grade class. I know all the answers and the other kids don't like that. My teacher thinks I'm great and goes on and on about me. The others hate me, tease me. I thought I could handle it, they're just words right? I-"

"Ahuvi, please, calm down." Ziva went around the table and sat with Tali, wrapping her arms around her daughter, "Why have you not told us this has been happening?"

"Because I don't want to be put back in the fourth grade. It would bore me to death, just like the sixth grade is doing."

Ziva sighed. Ziva was not surprised when they discovered Tali's brilliance. Her husband was the same way, just more so with technology. She knew Tim had struggled with bullies and was angry with herself for not considering that it could be the same for Tali.

"We will figure something out." Ziva said, running her hand through Tali's hair soothingly.

LINE BREAK

All through the next month, Ziva and McGee searched for another alternative for Tali. They were so relieved when they found just the right school. It wasn't separated into grades, just ability. The Stephen W. Hawking Institute for the Gifted was perfect for her. After testing, Tali was readily accepted and much happier already. She had a new friend too, a chess prodigy.

JJ was thriving in preschool and on a mini-soccer team and was very good. Tony loved to tease McGee about the fact that _his_ son was good at sports.

Chelsea was doing great as well, good grades, and getting better with her guitar. She had added three other people to her group, one of whom was now her boyfriend. The Italian. The boy was very nice and respectful, but McGee still worried. In fact his daughter and her boyfriend were on the porch at the moment, waiting for his ride. He fought the urge to listen to them through the window screen.

"Don' even think 'bout it!"

McGee jumped. Those words usually came out of his wife's mouth, but instead it was his sneaky little son. Both JJ and Tali got his wife's gift of stealth and scaring people half to death. Both he and Chelsea were startled all the time. JJ stood there with a little grin that said that his was thrilled he had achieved his goal of frightening his father.

"Why you little-" McGee playfully growled, grabbing his son, tickling and turning JJ upside down.

His son's shrieks of laughter brought Ziva down the stairs.

"What is going on here?"

"Da-daddy was spying on Chel, mommy." JJ tattled with a smile.

"I was not." McGee cried, setting JJ down, then cowered under his wife's glare, "Ok, I was considering it."

"Chelsea has not given us any reason to mistrust her, Tim." Ziva said, steering him into the kitchen, JJ following behind with his toy, making truck noises.

"You gave her 'the talk' right?" McGee asked.

"Yes." Ziva glared at him harder, "You have asked that a million times. YES."

"In English?" he asked.

Ziva threw a towel at him in aggrivation, leaving the room.

"Mommy mad." JJ pointed out from his post under the table.

"Nah Kiddo, just frustrated." McGee said.

"Mad." JJ repeated, making more crashing sounds.

"Yeah probably." McGee said when he heard a door slam.

LINE BREAK

Christmas was always a big deal for the whole family. Everyone usually gathered at the McGee's house the day after Christmas. But this year they all showed up at Gibbs' place. Jenny was thrilled to play hostess after she moved in with Gibbs. This development both surprised and delighted the team. They had watched their boss' sorrow for years and was glad to see him truly happy. The house was filled with chatter and aromas of good food. The doorbell rang.

"I do believe we are all here" Ducky said from his place at the table, holding Kaitlin and Kyler.

"I thought so." Jenny said, setting out the deviled eggs.

"I'll get it!" Abby shouted.

All they heard was a squeal and an 'oh my gosh hi!'.

Gibbs came out of the living room.

"Dad?"

"Jackson Gibbs in the house!" Tony yelled.

"I just thought I'd stop in." Jackson said awkwardly, looking around in confusion.

Gibbs smiled and pulled his father into a hug.

"Well, come in dad, there's a lot of people you gotta meet."

Jackson stepped forward and looked around in shock at the amount of people there. Soon he was shaking hands and kissing cheeks.

"Well Leroy, I certainly did not expect such a crowd like this." Jackson said, handing his son a small box wrapped in Christmas paper.

"Things-things just kinda grew." Gibbs said with a shrug, then pointed to the young blond beauty chatting with a red-head, "Started with that girl right there. I've told you about her, you should meet her. Chelsea!"

Chelsea walked over.

"Yeah Grandpa." she said.

"Chelsea, this is my father Jackson Gibbs. Dad, this is my granddaughter Chelsea."

She smiled and held out a hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well Miss Chelsea." Jackson said, shaking her hand.

They chatted for a few minutes before she went and joined her friends again.

"I feel like I'm in an alternate universe, honestly Leroy." Jackson said, "I've been gone too long."

After his shop in Stillwater was shot up, Jackson decided it was time to get out of town even though he and Gibbs had fixed it up. He sold the shop and decided to take up an old military buddy's invitation to come and live with him in Italy. Having saved his whole life, Jackson happily retired in the city of what he called 'real pizza'. This was only about his fourth trip back home and even then he only saw Leroy. This change in his son was mind-blowing. Social, loving, _trusting_. Things Jackson had wanted for Leroy for decades.

"Wanna beer dad?" his son's voice jerked him from his thoughts.

"Yeah," he answered, taking the offered beer, "I would.

He spent the afternoon meet those he had never met, flirting with Abby, having a good time. He was surprised once more when Tony mentioned that Jenny now lived with his son.

Later, after everyone had left, Jenny kissed his cheek and his son's.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me. Goodnight."

Jackson and Gibbs settled in the living room with another beer, the fireplace crackling.

"Go ahead dad; you're dying to ask me stuff." Gibbs, sounding amused

Jackson opened his mouth but found he had no idea how to begin.

His son laughed. Really laughed!

"Simple answer dad." Gibbs said, "I was tired of being unhappy. I thought I had to be. I thought being happy was stomping on Shannon and Kelly's memory. I don't have them anymore, but look at what I have now. I saw you eyeing Jen's hair. I promise it's not like before. I am not just putting another woman in Shannon's place. I love Jen. Real love. Not the love I forced myself to feel for the last three."

Jackson was speechless, not having heard his son say so much at one time for decades. He was pretty sure the last time, Leroy was screaming about what an awful father he was.

"It was time to have a family dad."

Jackson took a big gulp of his beer.

"I believe you." he managed to croak out, "I'm so happy for you son."

They clinked bottles. They didn't need to go any deeper.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea cursed as she dropped her bag of chips on her way to her and her friend's lunch table. Chelsea struggled to keep her bag on her shoulder, balance her tray, and crouched down to get her chips. Suddenly her chips were snatched off the ground.

"Hey those are-oh." she blushed when she realized the guy in front of her was helping her, not stealing from her.

"Sorry." she mumbled as the guy set the bag on her tray, "Thanks."

The guy smiled. He was obviously older than her, say maybe a sophomore?

"No problem…" he left a space for her to fill in her name.

"Oh! Uh-Chelsea, Chelsea McGee."

The tall boy nodded.

"No problem at all Chelsea McGee. See you." he winked and walked away.

Chelsea let out a puff of air.

"Sheesh."

"There you are!" Allyson Wheeler said as Chelsea arrived at their table.

Chelsea wasn't sure how it happened, but now Allyson was part of their group. They recognized that Allyson was good friend to have. She was always there to help them or cheer them up. She was very in-tune with their feelings. She was still sometimes overly cheerful, but they defended her now.

"Sorry, dropped my chips." Chelsea said, sitting next to Matt.

"You ok?" he asked her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Yeah. I'm good."

"Great." Amy said, "Will you tell Mac that taking wrestling next year is crazy?"

"You want to take wrestling?" Chelsea asked him in surprise.

"I'm thinking about it. God Amy, shut up." Mac snapped.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Amy cried, "Why not baseball like my Nate here?

"What?" Nathan said, coming back from outer space, lettuce falling out of his mouth.

"Nothing sweetie." Amy said, patting his arm and continued, "Tell him no Chelsea, Allyson won't."

Mac was giving Amy a death glare.

"I-" Chelsea tried.

"What business is it of yours Palmer?" he growled, his ice blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Yeah Amy-"

"Shut up Nate." Amy snapped.

Nathan put his hands up in surrender and continued eating. Chelsea and Allyson followed his lead. These Amy/Mac battles happened off and on and all they could do was let it burn out.

"It's my business Knight, because you'll get yourself killed!"

Mac grinned. Chelsea groaned. When Amy got heated, she said things without thinking.

"You're worried about me." Mac said, standing.

"Don't be ridiculous." Amy snapped, "And don't you -ahhh- hug me!"

"Love you too, Ames." Mac said, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, shut up." she pouted, pushing Mac away and elbowing Nathan when he laughed.

"YOU!"

They all turned to see three bleach blondes headed their way.

"YOU!" the one in the middle jabbed a perfectly manicured nail in Chelsea's face.

"Um, yeah?" Chelsea said, all the high school movies Uncle Tony had her watch flashing in her mind

"Stay away from Kort." the blonde hissed.

"Kort? Who's that?" Chelsea asked, confused, "And who are you?"

The blonde looked seriously offended at that last question and the other two gasped.

"Are you guys for real?" Amy snickered.

"I'm Ruby." the blond turned to Amy.

Amy laughed. Ruby seemed ready to slap her.

"I am Ruby Sinclair and Kort Adams is mine. Get it?"

Chelsea shrugged.

"Fine with me. I don't know any Korts." Chelsea said.

"He knew your name. He said that he just met you." Ruby spat.

"Oh." Chelsea said in realization, "The guy who helped me when I dropped my chips."

"'Dropped my chips'. How lame." Ruby mimicked.

"She's with me." Matt said, "She's not after your boyfriend."

"Oh, he's not her-"

"Shut up Beth!" Ruby hissed, and then turned back to Chelsea, "Stay away. Or else."

The sixth of them watched the blonds strut away.

"They are extremely unhappy girls." Allyson commented.

"They're bitches." Amy said bluntly, "Sure feels like high school now. We've met our 'mean girl' finally."

LINE BREAK

Luckily Ruby didn't give them anymore problems the rest of the year. The year went well all except for a quick make-up, break up on Amy and Nathan's part. The six of them were extremely close now.

It was two days after school got out and all Chelsea was waiting for was a yes. Matt had invited her and their friends to Italy for the summer, all expenses paid. He parents were currently in the dining room speaking with Matt's parents. She had not only her fingers crossed, but Tali's and Jason's too.

"Chelsea, come down stairs." her dad called out.

Chelsea took a deep breath, hugged her siblings, and ran down the stairs, nearly falling several times. She held her breath as she entered the kitchen. She couldn't tell what the answer was until her mother smiled.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Tetelah." her mom said.

Chelsea let out a scream and threw herself at her parents. She was the last holdout, so now the whole gang was spending two months in Italy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she shouted, shaking Mr. and Mrs. Caparelli's hands.

She ran up the stairs and called her friends. They were going to Italy!

LINE BREAK

A/N: The next several chapters will be Chelsea's trip in Italy. I hope you join me. After she gets home, there will be more about Abby. Thanks for reading. Please review. I feel as though I am doing something wrong, so even if your review is constructive criticism, I would love to see it show up on my email.


	18. Free and Adventurous: Welcome to Italy

A/N: Well, spent quite a bit of time researching for this chapter and as much I love your favorite's and follow's, good solid reviews would be much appreciated. Please read and enjoy. Some facts have been twisted for my purposes. Disclaimer: Anything NCIS-wise you recognize is not mine, neither is many of the solid facts about Castel Gandolfo I researched from books.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea tried not to cry as she said goodbye to her parents at the security checkpoint at the airport two weeks later. She was thrilled to be going to Italy, but it would be two whole months before she would see them again.

"Do you have your passport? Cellphone?" her mother asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes mom. I love you." Chelsea said, hugging her mother tightly, then turned and did the same to her father, "I love you too daddy."

Her dad squeezed her tightly.

"You be safe Chels." he said.

"Thanks."

Her father shifted uncomfortably.

"Please don't have sex." her dad blurted out.

"Dad!" she cried out, appalled.

"Tim, honestly, shouting it in the airport?" her mother scolded her father.

"Come on Chelsea!" Nathan shouted.

Face red, she promised to take lots of pictures and bring home presents, then she hugged Tali and JJ and joined her friends. Matt put an arm around her as they moved forward in line.

"Are you ready Cara Mia?" he asked her, kissing her temple.

"Yes. Let's do this." she said with a smile.

The wait to get through security and customs was terribly long, but Chelsea, Amy, Mac, Nathan, Allyson and Matt were too excited for their first class seats to let it bother them much.

"I looked it up." Allyson said, "We are approximately 4,495 miles from Rome. The flight's going to be about nine hours long."

They were landing in Rome, but were staying about a half hour South East in a place called Castel Gandolfo. Matt's grandparents lived there.

"Nine hours in first class? I think I'll survive." Amy said.

On the plane, Matt's parents, who asked them to call them by their first names Elisa and Luca, handed them each a debit card. They were told they had five-hundred dollars of spending money for the two months. It was of course changed into Euro's. Matt's parents were wealthy, but his grandparents were far richer. The cards were their gift. Amy was having heart palpitations.

"Can you believe this Chelly?" she gushed.

Chelsea laughed and hugged the red-head sitting next to her. Amy started kissing the card, Chelsea did too. Mac shook his head.

The flight was uneventful all except for the air sickness Nathan didn't know he had. They arrived safely nine hours later at the Leonardo da Vinci-Fiumicino Airport. After finding their luggage, Elisa told them to call their parents to let them know they arrived safely. Then, to further Amy's glee, a limo arrived to take them to Castel Gandolfo. Chelsea was beginning to feel nervous. As Matt's girlfriend, she had to make a good impression.

"You ok there?" Matt asked.

"Just nervous Matt." Chelsea answered, "I'm meeting your family."

"You don't have anything to worry about Bella, my family will love you." he said, putting an arm around her.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Well… you might have to win over my nonna."

"Nonna?"

"My grandmother. She's not too fond of American girls."

Chelsea groaned and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Great." came her muffled voice.

"Castel Gandolfo is 4,394.36 miles above sea level." Allyson read from a guide book she picked up at the airport, "It overlooks Lake Albano. The Pope sometimes lives there!"

"Are you going to read that thing the whole trip?" Amy asked irritably, the long flight and time changes had altered her mood a little bit.

Allyson shrugged. Amy's sharp tongue had never really bothered her that much.

"Has anyone seen my IPod?" Nathan asked, shifting around in his seat

"This is the third time Nathan!" Mac groaned before starting to look.

They all moved around to help look.

"Look Kids, we are home." Elisa said.

The search for Nathan's IPod was abandoned. All but Matt and his parents gasped at the grandness of the white three-story mansion before them. Two pillars dwarfed the front accented doors. They rode the half circle drive up to the door. A large fountain with angels stood in the center of the porch. There were thriving flowers and bushes all around, lining the front of the house.

"Oh my God." Amy gawked, "Someone pinch me."

Mac happily complied.

"Ow, you idiot!" she snapped.

"Behave!" Chelsea hissed as the doors opened.

"_Benvenuti nella casa Caparelli._" a man in a suit said as she stepped out of the limo. **(1)**

"Um-thanks." she said, straitening her blue halter dress and readjusting her jewelry.

Matt took her hand and led her up the stairs around the fountain. She was careful not to trip in her white wedge sandals.

The large doors were opened in front of the gang. They stepped into the entryway in awe.

"Check it out." Nathan whispered, pointing up.

They all looked up to see a four-tier crystal chandelier. Amy elbowed him.

"Don't stare." she scolded.

"Welcome! Welcome!"

A distinguished man with gray hair bounded down the flourishing staircase, his accent thick.

"My Poppi. Grandfather." Matt whispered to Chelsea.

Matt's grandfather engulfed Luca in a bear hug.

"Ciao Papa." Luca said.

Poppi kissed Elisa's cheeks then turned to the teens.

"Mathias." Poppi said, squeezing his grandson, then turning to Chelsea.

"And you _giovane bellezza_, must be Chelsea." he hugged her tightly as well. **(2)**

Chelsea smiled. She already loved Matt's grandfather.

"Yes. Thank you for letting us stay here sir."

"_Nessun Problema_." he waved his hand, "And do call me Poppi. Mathias, introduce me." **(3)**

Matt smiled and stepped forward.

"Poppi, meet Chelsea McGee, my girlfriend."

Poppi kissed her cheeks. She flushed.

"This is my friend Amy Palmer and her boyfriend Nathan Hallsey."

"_Saluti_ Amy, Nathan." Poppi greeted. **(4)**

"And my other friends Mac Knight and Allyson Wheeler."

They were greeted with the same enthusiasm.

"Come, you must be hungry." Poppi said.

They followed the jovial man into an enormous dining room. The table was set and lunch food lined the middle of it.

"Oh my God, I've died and gone to heaven." Nathan said, his bottomless pit of a stomach growling.

Much to Amy's horror, Nathan immediately sat down and started to pile food on a plate.

Poppi laughed.

"Go; do as your friend does."

They sat down and began to eat.

"_Dove si trova la Madre?_" Luca asked his father. **(5)**

"Nonna!" Matt exclaimed as the woman of his father's question entered the room.

Nonna was short, stout, with gray hair up in a bun.

"Mamma." Luca stood and hugged and kissed his mother.

Matt jumped up to hug her as well. She glanced at the three teenage girls.

"_Qual e la prostitute Mathias?_" Nonna asked. **(6)**

"Mamma!" Luca exclaimed whilst Matt turned red.

Chelsea had a feeling she didn't want to know what that meant.

"Nonna," Matt said carefully, "this is my girlfriend Chelsea McGee."

Nonna eyed her. Chelsea squirmed in her seat.

"_McGee_" Nonna narrowed her eyes, "_Irlandese?_" **(7)**

"What?" Chelsea turned to her boyfriend, who was looking very embarrassed.

"She's asking if you are Irish."

Chelsea shrugged. She wasn't sure.

"I'm adopted. I don't know."

Matt relayed the information to his grandmother. She just sniffed disdainfully.

"Don't worry." Matt said.

"Right." Chelsea said, twisting her napkin.

Finally, mercifully, they all finished their meals.

"I will show you to your rooms." Poppi said, "Boys on the East side, girls on the West. Your luggage has already been delivered to your rooms.

The six followed Poppi up the stairs to the second floor. He led them to the left. He pointed out three rooms.

"For you ladies. Chelsea yours is the first door, Amy the second and Allyson the third."

Poppi led the boys in the other direction. Chelsea glanced at her friends. She put her hand on the doorknob.

"At the same time?" she asked.

Allyson and Amy nodded.

"Go!" Chelsea shouted and they opened their doors at the same time.

Chelsea gasped as the door open to the most beautiful room she'd ever seen.

The carpet was a rich crimson, very plush. Chelsea quickly took off her sandals. The walls were a crisp white with red accents. One side of the room was full of a four-post bed with a flowing canopy. There were numerous pillows alternating white and red on a white bed spread that had red roses all over it. The furniture was dark mahogany; she'd spent enough time in her grandfather's basement to recognize the type of wood. There were two side tables on either side of the bed. There was a big bay window with a balcony on one the wall adjacent the bed. Chairs sat in front of it with a coffee table. There were red lounging chairs on the balcony. The wall opposite the beds held a chest of drawers and the door to the bathroom. The other wall adjacent to the bed had the door and a bookshelf. Chelsea decided to enter the bathroom.

"Oh my freaking God." she murmured as she took in the room.

There was an enormous above ground tub in one corner. It was nearly as large as her bathroom at home. A glass shower stood next to the tub. The shower head had so many dials it looked like a mini-robot. A mini-robot she was _so_ going to use. The sink was set in the middle of a huge marble counter. The mirror was framed with big round light bulbs. There was also a small vanity and of course there was a toilet. There was a small closet that held two fluffy red towel sets and shampoos and such.

"Chelly!"

"Chelsea!"

Chelsea reluctantly left the bathroom she would marry if she could to see her friends standing there. They let out one big squeal and hugged, jumping up and down.

"My room is blue." Amy said.

"Mine is lavender." Allyson added.

The guys soon came around and they found themselves lounging in the Caparelli's massive garden, chatting about Italy and their rooms. Suddenly Mac jumped up, startling Nathan who dropped his smoothie.

"Mac!"

Mac ignored him and pointed.

"Who-who is that?" he stammered

They all turned to see a girl who looked like a model heading their way. Tall, thin, tan, she was gorgeous. Amy shut Nathan's open mouth.

"Oh, that's my cousin Angelic." Matt said, standing, the others stood with him.

"Mathias, _ciao cugino_." she said, hugging him when she reached him, "Please, introduce me." **(8)**

Matt went through most of the introductions, but Mac decided to do it himself.

"_Ciao Angelic, il mio nome e Mac, Mac Knight_." he said, and as if in a trance, kissed her hand. **(9)**

"You've got to be kidding me." Amy snorted.

Angelic smiled, lighting up her beautiful face.

"_Ciao_ Mac, Mac Knight." she said, kissing his cheek.

Mac turned bright red. They tried not to laugh at him. Well, all but Amy, who was failing to cover up her giggles. Luckily Mac still seemed to be entranced.

"You are here early." Mac said as they settled back into their chairs.

"Zio Luca said I could join you all on your trip around Italy." Angelic said.

"Zio?" Chelsea questioned.

"It means uncle, it's Zia for aunt." Allyson supplied, she had found an English-Italian dictionary in her room and was glued to it.

"Correct." Angelic said, "Pascal is joining us as well."

"Pascal?" Allyson questioned.

"Our other cousin. He's our age too." Matt said.

"That'll be great!" Allyson said, always happy to meet new people.

"Maybe. Pascal's kind of a bore." Angelic said.

Allyson made as sad face.

"So Zia Violette and Zio Aldo are here?" Matt asked.

"_Si_, mamma and papa are here. Zia Gessica and Zio Tito will be here tomorrow with Pascal." Angelic responded.

"So all that's left is Zia Adrianna and Zio Nario." Matt said.

"Whoa, big family." Amy commented.

"Yes, we have seven more cousins and I have a little brother Enrique." Angelic explained, "Our oldest cousin, Pascal's brother Ignacio is getting married at the end of the summer."

"A wedding?" Amy perked up, she loved weddings.

"Yes, we'll still be here for it." Matt said with a smile, "It's the day before we go home."

"Yes!" Amy pumped a fist in the air.

"_Mi scusi cena signori e madame e servita_." a butler said when he approached. **(10)**

"Dinner time." Matt translated to his confused friends.

"Good. I'm starving." Nathan said, stretching and patting his stomach.

"When are you _not_ starving?" Mac retorted.

"I like a guy with a good appetite." Angelic said with a smile.

"I'm pretty hungry too." Mac said quickly.

Amy covered her mouth in laughter as Mac followed after Angelic like a puppy.

"He has _got_ to get some better game." she snickered.

"Oh, let him be." Chelsea said, but couldn't help but laugh at their cool-headed best friend losing it over a girl.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea sank into her bed with a content sigh, dialing her mother. She sighed again in relaxation as the phone rang.

"Chelsea?" her mother's voice came on the line.

"Hey mom." she responded.

"Oh, it is so good to hear your voice Tetelah." her mom said with a sigh, "What time is it there?"

Chelsea glanced at the fancy clock beside her bed.

"10:11 pm. What is it there?" she answered.

"4:11 pm." her mom answered in return, "A six-hour difference. We will have to remember that. So, tell me, how is his family?"

Chelsea chuckled.

"Huge. I have met one set of aunts and uncles. His cousin Angelic is our age and coming along on the trip. Mac's in love with her. We'll meet more family tomorrow."

"And his grandparents?"

"Well…his grandfather likes me, but his grandmother hates me."

"I am most certain she cannot _hate_ you." her mom said.

"I'm pretty sure she called me a prostitute." Chelsea said flatly.

Her mother snorted.

"It's not funny mom!"

Her mother continued laughing.

"Ok." Chelsea chuckled, "It's a little funny."

"How do you like where you are staying?" her mom asked after they had settled down.

Chelsea gushed about the house and her room.

"And you are staying there?" her mom asked, "For a while."

"Yeah. For the two weeks while we explore Rome. It's amazing." Chelsea yawned.

"Get some rest my darling." her mom said.

"Ok, mom. I love you. Tell that to dad, Tali and JJ too." Chelsea said, "I will call you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tetelah."

Chelsea hung up and snuggled into her bed. The long day hit her like a train and she was out.

LINE BREAK

Chelsea was woken up by a polite maid the next morning.

"Breakfast in fifteen minutes Miss McGee."

Chelsea showered and dressed quickly. She tried for a more conservative look in hopes of winning over Nonna. It didn't seem to work. The gray haired woman glared at her the entire meal. Matt sweetly helped put her at ease by holding her hand under the table.

"_Le donne italiane sono molto piu belle._" Nonna muttered. **(11)**

Matt's father snapped at her in rapid Italian. Matt gave him a grateful smile and squeezed her hand. At lease Luca was on her side and not his mother's.

"Today we will wait for Pascal." Elisa said, in her 'planning tone' that they were learning to recognize, "Once he arrives we will explore some of Castel Gandolfo. Tomorrow we will go into Rome, the capitol area."

Allyson clapped her hands excitedly.

"We're really here!" she chirped.

Poppi laughed at her excitement. He was just like Allyson in that manner, always cheerful. Chelsea didn't know how as she glanced over at an irritated Nonna.

She paused to reminder herself that Nonna _was_ letting them stay in their home.

LINE BREAK

It was around 10:30 in the morning when Pascal and his family arrived. Chelsea and the others were introduced to Zia Gessica, Zio Tito and Matt's cousins Ignacio, the one who was getting married, Pascal and eleven year old Daniel. Pascal was tall with short gelled black hair and hazel eyes. He was quiet, shy. He reminded Chelsea of Tali as she watched him drag a pile of books up to the third floor where his family was staying.

Tali. Chelsea wasn't ashamed to admit she was a little homesick.

"Excuse me." she said, "I'd like to say good morning to my parents."

She went back up to her room and dialed.

"Ziva David-McGee's phone." Uncle Tony's voice came in loud and clear.

"Is mom ok?" Chelsea asked frantically, her mom always answered her phone.

"Chill Chel-belle, your mom's just on her work line. It saw it was you and answered. How's it going?"

Chelsea let out a sigh of relief that her mom was ok.

"So far so great." she said, "Well, all except for the fact that Matt's grandmother hates me."

"Aw man, who could hate you." Uncle Tony said, then his voice began to sound far away, "Tell Mac to call me. Your Uncle Damon is getting grabby here-ow!"

Chelsea laughed as her godfather came on the line.

"Hey kid. We miss you." Uncle Damon said, "And who's hating on you? I've got people."

"It's Matt's grandmother Uncle Damon." Chelsea giggled, "No need to sic your 'people' on an old lady."

"You never know. Are you having fun?"

"I will be. I go into Rome tomorrow."

"That's amazing. Oh, your dad wants to talk to you. Love you Kid."

"Chels?" her dad said tightly, clearing his throat.

"Hi daddy." she said, god she missed him, "Why are you at work on a Sunday?"

"A bad case Chelsea." she heard the sadness in his voice.

"You'll get the bad guy." she said firmly.

"I sure hope so. I miss you sweetie."

"I miss you too daddy."

She heard shouting in the background that clearly belonged to her grandfather.

"But its Chelsea." she heard Uncle Damon say.

There were sounds like the phone was being grabbed.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Are you safe?" her grandfather barked.

"I'm fine grandpa. I'm perfectly safe. This all started when I wanted to talk to mom."

Her grandpa huffed. Chelsea smiled.

"I miss you grandpa. I love you."

He cleared his throat. He still got a little uncomfortable with open affection.

"Miss you. Love you. Here's your mother." he said quickly.

"I'm sorry Tetelah." her mother came on the line out of breath.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call at such a bad time." Chelsea said, "I will call later. Everything is fine. I just wanted to say good morning. I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you. And it is not a bad time; it is just a bad case. We will speak soon. I love you as well Chelsea. Bye."

"Bye."

Chelsea hung up feeling better, getting to talk to everyone. Amy burst through her door, scaring her half to death.

"Come on Chelly! Time to go! And bring your swim stuff!"

Chelsea grabbed her purse, swimsuit and towel and ran after her noisy best friend.

LINE BREAK

A limo pulled up the long driveway.

"I don't know what I'll do without this back home." Amy lamented, pretending to swoon into Nathan's arms.

Only, Nathan was busy looking for his IPod again in his satchel and Amy fell to the ground.

"Nathan!" she cried.

"What? Oh! Sorry Ames." her boyfriend said, helping her up.

Amy brushed herself off with a huff. Mac was cracking up. But he quickly sobered when Angelic showed up. Chelsea smiled. His little crush was both humorous and cute. Matt came up and kissed her gently.

"Ready to see my home?"

"Yes." Chelsea said, hugging him, "Are we all here?"

"We are waiting for Pascal." Allyson said, "Oh, there he is."

Pascal looked very uncomfortable, but Allyson just took him by the arm and chattered away. If anyone could pull Pascal out of his shell, Allyson Wheeler would be the one to do it.

"I found it!" Nathan suddenly yelled, holding up his IPod triumphantly.

"For two second." Amy snapped, still upset about not being caught.

They filed into the limo.

"We will first go swimming in Lake Albano." Elisa said, "We'll stay there for a few hours. Then we will go see where the Pope stays while he is here and visit a few churches that are too beautiful to miss. We will finish the day at the restaurant _Pagnanelli_."

"What if-"

"We brought snacks Nathan." Luca said dryly.

Nathan flushed and muttered his thanks.

Once they had reached the lake, they took turns changing in the limo. Chelsea's suit was a two piece, but it was more like shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt. It was all her father would allow. It was floral blue. Amy had the same style, only hers was red. Allyson had a one piece; she was pretty shy about her body. Not that she needed to worry. Angelic on the other hand came out in a black and white bikini that made Mac's jaw drag on the ground.

The water was cool and Chelsea loved it. Matt swam over to her and floated beside her.

"Do you like it here Cara Mia?" he asked.

"I love it." she answered.

Suddenly she was splashed.

"Oops, sorry Chels." Mac said with a grin.

"It's on Knight!" she shouted.

Soon they all were splashing around and laughing and playing games. All accept Allyson and Pascal. Pascal had decided against swimming and was sitting on a low branch that stretched over the water. Allyson sat with him and talked. Chelsea could tell it was pretty much a one-sided conversation, with Pascal only nodding or shaking his head.

"Wanna jump off a cliff?" Matt whispered in her ear, startling her.

"Jump off a cliff? Have you gone insane?" Chelsea said.

Matt laughed and pointed to the lowest cliff.

"It's perfectly safe, me, Angelic and Pascal have been doing it for years."

Chelsea eyed the cliff.

"Come on. Try it."

Suddenly she heard an earsplitting scream. Chelsea gasped as Amy came flying off the cliff. Chelsea stopped breathing until Amy surfaced.

"You guys so gotta try this!" Amy exclaimed once she reached the group.

Chelsea slapped her best friend on the arm. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Don't scare me like that ever again!" Chelsea scolded, heart racing.

The rest of the group took a turn. Chelsea couldn't bring herself to jump.

"Kids!" Elisa shouted from the shore, "Five minutes!"

"What if I went with you?" Mac said as the others headed back to the shore to dry off.

"I don't know…Mac!"

Mac grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the water and led her up the hill.

Chelsea took a look over the cliff and squealed, clinging to Mac.

"No. NO."

Mac pushed her away and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you trust me?"

She looked into his ice blue eyes.

"You know I do." she said.

He smiled and took her hand.

"Then jump with me."

"O-ok."

And they jumped, hand in hand, Chelsea screaming all the way down until she was submerged in the water. When they surfaced, Chelsea was laughing. She swam over to Mac and hugged him.

"That was amazing." she gasped.

"I knew you could do it." Mac said, tossing his white-blonde hair from his eyes.

They stared at each other a moment.

"Chelsea! Mac!" Matt shouted, "Time to go."

That snapped them out of it. They laughed awkwardly and joined their friends on the shore.

LINE BREAK

They visited several churches. Chelsea loved the Church of Our Lady of the Lake. The visited the Pope's vacation home, The Apostolic Palace of Castel Gandolfo. They viewed beautiful gardens as well. By then it was time for dinner. They were brought back to the mansion to get cleaned up and dressed up.

_Pagnanelli's_ was gorgeous. They were seated outside, overlooking the water, strings of lights keeping their table lit. Chelsea opened the menu and about choked on her tongue at the prices.

"Do not worry Chelsea." Elisa said, "It is on us."

Chelsea certainly hoped so.

"Choose anything." Matt said.

"I could get used to this." Amy said once more.

"Tomorrow we leave at 8 am, so get some rest." Luca said, "So no messing around when we return home. Bed.

"Yes Luca." everyone but Matt, Angelic and Pascal said; they said 'papa' or 'Zio'.

Matt kissed her good night on the front steps, not wanting to incur his grandmother's wrath.

"Good night Bella." he whispered.

"Good night." Chelsea said, loving how romantic the moment felt.

Chelsea fell fast asleep despite her excitement over going to Rome in the morning. For some reason that weird moment with Mac flickered in the back of her mind, but it was quickly replaced with thoughts of Rome. Rome!

A/N: Rough Google translations:

Welcome to the Caparelli House.

Young beauty

No problem

Welcome

Where is mother?

What harlot is yours Mathias?

Irish?

Hello cousin

Hello Angelic, my name is Mac, Mac Knight.

Excuse me sirs and madams, dinner is served.

Italian girls are much more beautiful.

Remember, this is very rough. And here is my final plea for you to review: Please review.


	19. Into Rome and Big News

A/N: Just a heads-up: School has started and I am taking five classes. There will be some gaps between chapters. Second, I spent some time describing their clothes. This was for my purpose. I am practicing describing clothes. Again, I researched Rome to the best of my abilities, but of course it may be wrong or I twisted it for my purposes. I worked really hard and would love to see reviews. Was it good enough? Did you dislike it? Let me know. Now enjoy chapter 19 of Living Life With Chelsea.

LINE BREAK

They were all a bit bleary-eyed the next morning. Elisa had told the maids to wake them at 6:30. In the morning. Elisa wanted to make sure everyone had time to get ready for their 8 am limo ride to Rome.

"Stop breathing so loud Mac!" Amy snapped, "Idiot."

One thing about Amy: not a morning person.

"Bitch." he bit back.

Yeah, Mac? Not so much either.

Chelsea had been to enough sleepovers with them to know that this could get real nasty, real fast.

"Stop it! Now!" she said firmly, the last thing they needed was for their gracious hosts to hear Mac and Amy's morning potty-mouths.

They glared at her, but both knew that she was serious.

"Wow." Matt said, raising his eyebrows in the bickering duo's direction.

"Wow." Nathan said, only his proclamation was solely intended for the pile of chocolate-chip pancakes set in the middle of the table.

The others came down, Angelic last, looking perky and awake. Not even Allyson was that sunny this early in the morning.

"Morning!" Angelic exclaimed.

Amy groaned and held her head in her hands as though she had a headache.

"Can you _please_ turn down the happy until _at least_ 9 o'clock?" she said.

Angelic laughed.

"Come on guys! We are going to see ROME!"

"You've been there before Angelic." Chelsea pointed out, yawning.

"Not for a while. Shopping, hello?"

Amy's face, which was slowly getting ready to meet her plate, jerked up.

"Shopping?"

"Later." Elisa said, coming into the dining room, "First we are going to visit the Capitoline Museums."

Chelsea loved history; actually the whole group did, so the museums would be amazing to see.

"What about shopping?" Amy and Angelic said and the same time.

"There will be _some _time." Elisa said with a smile.

Chelsea had never been much of a shopper, neither were Allyson and the guys. They all hoped for a _limited_ amount of time. But it looked like Elisa was on the shopper's side, so they would have to see.

"Are you excited Pascal?" Allyson asked in her gentle manner.

Pascal looked startled, obviously not expecting anyone to pay him any attention.

"Um. Yes."

"I know. Me too." Allyson said happily, as though Pascal had actually entertained a conversation with her.

Although, Chelsea considered, Allyson had always been able to read between the lines.

After Chelsea finished eating, she went upstairs to get dressed. Elisa had warned them that it would get pretty warm So Chelsea chose her dark jean shorts, a baby-blue sleeveless shirt that said 'Be Brave, Fight Like A Girl' and her simple white tennis shoes. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and clipped it up. Pink feather earrings and a pink beaded bracelet later, she was ready to go. She grabbed her purse and went and knocked on Amy's door.

"Hey, Amy-"

"Go away! I'm not ready yet!" Amy yelled.

Chelsea stepped back and decided to try talking to someone considerably less vicious at the moment. She knocked on Allyson's door.

"Come in!" Allyson sang out.

Chelsea stepped into the lavender room. Allyson was dressed in white drawstring shorts, a pink shirt, pink tennis shoes and had on black twisted rubber band bracelets. Her long blond hair was being curled at the moment.

"Aren't you excited Chelsea?" Allyson asked.

"Yeah, my stomach is going crazy." Chelsea answered with a laugh, "I'm still getting used to the fact that we're here."

"Me too." Amy said, from the doorway.

Chelsea crossed her arms and glared at her friend. Amy rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Amy said.

"Humph." Chelsea responded.

Amy was in a red spaghetti-strap shirt with a white see-through shirt over it. She had on military-green capris' with brown boots. She had on red hoop earrings and a necklace that had a pair of red lips dangling from the chain. A camo purse hung from her shoulder. Her hair was held up with red chopsticks.

"You look great Amy." Allyson compliment, finishing her hair.

"Thanks, you look-cute." Amy tried to decide how to label their friend's simple fashion sense.

"Ready?" Angelic poked her head in the room.

"Pretty much." Allyson said, grabbing her purse.

"Great." Angelic said, moving so they saw her outfit.

Chelsea was instantly jealous at how easily _anything_ made Angelic look like a model. She'd be worried about losing Matt to her, but thankfully he was her cousin. She wore short ripped jean shorts with a brown belt, a yellow scooped-necked shirt and red flats. She had on an exotic looking necklace and numerous beaded bracelets. Her long black hair was swept aside on one shoulder with a hair tie, a yellow flower behind her ear.

"Aww man." Amy whined, her thought's aligned with Chelsea's.

"What's wrong?" Angelic asked.

"Nothing." Chelsea said, "Let's meet up with the guys."

The guys were already waiting for them at the top of the staircase. They all looked great as well.

Mac had gone for his blue Hawaiian shorts and a blue shirt. He wore those black shoes he never tied and his sunglasses were set up in his spiked up white-blond hair. He was cleaning off his glasses with his shirt.

"Tourist much?" Amy teased.

He rolled his eyes at her.

Matt's skater style black hair hung in front of his eyes as usual. He wore faded blue jeans, a white shirt and a black vest and his black and white checkered shoes. He looked so amazing, Chelsea had trouble breathing.

Pascal was wearing tan shorts with a red shirt that had designs on it and a blue shirt over it. He wore brown tennis shoes too. His short hair was gelled.

Nathan wore jean shorts with a black and white striped shirt. He wore black sandals and left his hair a mess as usual. Dog tags dangled from the silver chain around his neck. They were replicas of the ones his brother wore overseas. He only wore them when he was worried.

"Is Tommy-?" Amy couldn't finish.

"My mom just called. We don't know where he is right now." Nathan said tightly, trying to keep it together.

Matt and Mac each put a hand on Nathans shoulders, the girls just held him.

"We don't have to do anything today." Angelic said carefully, not exactly sure what was going on, but knowing it was serious.

Nathan shook his head and disentangled himself from the girls.

"No. Just keep me busy."

Angelic squeezed one of his hands and nodded.

"You kids ready to go?" Luca shouted from the first floor.

"Are we?" Allyson asked delicately.

Nathan smiled and hugged their most sensitive friend.

"Let's go to Rome." he said with a smile.

They all cheered and went out to the limo.

"Come on Alberto!" Matt called out to the driver, "So much to see, so little time."

LINE BREAK

Just the ride into Rome was like going through a museum on wheels. Chelsea was in awe of the vineyards and gardens they passed as they left Castel Gandolfo. It got even better as they hit Rome. Old buildings, fountains and street shops were everywhere.

"Oh my god, best day ever." Chelsea gushed.

"We've just started out Cara Mia." Matt laughed, "You might want to hold off on that label."

"Oh, whatever." Chelsea sighed happily, "What was that building we just passed?"

Allyson flipped through her book, but was beat out by another voice.

"That was the Temple of Jupiter. It was founded around 509 BC to honor the arch-god. It was said to have resembled the Pantheon." Pascal recited.

They all stared at the guy who hadn't said more than two words to them.

"It speaks." Amy said, blinking.

"I- well, thank you." Chelsea said, glancing over at Matt.

"Aha, there it is." Allyson said, jabbing her finger on a page in her guide book, smiling brightly at Pascal, "You are absolutely right. Wow."

Pascal nodded stiffly and turned his attention out the window.

The driver opened the little window between them and the driver.

"We will be arriving at the Capitoline Museums in five minute Ladies and gentlemen."

"Thank you Alberto." Elisa said, "Girls, keep your purses close, boys, watch out for your wallets. Nathan dear, do you have everything?"

The others laughed at their forgetful friend as he found his wallet under the seat.

Alberto pulled up to what looked like a super big hill/driveway. They climbed out. Amy took in the size of the hill.

"Can't you take us any further Alberto?" she whined.

Chelsea elbowed her friend for being lazy.

"I'm afraid not Miss Palmer." the elderly man said with a smile, "There is no place closer."

"We will call when we are ready." Luca said.

"I'll be ready Mr. Caparelli." Alberto bowed slightly, got in the limo and drove off with a wave.

With an exaggerated sigh, Amy followed the others up the ramp.

"This ramp is called the _Cordonata_." Allyson read as they hiked up, "It is guarded by the statues of Castor and Pollux."

She giggled.

"What horrid names."

"Be careful reading and walking." Angelic warned, snickering, "Ask Pascal. He has walked into poles, walls, fallen into fountain-"

"I think that is quite enough." Allyson said coldly.

They were quiet. Allyson had never taken a tone like that to anyone. Even if they deserved it.

Allyson took Pascal by the arm and walked away.

"What is this, Twilight Zone day?" Amy asked, "First Pascal speaks, then Allyson gets a backbone. What's next? Is Mac going to have a chance in hell with-"

Chelsea put her hand over Amy's mouth.

"Enough."

They finally reached flat ground. It was a big circle area lined with white lines circling a white sun that had a statue of a man on a horse in the middle.

"Emperor Marcus Aurelis." Pascal commente, continuing to shock them.

Chelsea and the others snapped pictures.

"Let's go to the building on the left first." Allyson pointed, "_Palazzo Nuovo_. It was designed by Michelangelo."

"It was designed chiefly for sculptures." Pascal added.

Allyson sent him a smile. Chelsea almost fell over when he smiled back.

They entered the two story building. Chelsea was afraid to breath, everything looked so fragile. Matt took her hand.

"I don't want to lose you." he said.

Chelsea chuckled and kissed his cheek. He was so sweet.

After passing many statues, each laced with their own history, they reached a courtyard, lined with statues as well including a large man lounging, a cloth covering a certain part of his anatomy. Shells and what was either foam or bubbles surrounded him.

"This is a talking statue." Amy read from the pamphlet they were all given at the entrance.

Nathan leaned forward close to the face.

"Hello strange almost-naked man." he said.

Mac yanked him back.

"Not literally!" Mac said rolling his eyes.

"'Talking statues' refers to the fact that this statue was used for political satire." Pascal said, the other's shock over him lessening, this was obviously his 'thing', "This is Oceanus, the river god. Also called Marforio."

"Made in first century BC out of Roman marble." Amy continued, "In 1645 it was enclosed by the creation of the museum around it."

They moved to the second floor. The girls rolled their eyes at all but Pascal as the guys got silly about the parts of anatomy openly and proudly portrayed on many of the statues.

"Grow up." Amy snapped, slapping the back of Nathan and Mac's heads.

Chelsea glared her boyfriend into behaving after they passed a female statue.

"Boys. Honestly." Elisa said as Luca whispered something to Mac that made him turn red.

Chelsea's favorite part of the second floor tour was the Hall of Philosophers. They were busts of scientists, politicians, and literary figures.

"Let's get some lunch before we see the other building." Luca said.

"Yes!" Nathan cried, then slowly said when they stared at him, "Not that I'm not having fun or anything."

They walked to a nearby café. Chelsea's phone rang. She excused herself and moved away to answer.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Chels." her dad said.

"It's one o'clock here daddy." she giggled.

"Oh! Your mother told me about the time difference. I forgot. Sorry."

"It's ok. We're on a lunch break. Getting ready for work?" she asked.

"Actually no. Your grandpa gave us the morning off to have breakfast with him and Jenny. Said he had something big to tell us."

"I hope he's ok." Chelsea bit her lip in worry.

"I'm sure he's fine. What illness would challenge your grandpa?" her dad chuckled.

Chelsea glanced back at her group. She watched Nathan play with his dog tags. She turned away.

"Dad?"

"Yeah sweetheart?" he said.

"When you do go into work, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends." he said cautiously.

"Can you look for any news on a Thomas Hallsey?" she asked.

"Hallsey. Isn't that Nathan's last name?" her dad asked in return.

"Yes." she said carefully, "Please daddy, Nathan is so worried."

Her dad was silent a moment.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" she breathed.

"I can't promise anything." he warned.

"I know."

Amy started to shout to her.

"I gotta go dad. I love you. And thank you. Bye."

"Love you too Chelsea, bye."

Chelsea hung up with a smile and joined her friends. If anyone could find anything out about Nathan's brother, her dad would be the one to do it.

LINE BREAK

Gibbs looked at all the people sitting around him. They were all apprehensive, he could tell. It wasn't like him to up and call a breakfast meeting. Jenny squeezed his hand and Ducky smiled at him supportively. They were the only two who knew what this was all about.

"Boss, are you - are you sick?" Tony finally asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

He looked around once more.

Tony. Tim. Ziva. Damon. Jimmy. Abby. Sarah. Tara. Jenny. Ducky. All so important to him. He supposed he'd just better get on with it. They were looking more worried.

"I have decided effective immediately, to retire from NCIS."

He'd never heard silence quite so loud. _(Totally took this phrase from a Taylor Swift song and I have been dying to use it.)_

"You're not moving back to Mexico are you?" Abby asked in a small voice, breaking the silence.

"No Abby, my life is here." he assured her, smiling briefly in memory of Mike Franks.

"What-what'll you do?" Tim asked.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Work more in my basement. Spend time with my grandkids, with Jenny, whatever else."

"Gibbs, I know you love a good case." Ziva said, frowning, "You will get bored, I know you will."

He gave them all a grin.

"I'm sure I'll be free enough to," he gave a fake cough and leaned back in his chair, "consult."

A smile appeared on Ziva's face.

"Yes. _Consult_." she said, images of Mike Franks lending a helping hand flashing in her mind.

Gibbs looked over at Damon, who was sitting there stoically. Gibbs knew he was upset. He turned to Tony, who he had considered kind of a first-born son.

"Will you be team leader Anthony?" Gibbs asked, using Tony's full name in order to get the heaviness of the request across.

Tony swallowed and nodded. He hated the idea of losing Gibbs as a boss, but this was something he had been working towards his whole career. Abby was crying along with Sarah.

"I'm not dying." Gibbs teased lightly, "What was it I told Kate Todd? 'The second B stands for Bastard.' I'm a tough old bastard."

They laughed.

"We'll miss you." Jimmy said as things sobered again, "At NCIS that is."

"Thank you." Damon blurted out, looking startled at his own outburst, "Just- thank you."

"Totally!" Abby cheered, holding up her glass of orange juice, "To Gibbs, my silver haired fox!"

"To Gibbs!" the others shouted.

LINE BREAK

They enjoyed the second part of the museum, the _Palazzo dei Conservatori_. It had paintings like Caravaggio's _St. John the Baptist_ and statues depicting Remus and Romulus' beginning with their wolf mother. They did some shopping, and then Alberto drove them back to the Caparelli's. After eating a huge dinner of top-notch steak, potatoes, and more, Chelsea was exhausted. When she got to her room, her phone rang.

"Daddy?"

"Hey there Chelsea, I have some news." her dad happy voice rang out.

"Yes?" she said expectantly.

"Well, first, your grandpa's fine. Just retiring."

"Whoa." Chelsea couldn't see her grandfather being the type to retire.

"And I also have news, very little news, on Nathan's brother."

Chelsea let out a little squeal.

"I knew you could do it!"

"Don't get too excited. Like I said, very little. All I can tell you is that Thomas Hallsey is alive. Anything else is classified."

"Oh, daddy, that will make him feel so much better. Love you, bye."

"Bye Chels."

Chelsea threw her phone on her bed and ran down the hall to Nathan's room and knocked on his door. There was no answer.

"He's on the terrace." Pascal said, passing by.

"Th-" Pascal was already gone. He was so strange.

Chelsea opened the terrace door quietly. Nathan was in a lounge chair, staring up at the starry night sky. She sat in the chair next to him.

"He always told me that we saw the same stars. Like watching the same TV channel in different rooms." Nathan said in a serious tone that didn't seem to belong to the goofy guy she knew.

He jingled the tags.

"It's silly."

"No, it's not. Not at all." Chelsea said, sitting up and facing him, "Nathan, I talked to my dad and he did some things on his computer. He could only tell me one thing. Tommy is alive."

Nathan sat up quickly.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes." Chelsea said, smiling and raising her right hand, "I promise you as one of your best friends."

Nathan grinned and jumped up. He gave her a big bear hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Chelsea, you're the best friend guy could have. I have to call mom."

Chelsea laughed as he tripped running into the house.

"You are pretty amazing."

Chelsea jumped.

"Sorry."

Chelsea looked up and over at a third floor balcony. Pascal was sitting there, holding a guitar.

"I did not mean to startle you." he said.

Chelsea chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mac and my sister scare me all the time."

Pascal didn't answer her. He just began strumming on his guitar, singing softly. Chelsea didn't quite know what to do, but found herself lying back and drifting to sleep to the melody.

She was woken up by a shake. It was Amy.

"I love you Chelly!" Amy hugged her tightly, "Thank you for helping Nathan."

Chelsea stood and stretched. She looked up at the balcony.

"Where did Pascal go?" she asked sleepily.

"Pascal?" Amy looked confused.

Chelsea shook her head. Must've been a dream.

"Never mind. Your welcome." She hugged Amy, "Goodnight."

She fell asleep, a melody playing in her mind. If all that wasn't a dream, there was more to Pascal than any of them knew.


End file.
